Duplo segredo
by Triam
Summary: Adaptação - Os lençóis pegavam fogo durante o tórrido romance entre Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen. Mas as esperanças de um dia ser presenteada com um anel de noivado se tornaram cinzas quando Edward, sem a menor cerimônia, a expulsou de sua cama, deixando-a sozinha e desamparada nas frias ruas de Londres. Anos depois, o passado retorna com toda a força em uma reunião de trabalho.
1. Resumo

Os lençóis pegavam fogo durante o tórrido romance entre Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen. Mas as esperanças de um dia ser presenteada com um anel de noivado se tornaram cinzas quando Edward, sem a menor cerimônia, a expulsou de sua cama, deixando-a sozinha e desamparada nas frias ruas de Londres. Anos depois, o passado retorna com toda a força em uma reunião de trabalho. Basta um leve traço do perfume caro de Edward para ela reconhecê-lo de imediato. Edward está convicto de que Isabella lhe roubou algo, e a fará pagar por isso, da maneira que ele quiser...


	2. Chapter 1

Quando Edward Cullen abriu o arquivo sobre o grupo Stanwick Hall Hotel, o qual ele esperava que se tornasse a mais recente aquisição de seu império de hotéis de luxo, ele sofreu um choque inesperado.

Ironicamente, era preciso ser algo muito grave para chocar Edward. Aos 30 anos, o empresário e bilionário grego já tinha visto de tudo e se decepcionado muitas vezes. E, no que se referia às mulheres, em particular, ele não cultivava nenhuma boa expectativa. Órfão aos cinco anos, ele passou por várias adversidades na vida. Embora amasse os pais adotivos, sentia que não tinham nada em comum. Também se ressentia por ter se divorciado, mesmo tendo se casado com a melhor das intenções. Mas o que fez Edward levantar-se bruscamente da cadeira e levar o arquivo para a janela para se certificar de que estava enxergando bem foi à imagem de um rosto desconcertantemente familiar em uma fotografia da equipe executiva do grupo Stanwick... Um rosto do passado dele.

Isabella Swan... Uma pequena Vênus de cabelo claro que brilhava como prata dourada e olhos cor de ametista. De imediato, as belas feições morenas de Edward se tornaram ameaçadoras. Isabella ocupava um lugar todo especial na memória dele, por ter sido a única mulher a traí-lo e, embora quase três anos tivessem se passado, as lembranças ainda o atormentavam. O olhar inteligente e aguçado devorou a fotografia da ex-amante sorrindo ao lado de Sam Morton, o velho proprietário do Stanwick Hall. Vestindo um terninho escuro e com aquele cabelo espetacular preso, ela parecia muito diferente da jovem de visual despojado e casual de que ele se lembrava.

O corpo esguio e poderoso de Edward estava sob repentina tensão, e os olhos negros como a noite adquiriram um brilho de fogo. Foi assim, em um estalo, que ele se lembrou das formas graciosas de Isabella envoltas em lençóis de seda. E lembrava, com ainda mais precisão, da sensação maravilhosamente suave de tocar aquelas curvas magníficas com mãos exploradoras. A transpiração umedeceu o vigoroso lábio superior dele, e ele respirava fundo e devagar, determinado a dominar aquele impulso instantâneo na virilha. Lamentavelmente, ele nunca conheceu outra mulher como Isabella, mas ele se casou logo depois e, somente nos últimos meses, pôde desfrutar da liberdade de ser solteiro de novo. Ele sabia que era, de fato, muito difícil encontrar uma mulher capaz de acompanhar o apetite sexual e até mesmo ocasionalmente saciar a extraordinária libido dele. Entretanto, ele reconhecia que muito provavelmente fora justamente aquele apetite que a levou a dormir com outro homem. Por ser um workaholic contumaz, Edward a deixou sozinha por semanas enquanto viajava a negócios, o que possivelmente contribuiu para tal desenlace sórdido que pôs fim ao romance, ele admitiu a contragosto. Claro, se ela tivesse aceitado viajar com ele, aquilo nunca teria acontecido, mas, infelizmente, naquele momento, não passara pela cabeça dele que ela poderia ter excelentes, senão execráveis, razões para ficar em Londres.

Ele analisou a foto de Sam Morton, cuja linguagem corporal e expressão do rosto eram inequivocamente reveladoras para qualquer observador astuto. Um homem mais velho, na casa dos 60 anos, não conseguia esconder a postura de protetor da pequena e elegante gerente dos spas dele. Os sentimentos afloravam no sorriso orgulhoso e na forma como segurava a cintura dela com firmeza. Edward praguejou em grego e examinou a foto sob todos os ângulos, mas não conseguiu ver nenhuma chance para qualquer interpretação mais inocente: lá estava ela outra vez... Dormindo com o chefe! Embora para ele fosse bom ver que Isabella continuava inescrupulosamente tirando proveito de seus dotes femininos, ele não ficou nada satisfeito em perceber que ela ainda estava aplicando os mesmos truques com tranqüilidade e lucrando com eles. Ele se perguntou se ela também roubava Morton.

Edward arrasou Isabella quando ela o decepcionou, mas tal punição não conseguiu aliviar a terrível amargura que só aumentou quando ele descobriu que ela o vinha roubando. Ele acreditou em Isabella, confiou nela, havia até cogitado se casar com ela. Mas foi desolador entrar naquele quarto e encontrar outro homem na cama, além dos restos de vinho e das roupas espalhadas. E o que ele fez em seguida?

O rosto esguio de Edward enrijeceu, e, a contragosto, ele admitiu o maior erro que cometera. Após descobrir a traição de Isabella, ele tomou uma decisão equivocada pela qual ainda vinha pagando um preço muito alto. Para um homem que quase nunca cometia erros, tal constatação era muito humilhante. Ao recapitular os fatos, ele sabia exatamente por que o havia feito, o que ele tinha feito, mas era preciso ainda perdoar a si mesmo por aquele deslize fatal e pelas conseqüências que causaram sofrimento a muitas pessoas queridas. Ao refletir sobre tudo isso, Edward comprimiu a linda boca. Ele quis examinar a foto de Isabella de perto. Ela continuava linda e, sem dúvida, ainda confiante de poder livremente lucrar à custa daquele pobre infeliz que confiava nela e venerava o chão que os delicados pés dela pisavam.

Mas Edward sabia que poderia desestabilizar aquele mesmo chão e causar um terremoto sob aqueles mesmos pés, já que ele duvidava muito de que Sam Morton, com sua reputação de prezar pela moral e bons costumes, soubesse dos meses de loucura que Isabella viveu enquanto foi amante de Edward ou do fato de que, no fundo, ela não passava de uma ladra ordinária.

Aquela bomba estourou somente algumas semanas depois do fim do romance entre Edward e Isabella. Uma auditoria encontrou sérias irregularidades nos livros de contabilidade do SPA que Isabella administrava. Produtos de considerável valor haviam desaparecido. Notas tinham sido falsificadas, empregados terceirizados recebiam cheques por serviços não prestados. Somente Isabella tinha pleno acesso a essa papelada, e um antigo e confiável funcionário admitiu tê-la visto retirando caixas de produtos da loja. Era evidente que, desde o dia em que Edward a contratou, Isabella surrupiara do SPA uma soma de milhares de libras. Por que ele não a processou pelos roubos? O orgulho dele não permitiu que Edward aceitasse o fato de ter levado uma ladra para a cama e, ainda por cima, tê-la colocado em um cargo de confiança dentro da própria empresa.

Isabella era uma farsante engenhosa e não cometia erros, ele reconheceu com amargura. Sem dúvida, Morton também não imaginava que a funcionária dissimulada pudesse ser uma habilidosa jogadora de _strip poker_. Será que ele sabia que Isabella encontrou Edward no aeroporto, no dia do aniversário dele, vestindo nada além da pele sob o casaco? E que até o casaco sumiu em poucos segundos assim que entraram na limusine dele? Será que ela já gritou o nome de Morton e chorou nos braços dele quando atingiu o clímax? Ou conseguiu seduzi-lo como só uma mulher muito sensual poderia enquanto ele tentava prestar atenção no noticiário de negócios? Muito provavelmente sim, uma vez que ela havia aprendido com Edward tudo o que um homem gosta.

Perturbado por ainda acalentar tais lembranças daquele período da vida, Edward se serviu de uma dose de uísque e se recompôs o cérebro perspicaz rapidamente buscando esfriar o calor daquelas reflexões furiosas. A frase "Não fique bravo, dê o troco" podia muito bem enfeitar a lápide de Edward, pois ele se recusava a aceitar que ela continuasse impune. Então Isabella ainda estava à solta, usando a inteligência e o corpo para alavancar a carreira e levantar fortuna. Por que aquilo seria uma novidade para ele? E por que ele presumia que Sam Morton era tão ingênuo a ponto de acreditar que tinha conseguido domar aquela leoa? Afinal, para muitos homens era bastante razoável receber sexo ilimitado como recompensa.

E Edward admitiu, com certa surpresa, que ele não era diferente da maioria desses homens libidinosos e egoístas. _Eu poderia experimentar aquilo outra vez_, pensou ele de modo impetuoso, com a adrenalina pulsando diante da perspectiva daquele desafio sexual. _Eu poderia realmente gostar de repetir a dose_. Seria um desperdício ela se entregar àquele velho, e, de qualquer forma, ela era muito lasciva para ser contida por um homem com uma visão de mundo tão convencional. Edward começou a ler o arquivo e descobriu que o chefe rico de Isabella era viúvo. Ele estava convencido de que a ambição dela estava diretamente voltada para se tornar a segunda Sra. Morton. Por que mais uma mulher ardilosa e interesseira estaria se esforçando para agradar e ganhar uma modesta quantia? Ele estava certo de que ela não resistira à tentação de avançar sobre os fundos dos spas de Sam Morton também.

Os instintos de sobrevivência e astúcia de Isabella ofendiam o senso de justiça de Edward. Será que ele realmente acreditava que aquela mulher fria e calculista poderia ter mudado depois do triste fim do relacionamento entre eles? Seria ele tão ingênuo? Ele comparou Isabella com cada mulher que já esteve na cama dele, e todas perdiam para ela, de uma forma ou de outra. Essa era a verdade mais difícil de aceitar. Ele teve de admitir, com pesar, que nunca conseguiu tirá-la por completo da cabeça. Como uma peça de bagagem da qual não conseguia se livrar, ela viajava com ele, mesmo quando ele acreditava que estava livre da influência maligna dela. Estava, então, na hora de finalmente se desfazer do excesso de bagagem e seguir adiante. E qual a melhor forma de fazer isso do que exorcizá-la da mente com uma última experiência sexual?

Ele sabia quem era Isabella Swan e também sabia que a memória prega peças. A memória tendia a embelezar e polir a imagem dela a ponto de ofuscar a crua realidade. Ele precisava destruir o mito, desfazer aquela fantasia. E vê-la outra vez, com certeza, produziria o efeito desejado. Edward sorriu com malícia ao imaginar como ela reagiria ao reencontrá-lo.

"Olhe com cuidado antes de pular", era o que a zelosa mãe adotiva lhe dizia quando criança, temendo a natureza aventureira e rebelde dele. Ela era incapaz de compreender a estranha atração que ele sentia por saltar para o desconhecido. Apesar de todos os esforços dos pais adotivos para domar o temperamento impetuoso de Edward, estava claro que o sangue quente dos Cullen corria forte nas veias dele. Os pais biológicos podem não ter sobrevivido para criar o filho, mas ele, com certeza, herdara o temperamento explosivo deles.

Sem pensar duas vezes, de fato apenas reagindo ao impulso insidioso que incitava cada um dos sentidos, Edward pegou o telefone e informou ao chefe executivo da equipe de aquisições dele que ele estaria assumindo a próxima fase das negociações com o proprietário do grupo Stanwick Hall Hotel.

– Bem, O que acha? – perguntou Sam, surpreso pelo silêncio de Isabella. – Você precisava de um carro novo, e aqui está ele!

Isabella ainda estava de queixo caído diante daquele carro prata top de linha parado no estacionamento. – É lindo, mas...

– Mas _nada_! – interrompeu Sam, impaciente, como se já esperasse aquela reação negativa e estivesse pronto para rebatê-la. Medindo apenas pouco mais do que o 1,60 metros de Isabella, ele era um homem enxuto de cabelo branco vigoroso e olhos azuis brilhantes que imprimiam uma forte energia ao rosto bronzeado. – Você faz um grande trabalho aqui e precisa de um carro que esteja à altura de seu papel.

– Só não precisava ser um modelo exclusivo de luxo –, protestou Isabella sem jeito, imaginando o que os colegas pensariam ao vê-la dirigindo um carro que, sem dúvida, custava mais do que ela poderia ganhar em vários anos de trabalho. – Isso é demais...

– Só comprei o melhor para a minha melhor funcionária – respondeu Sam com descontração. – Foi você que me ensinou a importância da imagem no mundo dos negócios, e andar em um carro qualquer não é adequado no seu caso.

– Mas não posso aceitar Sam – disse Isabella, constrangida.

– Você não tem escolha – respondeu ele com bom humor enquanto colocava as chaves do carro nas mãos relutantes de Isabella. – Seu carro velho se foi. _Obrigada, Sam_, é tudo o que precisa dizer.

Isabella olhou para as chaves, contrariada. – Obrigada, Sam, mas é demais...

– Nada é bom demais para você. Veja os balanços financeiros dos spas desde que você assumiu – argumentou Sam com firmeza. – Mesmo segundo o meu contador sovina estou saindo no lucro. Você vale dez vezes mais do que o carro me custou; por isso, vamos encerrar o assunto.

– Sam... – Isabella suspirou profundamente. Ele, então, arrancou as chaves das mãos dela e começou a andar em direção ao veículo, destravando-o com pompa.

– Vamos lá – insistiu ele. – Leve-me para um test drive. Eu tenho um tempo livre até minha grande reunião desta tarde.

– Que grande reunião? – perguntou ela, dando marcha à ré naquele carro macio para depois atravessar o arco da entrada do pátio e pegar a estrada, passando pelos jardins impecáveis.

– Estou novamente pensando em me aposentar – confidenciou-o com pesar.

Isabella reprimiu um suspiro enfastiado. Sam Morton estava sempre falando sobre vender os três hotéis de campo, mas ela preferia acreditar que era mais uma idéia que ele curtia de vez em quando do que um plano que ele realmente concretizaria. Aos 62 anos, Sam ainda rendia longas horas de trabalho. Viúvo há mais de 20 anos e sem filhos, o próspero grupo hoteleiro tornara-se a vida dele, consumindo toda a energia e o tempo dele.

Trinta minutos depois, Isabella deixou Sam no clube de golfe para almoçar e, com delicadeza, recusou o convite para se juntar a ele, alegando precisar voltar ao trabalho. Ela retornou ao Stanwick Hall e entrou no escritório da secretária de Sam, Jane, uma mulher na casa dos 40, de cabelo escuro e vestida com elegância.

– Você viu o carro? – perguntou Isabella a Jane, consciente da situação constrangedora.

– Fui com ele ao showroom para escolhê-lo. Você não ficou orgulhosa de mim? – brincou Jane.

– Por que não o dissuadiu de comprar um modelo tão caro? – perguntou Isabella, surpresa.

– Sam agora está muito animado com os lucros do último trimestre e louco para esbanjar. Comprar um carro novo para você era uma boa desculpa. Eu não perderia meu tempo tentando argumentar com ele. Quando Sam cisma com algo, não há o que fazer. Encare o carro como um bônus por todos os novos clientes que você trouxe desde que reorganizou os spas – aconselhou Jane. – De qualquer forma, você deve ter notado que Sam anda um tanto desgovernado.

Isabella debruçou-se sobre a mesa de Jane, franzindo a testa. – O que quer dizer?

– O humor dele está imprevisível, e ele anda muito inquieto. Sinceramente, acho que, desta vez, ele realmente tem a intenção de se aposentar, mas é difícil para ele encarar isso.

Isabella ficou pasma, pois sempre lhe disseram para não levar Sam a sério quando ele mencionava vender tudo. Durante os dois anos em que trabalhou no Stanwick Hall, vários potenciais compradores apareceram. Sam estava sempre disposto a discutir a possibilidade, mas nunca havia passado disso.

– Você realmente acha isso? Meu Deus será que, no mês que vem, metade de nós enfrentará a fila do seguro desemprego?

– Bem, essa é uma preocupação que você não precisa ter. A lei garante o emprego do quadro de funcionários em caso de mudança de propriedade. Eu sei disso graças a Sam, que verificou pessoalmente – disse Jane. – Até onde sei, é a primeira vez que ele foi tão longe ao processo de negociação.

Vestindo um terninho marrom-escuro, com o cabelo loiro prateado reluzindo na nuca à luz do sol, Isabella desmoronou na cadeira ao lado da janela, sentindo alívio, mas também certa insegurança, já que a experiência lhe ensinou a nunca tomar algo como garantido. – Sinceramente, eu não fazia idéia de que ele estava pensando seriamente em vender neste momento.

– O sexagésimo aniversário de Sam o abalou. Ele diz que este é um momento decisivo na vida dele. Ele tem saúde e riqueza, e agora quer tempo para desfrutá-las – disse Jane com serenidade. – Eu o compreendo. Desde que consigo me lembrar, toda a vida dele tem girado em torno deste lugar.

– Além do jogo de golfe ocasional, ele não tem mais nada com que se ocupar – admitiu Isabella com pesar.

– Fique atenta, Isabella. Ele gosta muito de você – murmurou Jane, observando a reação da jovem com atenção. – Eu sempre achei que Sam a considerava a filha que nunca teve, mas recentemente comecei a me perguntar se o interesse em você é tão inocente assim.

Isabella ficou desconfortável com aquela opinião franca vindo de uma mulher que ela respeitava. Ela olhou diretamente para Jane e, de repente, soltou uma gargalhada espontânea.

– Jane... Simplesmente não posso sequer imaginar Sam dando em cima de mim!

– Ouça-me – insistiu a secretária com impaciência. – Você é uma linda mulher, e belas mulheres raramente inspiram sentimentos puramente platônicos nos homens. Sam é um homem solitário, e você é uma boa ouvinte e uma profissional esforçada. Ele gosta de você e admira a forma como você batalhou para reconstruir sua vida. Quem pode afirmar que isso não evoluiu para um interesse mais pessoal?

– De onde você tirou a idéia de que Sam estava interessado em mim dessa maneira? – perguntou Isabella em tom seco.

– A forma como ele olha para você às vezes, a forma como ele aproveita qualquer desculpa para ir falar com você. Na última vez que você tirou licença, ele não sabia o que fazer.

Isabella, em geral, respeitava a experiência e a sabedoria de Jane, mas nesse caso em particular ela estava convencida de que a secretária estava redondamente enganada. Isabella estava confiante de que conhecia bem o patrão e de que teria notado qualquer coisa estranha. Ela também estava constrangida por Sam, pois ele era um homem muito correto, com valores antiquados e que ficaria extremamente indignado com a existência de tais rumores circulando entre os funcionários. Ele nunca flertou com Isabella. Aliás, ele nunca deu o menor sinal de que olhava para ela como algo além de uma funcionária de confiança e valor.

– Acho que você está enganada, mas espero sinceramente que mais ninguém pense da mesma forma.

– O carro vai dar o que falar – advertiu Jane com ironia. – Há muita gente aqui que adoraria dizer que não existe bobo maior do que um velho bobo!

O rosto de Isabella ruborizou. Ela ficou ansiosa de repente para encerrar aquela conversa torturante. Com o tempo, ela se afeiçoou a Sam e o respeitava como um homem de princípios que venceu na vida por mérito próprio. Ela sentia vergonha só de falar dele como um homem com o apetite masculino habitual. Ele não só dera a ela a oportunidade de emprego, quando muitos não teriam se importado, como também a promovera e sempre a incentivara. Foi puramente graças a Sam que ela tinha uma carreira decente e um salário com o qual podia se sustentar. Mas será que tais perspectivas continuariam promissoras se Sam vendesse tudo e ela trabalhasse para um novo chefe? Um novo proprietário provavelmente traria a própria equipe, e mesmo que isso não ocorresse logo no início, ela não teria a mesma liberdade para trabalhar de que atualmente desfrutava. Foi um pensamento sombrio. Isabella tinha sérias responsabilidades em casa, e o só a idéia de ficar desempregada a fez suar frio e embrulhou o estômago.

– É melhor eu ir. Owen entrevistará terapeutas esta tarde – disse Isabella, consternada. – Não quero deixá-lo esperando.

Enquanto Isabella conduzia o fabuloso carro para chegar ao Black's Inn, a menor propriedade da rede hoteleira de Sam – um elegante hotel georgiano, que recentemente incorporara um SPA de última geração –, ela pensava, angustiada, sobre quanto dinheiro tinha conseguido poupar nos últimos meses. Não tanto quanto esperava, com certeza não o suficiente para cobrir as despesas em caso de uma eventual perda de emprego, refletiu preocupada. Infelizmente, ela nunca esqueceu como teve de lutar para receber benefícios sociais quando os gêmeos, Anthony e Melanie, nasceram. Naquela época, a mãe dela, antes tão orgulhosa das realizações da filha, ficou indignada ao ver como Isabella estragou o futuro aparentemente promissor. Isabella se sentiu um fracasso total e teve de correr atrás do prejuízo quando tudo desmoronou. Teria sido maravilhoso ter uma carreira fantástica _e_ o homem dos sonhos dela, mas, com certeza, foi muita pretensão contar com essa combinação de sorte. Na verdade, ela ficou perdidamente apaixonada pelo homem errado e havia deixado a vida de lado para segui-lo. Todas as lições que tinha aprendido ao longo da vida foram esquecidas, e ela abriu mão das ambições para ir atrás do amor dela.

Desde então, Isabella se penalizava por seus erros. Quando não podia comprar algo para os gêmeos ou quando ouvia em silêncio as lamúrias da mãe por ela ter jogado fora a liberdade ao se tornar mãe solteira, ela estava dolorosamente ciente de que só podia culpar a si mesma. Não havia desculpa para a insensatez e falta de prudência. Afinal, Isabella tinha crescido em um lar pobre, ouvindo o pai falar sem parar e de forma fantasiosa sobre como ele faria fortuna. Ela ouviu aquele discurso milhares de vezes, mas a fortuna nunca veio. Pior ainda, em muitas ocasiões, o dinheiro que tinha de ser guardado para cobrir certos gastos era desperdiçado em esquemas mirabolantes, endividando a família. Aos 10 anos, Isabella assistia à mãe, de pouca escolaridade, trabalhar em uma sucessão de empregos sem futuro só para quitar as dívidas. Percebeu, então, que o pai era apenas um sonhador, cheio de planos, mas sem a ética de trabalho necessária para concretizar qualquer um deles. Ele acreditava piamente ter vindo ao mundo para brilhar como uma estrela e, por isso, nunca teve um emprego convencional. De qualquer maneira, trabalhar para aumentar o lucro de outra pessoa era algo que o pai dela considerava sem cabimento. Ele morreu em um acidente de trem quando Isabella tinha 12 anos, e, a partir desse momento, a vida dela mais pareceu uma montanha-russa.

Em suma, Isabella aprendeu, desde pequena, que precisava saber o que era melhor para si e que seria muito arriscado contar com qualquer homem para cuidar dela. Como resultado, ela se debruçou sobre os estudos, ignorou aqueles que a chamavam de nerd e chegou à universidade, também ignorando os protestos da mãe, que insistia que ela deveria começar logo a trabalhar para ganhar um salário. Namorados tinham ido e vindo, a maioria sem deixar marcas, já que Isabella evitava se envolver demais ou comprometer as ambições dela em função de outra pessoa. Ela direcionou os esforços para seguir uma carreira com perspectivas e saiu da universidade com um diploma altamente conceituado em administração de empresas. Para ajudar a financiar os estudos, ela trabalhava nas horas livres como personal trainer, uma vocação que lhe conferiu habilidades práticas nesse ramo, além de lhe proporcionar conhecimentos sobre a melhor forma de satisfazer clientes na prestação de serviços.

No fim daquela tarde, quando ela retornou da visita ao Black's Inn, a recepcionista do Stanwick informou que Sam queria vê-la imediatamente. Chateada ao perceber que havia se esquecido de ligar o celular após o fim das entrevistas, Isabella bateu de leve na porta do escritório do chefe e foi logo entrando com a falta de cerimônia que Sam apreciava.

– Ah, Isabella, finalmente. Onde esteve a tarde toda? Há alguém que quero que conheça – disse Sam com leve impaciência.

– Desculpe, esqueci de avisar que estaria no Black's Inn fazendo entrevistas com Owen – explicou Isabella, desculpando-se com um sorriso até que um movimento perto da janela chamou a atenção dela. Ela virou a cabeça e começou a andar para frente, buscando visualmente decifrar a figura de um homem alto e poderoso emergindo das sombras. Ela, então, congelou. Foi como se uma parede de vidro, de repente, surgisse à volta dela, aprisionando-a e isolando-a de tudo ao redor.

– Srta. Swan? – Uma voz suave e polida com um leve sotaque ronronou. – Eu estava ansioso para conhecê-la. Seu chefe fala muito bem de você.

Isabella se encolheu, como se um trovão tivesse soado dentro da sala sem aviso, aquela voz de timbre grave desencadeando os medos mais íntimos dela. Ela reconheceria aquela entonação de comando mesmo em uma festa lotada. Era tão inesquecível quanto o próprio homem.

– Este é... – começou a falar Sam.

– Edward Cullen. – Edward estendeu a mão esguia e morena para cumprimentá-la, como se nunca tivessem se visto antes.

Isabella encarou, consternada, aquele rosto travesso de anjo decaído, como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. E ela _realmente_ não podia. O homem tinha cabelo escuro bem curto, com cachos que nem mesmo o corte mais rente poderia erradicar totalmente, sobrancelhas de ébano acima de deslumbrantes e profundos olhos negros que poderiam assumir um tom tão dourado quanto o pôr do sol e, como se todo o resto não fosse suficiente para dotá-lo de extrema beleza, uma boca máscula que era tentação pura. O tempo não deixara marcas visíveis naquela feição esguia e morena. Em uma fração de segundo, foi como se ela tivesse voltado ao passado. Ele continuava lindo de morrer. Depois de muitos anos, Isabella sentiu algo na pelve contrair, fazendo-a pressionar as coxas delgadas com consternação.

– Sr. Cullen – pronunciou Isabella com frieza, levantando o queixo e tocando a mão dele muito de leve, determinada a não externar nenhuma reação que Sam pudesse estranhar. A "grande reunião" que Sam mencionara era com Edward? Ela estava aterrorizada, lutando para reprimir as reações. Podia sentir um tremor vindo do fundo da alma fazendo os joelhos bambear. Imediatamente, ela começou a ser bombardeada por imagens indesejadas do passado. Edward sorrindo em triunfo e socando o ar depois de finalmente vencê-la em uma disputa de natação; Edward servindo o café da manhã na cama quando ela estava doente, colocando em sua boca uma uva de cada vez, aqueles longos dedos morenos acariciando os lábios dela, ensinando-lhe que nenhuma parte dela ficaria insensível ao toque dele. Edward, a personificação do sexo à noite ou de dia, sem limites. Ele tinha lhe ensinado tanto, mas feriu-a _tanto_ que ela mal conseguia olhar para ele.

– Pode me chamar de Edward. Não sou adepto a formalidades – murmurou ele, de forma tão impassível que até o ar em torno dele parecia frio como gelo.

Isabella ficou enraivecida, desejando socá-lo por não parecer surpreso ao vê-la. Era evidente que ele sabia que ela trabalhava para Sam e não estava disposto a confessar o relacionamento anterior, o que era bastante conveniente para Isabella. Na verdade, ela estava aliviada por ele fingir que era um estranho, pois ela odiaria que Sam e os colegas dela soubessem o quão idiota ela havia sido. Uma das ex-namoradas de Edward Cullen, _como assim_? Aquele cara que troca de mulher como troca de roupa? _Sério_? Ela já imaginava as risadas de escárnio que essa revelação poderia desencadear. Afinal, Isabella sabia que tinha a reputação de ser retraída por não falar nada da vida pessoal, enquanto outros gostavam de contar tudo para todo mundo. Seria Edward o potencial comprador dos hotéis de Sam? Que outro motivo ele teria para visitar o hotel Stanwick? Edward era dono de um império internacional de hotéis e estabelecimentos de lazer.

– Isabella, eu gostaria que você levasse Edward para conhecer nossas instalações aqui e nos outros spas. O interesse particular dele reside neles – disse Sam com calma. – Você pode mostrar-lhe as cifras mais recentes. Acredite quando digo que essa moça tem uma mente de computador para detalhes importantes.

Isabella corou diante do elogio.

– Beleza _e_ cérebro... Estou impressionado – disse Edward com um sorriso cínico que a fez arrepiar até a medula.

– Você é o proprietário do grupo Cullen – disparou Isabella, tentando combater o vazio da mente com um comentário astuto sobre qual seria o interesse de Edward nos três hotéis que, embora luxuosos, eram relativamente pequenos e sem comparação com a opulência dos hotéis da rede Cullen. – Pensei que sua especialidade fosse hotéis de cidade.

– Minha clientela também aprecia retiros no campo. Em qualquer negócio, há sempre espaço para expansão e exploração de novos nichos. Quero oferecer aos meus clientes um leque de opções para que eles não recorram a meus concorrentes – respondeu Edward com suavidade.

– O mercado de beleza está em franca ascensão. O que antes era uma extravagância, para ocasiões especiais, agora é visto como uma necessidade por muitas mulheres e homens também – comentou Isabella, ganhando um olhar de aprovação do chefe.

– Você me surpreende. Nunca fui a um SPA – declarou Edward sem hesitar.

– Mas suas unhas são bem cuidadas e suas sobrancelhas são fenomenalmente bem aparadas – comentou Isabella com delicadeza, ganhando um olhar alarmado de Sam, que claramente temia que ela estivesse levando a conversa para um lado muito pessoal ao falar dos hábitos de higiene do convidado.

– Você é muito observadora – observou Edward com voz aveludada.

– Bem, eu tenho de ser. Um terço de nossa clientela é do sexo masculino – ponderou Isabella com tranqüilidade.


	3. Chapter 2

Isabella conduziu Edward para a sala de ginástica que levava ao SPA.

– Você não _pode_ comprar os hotéis de Sam – disse ela com firmeza e em voz baixa, as palavras saindo por entre os dentes. – Não quero trabalhar para você de novo.

– Acredite, também não quero você na minha folha de pagamento – proferiu Edward de forma sucinta.

Bem, ela sabia o que a esperava. Se ele assumisse os hotéis, ela seria dispensada assim que a lei permitisse. A perspectiva de desemprego a aterrorizava, mas, pelo menos, ocupava a mente, ajudando-a a reprimir o grande calor que não a deixava pensar direito. O que tinha esse Edward Cullen? Que poder traiçoeiro ele tinha sobre ela cada vez que se encontravam? Vestindo um terno cinza carvão listrado, ajustado ao corpo esbelto e poderoso com o corte que só uma alfaiataria perfeita poderia oferecer, Edward estava espetacular, e embora ela quisesse muito, não conseguia ficar indiferente àquela carga sexual de alta voltagem. Edward era um homem extremamente bonito, com a pele morena lustrosa de um deus grego. Quando ela se virou para ele, tentando ao máximo fazer o olhar parecer vago, ela logo sentiu um leve tremor vindo debaixo e atingindo cada membro, como se fosse veneno. Ela sabia o que era aquele tremor que tanto a assustava. Era o calor da excitação, uma excitação que vinha das entranhas e lhe tirava o fôlego.

– Eu não esperava encontrar um ginásio aqui – comentou Edward, observando os equipamentos e seus suados usuários, girando os belos olhos na direção de dois homens que levantavam pesos pesados. Ele voltou à atenção para ela, no momento em que Isabella passava a língua nos dentes brancos, como se estivesse tentando eliminar o excesso de batom. Ela não estava usando muito, apenas um toque de brilho pálido perolado que conferia uma desnecessária volúpia àquela boca carnuda sensual, a qual ele tentava com todas as forças não imaginar beijando a dele... _Nem pense nisso_, advertia a fria inteligência de Edward, agindo para suprimir qualquer tipo de sensação que pudesse interferir na concentração dele.

– Uma sala de exercícios se encaixa perfeitamente em um SPA. Os clientes vêm aqui para se exercitar e assistir às aulas, fazer uma massagem ou um tratamento de beleza e ir para casa sentindo-se mimados e renovados. – Enquanto falava, Isabella conduzia Edward ao SPA e mostrou-lhe rapidamente as instalações que estavam livres para que ele pudesse avaliar. – As pessoas têm menos tempo livre nos dias de hoje. Por isso, é conveniente oferecer um pacote completo a um preço justo. Os lucros falam por si mesmos.

– Então quanto você está tirando como recompensa por suas grandes idéias lucrativas? – perguntou Edward com voz suave.

Isabella franziu a testa, os olhos de ametista piscando em confusão ao fitar aquele rosto bronzeado e forte.

– Eu não ganho comissão por produzir mais negócios – respondeu ela, hesitante.

– Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso. Eu já vi o suficiente deste local. Vamos ao Black's Inn e depois visitaremos o último SPA antes do jantar – disse ele em tom arrogante.

Edward saiu do hotel em direção ao carro esporte prata, um Bugatti Veyron que era o orgulho e a alegria dele. Isabella o seguiu mais devagar, o cérebro ágil lutando para descobrir o que ele queria dizer.

– Eu vou no meu próprio carro – disse ela, indo para o veículo. – Assim, posso ir para casa sem precisar de carona.

Edward se deteve, os olhos negros brilhantes reluzindo entre os cílios exuberantes. Ele rapidamente reparou no modelo Premium que ela dirigia e se perguntou, com sarcasmo, como ela havia conseguido arranjar aquele veículo.

– Não, eu levo você. Temos assuntos a discutir.

Isabella não conseguia pensar em nada que quisesse discutir com ele e o queria o mais longe possível da casa que ela dividia com a mãe, mas, como braço direito de Sam, era obrigação dela agradar Edward. Ela queria que Edward desaparecesse em uma nuvem de fumaça, mas não queria prejudicar Sam. Ela não podia se esquivar de fazer o trabalho dela direito, pois devia demais àquele homem pela confiança que depositara nela. Se deixasse os assuntos pessoais interferirem no trabalho, jamais conseguiria encarar Sam de novo. No entanto, ela se questionava se era possível afugentar Edward. Havia um ar determinado nele que dizia que não. De fato, os conceituados hotéis de Sam eram um bom investimento. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Owen, o gerente do Black's Inn, para avisar sobre a visita.

Ela entrou relutante, no carro de Edward, que parecia um menino manipulando um brinquedo. Ela tentava não se lembrar do dia em que foram ao Salão dos Automóveis e as belas modelos que se debruçavam sobre os carros de luxo ficavam salivando cada vez que Edward chegava perto. As mulheres sempre, _sempre_, notavam a presença de Edward, seduzidas pelo 1,90 metros de altura, pelo porte atlético e pela intensidade dos olhos escuros dele que brilhavam como diamantes negros.

De rabo de olho, Edward observou Isabella cruzar as mãos sobre o colo e, na mesma hora, ele sabia que ela estava tensa, retraindo-se para o pequeno mundo de calma e silêncio, ao qual ela invariavelmente recorria quando estava contrariada. Ela era tão pequena e perfeita, com seu 1,60 metros malditamente calculado para atrair homens movidos à testosterona com a imagem de mulher vulnerável necessitando de proteção masculina. A boca bem torneada de Edward expressou um sorriso irônico quando ele acelerou estrada afora. Ela podia cuidar de si mesma. Ele chegara a apreciar a personalidade independente de Isabella, o fato de ela não vir correndo sempre que ele ligava. Como a maioria dos homens, ele preferia um desafio a ter alguém no encalço dele, mas ele sabia o quanto ela poderia ser traiçoeira e não tinha intenção de esquecer isso.

Isabella queria manter a língua presa ao céu da boca, mas não conseguiu.

– O que você disse lá atrás, a expressão que você usou, "tirando como recompensa", eu não gostei da conotação.

– Não achei que você gostaria – falou Edward com calma, o leve sotaque vibrando baixo na garganta.

Isabella, de repente, se sentiu gelada e arrepiada.

– Você estava insinuando algo?

– O que você acha?

– Não brinque comigo – disse ela, respirando profunda e lentamente, o olfato sendo incendiado pelo cheiro instigante da colônia pós-barba dele.

O cheiro dele, tão familiar, tão _dolorosamente_ familiar, desencadeou uma onda de memórias. Quando ele não estava, ela costumava dormir com uma das camisas dele, mas ela nunca se atreveria a fazer algo tão cafona e revelador com ele por perto. Às vezes, quando estava no apartamento dele na cidade, ela lavava as camisas dele e, lembrou-se entorpecida, estava sempre ansiosa para assumir qualquer tarefa doméstica que a fizesse sentir como se tivessem um compromisso. Mas Edward não havia se comprometido com ela, não tinha feito nada para deixá-la segura e nunca falara em amor ou no futuro. Recordando os fatos dolorosos, ela se perguntava por que considerava aquela fase como sendo a mais feliz da vida dela. Com certeza, o ano que passou com Edward foi o mais emocionante, diferente e desafiador dos 25 anos de existência dela, mas os momentos de felicidade foram muitas vezes fugazes, e ela passara muito mais tempo se preocupando com o futuro da relação sem nunca ousar perguntar. Ela se esforçava bastante para levar o caso com tranqüilidade, sem pensar em amarras ou cobrar expectativas que pudessem irritá-lo. A boca macia e carnuda de Isabella rechaçou as boas lembranças, pois toda aquela ansiedade e esforço não tinham lhe trazido nada de bom! No fim, apesar de todas as precauções, ele partiu ileso, enquanto ela saiu arrasada da relação. Ela teve de aceitar que o tempo todo havia sido apenas uma boa companhia para aquele momento, e não uma mulher com quem ele possivelmente ficaria. Não, ela era apenas mais uma em uma longa fila de mulheres que tentavam atraí-lo e entretê-lo por um tempo, até que chegasse o momento em que ele escolheria uma esposa adequada. Saber que ela tinha significado tão pouco para ele e que ele a abandonara para se casar com outra mulher ainda queimava por dentro.

– Talvez eu ache que você finalmente tenha se corrigido – murmurou Edward.

Isabella virou a cabeça e enrugou a testa enquanto lutava para reconstituir o que foi dito e retomar a conversa. – Corrigido?

Edward saiu da estrada e parou no acostamento antes de responder.

– Eu descobri o que você aprontou quando trabalhava para mim no SPA Mobila.

Isabella girou o corpo por completo para olhar para ele, os olhos cristalinos brilhando, incendiados, a tensão crescente tomando o rosto em forma de coração.

– O que quer dizer com "aprontando"?

Edward apertou o volante com os longos dedos morenos e, em seguida, virou-se para olhar para Isabella de forma impassível, os olhos escuros frios e opacos como vidro fosco.

– Você foi se beneficiando dos lucros das mais diversas e criativas formas, mas eu contratei uma equipe de contabilidade forense, com grande experiência, e eles traçaram a trajetória das transações até chegar a você. Você estava me _roubando_.

Por uma fração de segundo, Isabella ficou presa ao assento pelo peso da incredulidade... Os olhos dela estavam enormes.

– Isso é uma mentira ultrajante e asquerosa! – rebateu ela com voz esganiçada e com um volume elevado pelo simples choque.

– Tenho provas e testemunhas. – Edward imprimiu um tom cortante que não admitia discussão, ligou o motor de novo e lançou o carro de volta para a estrada, sem nem piscar os olhos.

– Você não pode ter provas e testemunhas de algo que nunca aconteceu! – retrucou Isabella com fúria. – Eu não acredito que você esteja me acusando de algo assim... Eu nunca roubei nada na minha vida!

– Você me _roubou_ – insistiu Edward com ênfase, o perfil arrojado e bronzeado totalmente enrijecido. – Você não pode negar provas concretas.

Isabella estava atordoada, não só pela acusação feita tanto tempo depois e vindo do nada, mas também pela solidez da convicção de Edward na culpa dela.

– Não importa a prova que você acha que tem. Como isso nunca aconteceu, como eu nunca tirei vantagem sobre algo que não tinha direito, a prova só pode ter sido produzida!

– Nada foi produzido. Encare os fatos. Você ficou gananciosa e foi pega – afirmou Edward, resoluto. – Eu a teria denunciado por roubo se eu soubesse onde encontrá-la, mas na época em que descobri tudo você já tinha sumido.

Tremendo de fúria e frustração, cada nervo atiçado pela adrenalina, Isabella esperou com impaciência que ele estacionasse do lado de fora da entrada em preto e branco, estilo anos 1930, do Black's Inn. Ela, então, puxou a maçaneta da porta e saltou para fora. Edward a observava pelo pára-brisa, divertindo-se com a raiva estampada no rosto abalado dela. Ela estava chocada que ele a tivesse encontrado e não surpreendentemente ansiosa para convencê-lo de que ela era tão inocente como um cordeiro recém-nascido. Era evidente que ela não queria que ele a rotulasse como ladra perante o atual empregador pensou Edward. Mesmo que ela tivesse resistido à tentação desta vez, o passado dela estava sujo de lama, e nenhum chefe confiaria em um funcionário com tal fraqueza.

Devagar e com a fluidez de movimentos de um atleta, Edward desceu do carro e trancou-o.

Isabella estava com as pequenas mãos em punho ao lado do corpo quando se empertigou.

– Nós vamos esclarecer isso!

Irritantemente sob controle, Edward lançou-lhe um olhar inerte emoldurado por cílios incrivelmente longos.

– Não é uma boa idéia fazer isso em um local público.

– Vamos pedir para usar o escritório de Owen. – Isabella entrou no hotel e logo avistou o gerente esbelto e loiro vindo recebê-los. Ela apressou o passo até ele. – Nós vamos fazer o tour em 10 minutos. Agora precisamos de um lugar privado para conversar. Poderíamos usar o seu escritório?

– Claro – disse Owen abrindo a porta. Quando ela estava passando, ele sorriu e sussurrou: – Aliás, eu queria agradecer pelas suas dicas.

Edward percebeu um ar de cumplicidade, mas não conseguiu ouvir o que disseram e ficou imaginando exatamente que tipo de relação Isabella mantinha com aquele belo e jovem gerente. Ela, em geral, gostava de homens mais velhos, Edward refletiu, até que lembrou que ele a surpreendera no hotel com um rapaz que tinha, no máximo, 20 anos, o que fez a boca expressiva contrair. Ele lembrou também como Sam Morton falava com fervor da linda gerente, o que o fez sentir ainda mais menosprezo. Ele duvidava de que um homem pudesse estar mais inebriado por uma mulher do que Sam. Para ele, o sol, a lua e as estrelas giravam em torno de Isabella Swan.

Isabella fechou a porta atrás de Edward e se virou para encará-lo com os olhos de ametista escurecidos de raiva.

– Eu não sou ladra, portanto, é natural que eu queira saber por que exatamente você está fazendo essas alegações.

Ele a examinou com os olhos apertados. Ela estava respirando rápido, a blusa de seda deslizando tentadoramente pelos seios arredondados. Montes cobertos com um delicioso creme, e mamilos suculentos de morango, ele se lembrou com lascívia. O desejo despertou com aquelas imagens, como se um raio de luxúria o atingisse de forma arrebatadora, deixando-o duro como uma rocha. O que Isabella não tinha em altura ela tinha de sobra em curvas femininas. Ele tinha amado aquele corpo. Pior ainda, ele tinha sonhado com a paixão dela quando estavam longe, ansiando pela satisfação sexual extraordinária que ele ainda não tinha encontrado com mais ninguém.

– Eu não sou idiota – declarou Edward com frieza, forçando a mente afiada a voltar a um patamar mais seguro. – No SPA Mobila, você se apropriou de dinheiro da venda de produtos da loja de beleza, falsificou recibos e pagou terapeutas que não existiam. Seus atos fraudulentos lhe renderam algo em torno de 20 mil dólares em um período de tempo relativamente curto. Como você pode pensar que esse nível de desvio passaria despercebido?

– Eu não sou ladra – repetiu Isabella com obstinação, embora um sinal de alarme tivesse soado na cabeça dela no instante em que ele mencionou o roubo e a venda de produtos da loja.

Ela sabia que alguém tinha feito isso, pois ela mesma pegou a mulher colocando uma caixa de produtos no carro. Victoria, a assistente administrativa, em quem Isabella confiara muito, vinha roubando e vendendo itens exclusivos na internet. Infelizmente, Isabella não tinha provas, já que, na época, não chamou a polícia nem compartilhou o fato de Victoria estar roubando com outro membro da equipe. Em vez disso, Isabella chamou a perturbada Victoria para conversar. Juntas, ambas as mulheres fizeram um inventário, e Isabella acabou repondo os produtos do próprio bolso. Por quê? Ela sentiu uma tremenda pena daquela mulher mais velha, lutando para criar sozinha duas crianças autistas depois que o marido a abandonara. Mas será que ela havia visto apenas uma pequena amostra da desonestidade de Victoria? Será que Victoria, mesmo depois de descoberta, lançara mão de métodos mais criativos para ganhar dinheiro por fora?

– Eu tenho provas – respondeu Edward em tom seco.

– E testemunhas, você disse – acrescentou Isabella. – Será que uma delas é Victoria Jennings?

O rosto magro e forte enrijeceu, e ela sabia que o tinha deixado nervoso.

– Não adianta falar nada ou fazer charme para se safar, Isabella.

– Não tenho intenção de fazer charme. Eu não sou a mesma mulher de quando estávamos juntos – retrucou Isabella de modo brusco, pois ele a tinha feito endurecer. Não havia nada como sobreviver a um caso de amor infeliz para desenvolver autoconhecimento e caráter, ela admitia com pesar. Ele havia partido o coração dela, mostrado o quão frágil ela era, deixado-a amarga e humilhada. Mas ela teve de se reerguer rapidamente quando descobriu que estava grávida. Alternativas e auto-piedade não estavam ao alcance dela.

Isabella olhava fixo para ele, os olhos de ametista pálidos observando aquelas feições sombriamente bonitas, tentando refrear os instintos perante aquela maravilhosa estrutura. Será que ele realmente não leu nenhuma carta dela? O que aconteceu com a curiosidade humana? Os telefonemas dela nunca foram retornados, e a assistente dele dissera que ela estava perdendo o tempo dela porque Edward não iria atender às ligações dela. Mesmo quando ela ficou desesperada a ponto de ligar para a casa da família dele na Grécia, ela se deparou com uma parede erguida pela rancorosa mãe adotiva, que, com orgulho, disse que Edward estava se casando e não queria mais nada com "uma mulher como ela". Como se ela fosse uma garota de programa que Edward tivesse pego na rua para uma noite de sexo, e não a mulher que tinha sido companheira dele por um ano.

Mas talvez não fosse culpa da mãe adotiva. Afinal, embora ela imaginasse estar em um relacionamento sério, era evidente que Edward pensava inteiramente diferente. Ele nunca a apresentou à família dele e, embora soubesse que ela queria conhecer a mãe dele, achava inconveniente cada vez que ela tentava arranjar até mesmo um encontro casual. Ela pode ter sido parte da vida privada de Edward, mas ele a manteve distante de todos os outros que participavam da vida dele, pois Isabella tinha apenas ocasionalmente encontrado os amigos dele e nunca mais depois da noite em que um deles comentou sobre quanto tempo eles vinham saindo juntos.

– Eu acho que você vai mudar o tom quando avaliar as poucas escolhas que tem – respondeu Edward com voz baixa. – Agora vamos ver as instalações aqui. Estou com a agenda cheia.

Com a boca contraída, ela o seguiu para fora do escritório. Como ele esperava que ela mudasse o tom? Com certeza, ele não ouviu uma palavra do que ela disse. Teria Victoria Jennings mentido sobre ela? O que mais ela poderia pensar? Será que a saída repentina do SPA Mobila favoreceu aquela mulher mais velha quando as irregularidades foram expostas pela equipe de auditores? Mudar de tom? O que ele quis dizer com esse comentário? O cérebro de Isabella trabalhava para descobrir o que ela poderia fazer para rebater tais alegações. Isabella, então, percebeu que teria de ver as provas que ele mencionava para elaborar uma defesa e tentar apontar o verdadeiro culpado. Teria sido ela uma completa idiota por deixar Victoria se safar quando a pegou roubando? Ela estava chocada com a possibilidade de que a simpatia e o apoio que havia dispensado àquela mulher teriam sido retribuídos com mentiras destinadas a fazer Isabella levar a culpa no lugar de Victoria. Nesse caso, confrontar Victoria, apelar para a consciência dela, se é que ela tinha uma, poderia ser a única saída. Mas o que Edward quis dizer sobre escolhas?

Owen se encheu de entusiasmo para mostrar o SPA, descrevendo as últimas melhorias e ofertas especiais, bem como o resultante aumento na clientela. Ele terminou oferecendo café, mas Edward recusou, alegando restrições de tempo e levando Isabella de volta para o carro para pegar a estrada de novo e fazer a última visita. Brackens era a propriedade mais exclusiva de Sam. Uma casa vitoriana situada em uma área florestal, sendo muito popular entre os casais em busca de um fim de semana romântico, e o SPA funcionava como um clube que recebia apenas sócios.

Isabella observava Mia, a morena elegante na casa dos 30 que gerenciava Brackens, derretendo-se ao primeiro sorriso de Edward, e deixou que a gerente mais experiente fizesse a maior parte do falatório enquanto ela mostrava aquelas impressionantes instalações. Isabella estava lutando para se concentrar no trabalho, mas a mente confusa estava ocupada demais com várias outras questões. Então, por quase três anos, Edward acreditou que ela havia roubado uma grande soma. Por que ele não a contatou? Por que ele deixou isso passar em vez de informar a polícia? Edward nunca deixava ninguém que o prejudicasse se safar. Ele era um homem com quem poucos desejariam cruzar, mas ele recompensava os funcionários leais e dedicados com bônus generosos e oportunidades.

Assistir a Mia rir flertando com Edward fez Isabella se sentir um pouco enojada. Ela se lembrava de como se deixara impressionar ainda mais. Ela se apaixonou desde a primeira vez que viu aquele rosto moreno magro de ângulos fortes e impressionantes olhos de diamante negro. Imediatamente, ele cativou o interesse dela, e o corpo de Isabella experimentou sensações até então desconhecidas. A cautela com os homens, as longas horas de estudo, enquanto os outros se divertiam, tornaram-na uma jovem de 21 anos altamente vulnerável. Ela tentou afastar aquelas memórias, lançando um olhar velado para Edward quando ele a conduziu de volta ao Bugatti, fazendo uma observação sobre o silêncio dela.

– Posso ir para casa agora? – perguntou ela quando ele entrou no carro esporte.

– Vamos jantar juntos no meu hotel – informou Edward. – Temos de conversar.

– Não tenho nada para falar com você. Sam faz as próprias negociações – respondeu Isabella em tom seco. – Eu sou apenas uma funcionária.

– Mas há boatos de que você não é uma funcionária _qualquer_ para Sam Morton.

Diante daquele comentário, Isabella ficou rígida no banco do passageiro.

– Você dá ouvidos a boatos?

– Você dormiu comigo enquanto trabalhava para mim – lembrou Edward sem imprimir emoção.

Os dentes de Isabella rangeram. Por pouco, ela não o esbofeteou.

– Foi diferente. Nós já estávamos envolvidos quando comecei a trabalhar para você.

Edward comprimiu a bela boca, os pensamentos conduzindo-o ao passado, mesmo contra vontade. Ele nunca teve de se esforçar tanto para levar uma mulher para a cama. Aquela hesitação, as inibições surpreendentes aumentaram o desejo dele, convenceram-no de que ela era diferente. Sim, ela tinha _sido_ diferente, ela tinha enchido os bolsos à custa dele enquanto tiveram um caso, ele lembrou consternado. Ela o fez de bobo da mesma forma que estava fazendo com Morton.

– Sam e eu somos apenas amigos.

A boca de Edward se comprimiu.

– O mesmo tipo de amizade que você tinha com aquele outro amigo seu, Jasper?

Isabella endureceu, lembrando que, no fim do romance entre eles, Edward começou a desconfiar da companhia de Jasper.

– Não é tão íntimo. Sam é de outra geração.

Jasper era um colega do tempo de universidade, mais como um irmão do que qualquer outra coisa, e ainda era parte importante da vida de Isabella. Infelizmente, Edward não acreditava que poderia haver amizades platônicas, e, por fim, Isabella desistiu de tentar convencê-lo do contrário. Afinal, ela estava decidida a manter os próprios amigos independentemente das opiniões dele.

– Morton tem idade suficiente para ser seu avô.

– E é por isso que não há mais nada entre nós – afirmou Isabella categoricamente. – Eu não estou dormindo com Sam.

– Ele está obcecado por você. Eu não acredito em você – disparou Edward de modo sucinto.

– Essa é sua prerrogativa. – Isabella pegou o telefone celular e teclou bruscamente o número de casa.

A mãe dela atendeu. Ao fundo, ela podia ouvir um choro de criança. Anthony, ela imaginou. O filho parecia cansado e irritado, e o coração dela se apertou, pois Isabella se sentia culpada por não poder estar com ele. Era duro ficar tão pouco tempo com os filhos durante a semana, e ela valorizava muito os fins de semana com os gêmeos, quando tentava compensar a ausência.

– Sinto muito, mas chegarei tarde hoje à noite – disse Isabella a Renné Swan.

– Por quê? O que você está fazendo? – perguntou a mãe.

– Tenho problemas a resolver antes que eu possa sair.

Cerrando a boca e sabendo que ainda teria de enfrentar mais perguntas da mãe, Isabella guardou o telefone na bolsa. A última coisa que ela poderia contar era que Edward reaparecera na vida dela. Ela jamais pararia de falar, e Isabella até hoje tinha de ouvir as reprimendas por trazer dois filhos ao mundo sem primeiro ter um anel de casamento no dedo. Mas ela não culpava a mãe por essa atitude. Educada em um colégio de freiras e profundamente devota, Renné tinha uma visão um pouco rígida das coisas. Por outro lado, ela era uma avó muito amorosa e carinhosa, e Isabella não conseguiria lidar com o fato de ser mãe solteira sem o apoio dela.

– Eu ainda não sei do que isso se trata – reclamou Isabella enquanto Edward estacionava fora do hotel mais suntuoso da região. – Eu não roubei você há três anos, mas, até que você me forneça mais fatos, eu não posso me defender.

– Uma das operações foi rastreada até sua conta bancária. Não perca seu tempo tentando alegar inocência – retrucou Edward muito secamente.

– Eu não quero jantar com você. Afinal, não terminamos em bons termos – lembrou Isabella de forma incisiva.

Edward desceu com elegância do carro.

– É o seguinte: ou você janta comigo e conversamos ou eu vou direto ao seu chefe levando meu arquivo sobre os seus roubos.

Ele falava sem nenhuma emoção e de forma tão impassível que, por vários segundos, Isabella não podia acreditar que ele a ameaçasse sem mexer um único fio de cabelo. O sangue debaixo da pele clara parou de correr, e ela congelou até reconhecer que ele lhe tinha dado uma escolha. Ela poderia mandá-lo pastar com o precioso arquivo de provas. Ela poderia desafiá-lo a mostrar as cartas que tinha. Porém, infelizmente para ela, ela _conhecia_ Edward Cullen e sabia do que ele era capaz.

Ele não blefava e estava muito determinado. Ele a levaria ao limite e até além para obter o resultado desejado. Ele era durão e suficientemente pavio-curto para se tornar um inimigo perigoso e implacável. Se Edward realmente acreditava que ela havia o roubado, ele não iria se contentar até puni-la.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Isabella se sentiu totalmente desamparada. Ela não podia arriscar o futuro dos filhos. Ela havia trabalhado muito duro para chegar onde estava e lutaria mais ainda para manter-se lá...


	4. Chapter 3

Em pânico, Isabella entrou no vestiário do hotel e pôs os pulsos sob a água fria da torneira até que os batimentos cardíacos retomassem um ritmo tolerável. _Preciso recobrar o controle_, disse ela ao tenso reflexo no espelho enquanto secava as mãos. Por que Edward tinha de reaparecer na vida dela agora e tentar destruí-la? Para ele, era um exercício sem sentido...

A não ser que ele estivesse buscando _vingança_. Ela arrumou o cabelo e ficou contrariada ao perceber que as mãos continuavam tremendo. Com certeza, ele havia planejado atormentá-la, brincar com os sentimentos dela, obrigando-a a utilizar todos os mecanismos de autodefesa. E ela precisava tomar cuidado porque o pânico poderia entorpecê-la e distraí-la. Ela respirou lenta e profundamente, lutando para manter a calma. Ele não sabia sobre as crianças; portanto, era evidente que ele não havia lido nenhuma das cartas dela. Ela estava convencida de que, se ele soubesse sobre os gêmeos, a teria deixado em paz. Que tipo de homem sairia de sua rotina para desenterrar problemas?

Mas lá estava Edward, e ela pôde ouvir uma voz de advertência ecoar na cabeça, levando-a, de repente, de volta para o primeiro encontro deles.

Naquela época, Isabella tinha conseguido o primeiro trabalho como vice-gerente de um centro de lazer. Rosalie, uma das amigas dela de universidade, era de família rica, e o pai dela lhe comprara um apartamento em um prédio glamoroso. Quando Rosalie percebeu o quanto Isabella estava lutando para encontrar um local para morar que ela pudesse pagar, ela convidou Isabella para ocupar um pequeno quarto, com espaço suficiente apenas para uma cama de solteiro com gavetas embaixo. Mas Isabella não se importava com o tamanho do quarto, ela estava feliz por ter a companhia de Rosalie, sem mencionar o acesso diário ao fabuloso complexo de lazer de que desfrutavam os moradores.

Isabella sempre fora uma exímia nadadora e ganhou tantos troféus para sua escola que ela poderia ter aspirado uma carreira atlética se os pais dela tivessem agido de outro modo. Infelizmente, apesar dos esforços do treinador dela para persuadi-los, os pais de Isabella não quiseram se comprometer a gastar tempo e dinheiro com um programa de treinamento sério para a talentosa filha. Mesmo assim, Isabella ainda amava o esporte e nadava sempre que podia.

A primeira vez que ela viu Edward, ele estava nadando de um lado a outro da piscina com o fluxo suave de um tubarão. Ela notou que a técnica dele era um tanto preguiçosa, a velocidade, moderada, e pôde ultrapassá-lo sem esforço durante o treino habitualmente vigoroso.

– Vamos apostar uma corrida! – o desafiou quando conseguiu alcançá-la.

Ela ainda podia lembrar-se daqueles lindos olhos escuros e profundos, brilhando como bronze polido, eletrizantes e emoldurados pelo rosto magro e bonito.

– Eu vou ganhar de você – avisou-a. – Você vai saber lidar com isso?

Aqueles exuberantes olhos escuros brilharam, como se ela tivesse acendido uma fogueira dentro dele.

– Quero só ver... – o desafiou.

E, assim como ele, ela adorou o desafio e nadou tão rápido quanto uma bala. Isabella o venceu já na linha de chegada e se virou para poder saborear o olhar de incredulidade daquele homem. Depois ela pulou para fora da água, e ele a seguiu. Perto dele, a figura de Isabella parecia ainda mais diminuta. Edward exibia um corpo poderoso como uma torre, com a água escorrendo por sobre o abdome completamente definido, chamando a atenção dela para a maravilhosa estrutura muscular dele. Possivelmente, foi a primeira vez que ela _realmente_ reparou no corpo de um homem.

– Você é tão pequena. Como diabos conseguiu me vencer? – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

– Eu sou uma boa nadadora.

– Nós temos de repetir a dose, _koukla mou_.

– OK, mesma hora, na quarta-feira, mas eu devo avisá-lo de que treino todos os dias. Além disso, sua técnica é desleixada.

– Desleixada… – repetiu Edward ainda mais incrédulo, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas de ébano. – Se eu não estivesse cansado, eu teria batido você fácil!

Isabella riu.

– Claro que sim – concordou ela de modo pacífico, sabendo como era o ego masculino.

Ele estendeu a mão magra e morena.

– Sou Edward Cullen... A gente se vê na quarta-feira, e eu vou acabar com você.

– Eu acho que não – respondeu ela com alegria.

– Edward Cullen? Você conheceu Edward na piscina dos moradores, onde nós, pessoas comuns, nadamos? – Rosalie ofegava consternada quando Isabella contou a ela. – O que diabos ele estava fazendo lá? Ele é dono da cobertura que tem uma piscina particular.

– Bem, ele, então, estava se rebaixando esta noite. Quem é ele?

– Ele é um magnata e playboy grego, podre de rico, que a cada semana aparece acompanhado de uma mulher diferente. Eu já o vi com algumas no elevador. Ele gosta muito de beldades decorativas. Fique esperta. Ele vai devorá-la como se você fosse um tira-gosto – avisou Rosalie de modo seco.

Mas, naquela mesma noite, a lembrança da perfeição masculina de Edward esquentou e perturbou os sonhos de Isabella, que ficou admirada com o efeito que aquele homem tinha sobre ela, uma vez que a educação rigorosa fez dela uma mulher sempre reservada e cautelosa sobre tudo o que envolvia sexo. Só de olhar para ele era possível perceber que Edward Cullen era um animal muito sexual. Na quarta-feira seguinte, ela o venceu novamente, mas teve de se esforçar um pouco mais.

– Tome um drink comigo – convidou ele depois, lançando um olhar faminto sobre as curvas de Isabella, que vestia um terno preto e vermelho, e depois fixando os olhos na boca macia e carnuda. A potência sexual de aquele olhar era flagrante e a fez corar.

– Não, obrigada. – O medo de perder a cabeça e, de alguma forma, fazer papel de boba tornava Isabella ainda mais cautelosa.

– Uma revanche então... Ou você acha que terá sorte pela terceira vez? – insistiu ele, com os olhos bem marcados por longos cílios negros denunciando o tom de brincadeira.

– Minha colega de quarto disse que você tem piscina própria.

– É que ela em breve será substituída. Revanche? – pressionou ele novamente, desafiando-a com um brilho nos olhos. – Na próxima vez, o perdedor paga o jantar. Dê-me o seu número de telefone, e nós marcaremos uma data. Estou prestes a me ausentar dos EUA por uma semana.

Ela admirava a persistência dele e nunca tinha sido capaz de resistir a um desafio. Na terceira vez, ele a venceu, socando o ar em triunfo. E aquele foi também o momento em que ela se apaixonou por Edward. Isabella ficou encantada ao flagrar aquele traço naturalmente dramático da personalidade que ele mantinha escondido por debaixo de uma máscara de autoconfiança. Ela amou ver aquele sorriso e entusiasmo de menino levado desfazendo aquelas feições endurecidas.

Ela o levou para jantar em um restaurante tipicamente americano, no fim da rua, no estilo básico e pouco sofisticado. Ela percebeu que não era um ambiente a que ele estava acostumado, mas ele mostrou ter um bom espírito esportivo e revelou ser um divertido contador de histórias, que a fez esquecer sobre o trabalho e as ambições dela. Ele presumiu que ela o acompanharia até o apartamento dele após o jantar e ficou surpreso quando ela recusou o convite, pois ele era o tipo de homem acostumado a conquistas fáceis. Depois dessa rejeição, ele levou duas semanas para telefonar outra vez.

– Ele vai magoar você – advertiu Rosalie. – Ele é muito bonito, muito rico, muito arrogante. Você é muito pé no chão. O que você tem em comum com um cara como ele?

E a resposta foi... _Nada_. Mas, como uma mariposa atraída pela chama de uma vela, ela se recusou a ver o óbvio e acabou realmente se queimando. E o dano foi tão sério que, desde então, Isabella evitou ao máximo se envolver com outra pessoa. De tempos em tempos, outros homens a desejaram, mas ela resistiu relutante em enfrentar novas complicações na vida. De qualquer forma, viver sob o mesmo teto que a mãe era quase usar um cinto de castidade pensou ela, rindo da própria situação.

Edward já a estava esperando no elegante restaurante. Ele se levantou quando ela se aproximou, direcionando um olhar afiado para os traços delicados dela. Ela parecia um anjo, frágil, puro, com olhos de ametista que pareciam jóias no rosto em forma de coração. Ele notou que outros homens a observavam, e a imagem sedutora dela na cama dele, envolta em lençóis de seda, passou pela cabeça de Edward, fazendo o membro dele endurecer na hora. Ele ficou maravilhado com o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele, embora soubesse que ela era desonesta e não merecia confiança, pois não passava de uma ladra inconseqüente e tola sob aquela máscara de perfeição. Nenhuma mulher realmente inteligente teria jogado pela janela tudo o que ele podia oferecer em troca de viver a emoção barata de um encontro casual, que ele imaginava representar uma soma irrisória de dinheiro.

Isabella sentiu o calor daquele olhar de admiração e enrubesceu, enrijecendo a coluna na tentativa de imprimir ao comportamento dela toda a autodisciplina possível. Disposta a não reagir, ela sentou-se e imediatamente pegou o cardápio. Ela escolheu logo um prato principal, não quis beber vinho e permaneceu na cadeira, como se fosse uma criança cujos pais tivessem mandado sentar-se corretamente à mesa.

– Então diga o que você quer, e vamos acabar logo com isso – sugeriu Isabella, ansiosa para assumir o controle da conversa, em vez de se comportar de modo covarde como uma vítima.

Os olhos de ébano de Edward pousaram sobre as mãos que ela tinha cruzado sobre a mesa, e a linda boca assumiu um toque sarcástico.

– Eu quero você – respondeu ele com cinismo.

Isabella franziu a testa.

– De que maneira?

Edward riu a ironia iluminando os olhos extraordinários que ganharam um sombreado entre âmbar e mel.

– Da maneira mais óbvia que um homem pode querer uma mulher.

Mas ela não acreditava naquilo. Afinal, ele a abandonara para casar com uma mulher grega excepcionalmente bela, uma socialite chamada Tania, poucas semanas depois da separação deles? Ela não tinha sido capaz de segurá-lo naquela época, não tinha sido importante o suficiente para cativar o interesse dele. Em uma velocidade vertiginosa, ele a deixara e seguira com a vida dele. Depois ele se divorciou tão rápido que nem deu tempo para a tinta da certidão de casamento secar. Talvez ele tivesse se cansado da esposa e do casamento da mesma maneira que se entediou de Isabella. Talvez ele simplesmente não fosse capaz de se _importar_ com qualquer mulher.

– Esse é o preço do meu silêncio – declarou Edward com uma voz suave como seda.

Chantagem? Isabella estava chocada, tão chocada que mordeu o lábio inferior e provou o leve gosto de sangue na boca.

– O silêncio sobre o suposto roubo pelo qual você acredita que eu seja culpada.

– Pelo qual eu _sei_ que você é culpada – retrucou Edward.

– Você não pode estar falando sério. – Isabella respirou fundo.

O rosto esguio e bronzeado de Edward irradiava pura autoconfiança. Ele deslizou o dedo magro e moreno sobre as costas da mão dela, fazendo com que todas as células do corpo de Isabella ficassem em estado de alerta.

– Por que você diz isso? Tivemos momentos muito bons entre os lençóis.

Isabella foi tomada de assalto por memórias indesejáveis. Ela enrijeceu de imediato, espantada pelo corpo ainda reagir em sintonia com aquele tom de voz de Edward. Dentro do sutiã, os seios intumesceram, os mamilos ficaram proeminentes, e a respiração arranhava a garganta apertada. Ela piscou, baixou os cílios, desviando do olhar quente fixado nela. Ele ainda mexia com ela, e isso a chocava, mas, de fato, não era algo tão surpreendente assim. Ela vivia como uma freira desde que os filhos nasceram grata só por ter um emprego e um teto sobre a cabeça, depois de um período difícil no qual estava grávida e desempregada. _Bons momentos_. Aquela frase a rebaixava ofuscava a luz daquilo que ela acreditou que eles tivessem algum dia compartilhado. Será que ela se resumia a apenas "bons momentos"? Ou o fato de ele reaparecer na vida dela, tentando forçá-la a dedicar o tempo dela e entregar o corpo a ele de novo, era uma prova de que ela realmente significara algo mais para ele? Era uma suspeita inebriante. Não que ela ainda se importasse com ele, ponderou, mas, como qualquer mulher, ela tinha orgulho.

– Então o que você está propondo? – perguntou Isabella, decidida a entrar no jogo dele até entender melhor a situação. – Você, por acaso, está me pedindo para voltar para você?

– _Na pas sto dialo_… Vá para o inferno! – grunhiu Edward, e cada músculo do corpo espetacular dele reagiu sem acreditar no que ele acabara de ouvir. – Eu estou propondo apenas um fim de semana.

O rosto delicado de Isabella congelou. Ela sentiu a dor provocada por aquele desprezo atingir direto a medula e, interiormente, jurou que, de alguma forma, algum dia, ele iria pagar por insultá-la daquele jeito. Se o garçom não tivesse chegado com os pratos, ela talvez tivesse cometido algo imprudente. Forçada a segurar a língua, ela fixou o olhar no prato, tentando conter a ira e a amargura que a envenenavam. Como ele ousava dizer tais coisas? Como ele ousava tratá-la como uma prostituta que ele poderia pagar por uma hora ou duas?

– Um fim de semana vulgar – frisou ela, comprimindo os lábios. – Isso é a sua cara.

Aqueles olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam debaixo dos longos cílios. O poder da personalidade e a virilidade de Edward criavam uma aura agressiva. Outro sinal de alerta percorreu o corpo de Isabella. Era como cutucar um tigre por trás das grades da jaula: uma sensação emocionante, uma pequena vingança pela humilhação que ele havia infligido a ela.

– Um fim de semana em troca do meu silêncio e dos 20 mil que você roubou... E está saindo barato para você – brincou Edward, frio como gelo.

Isabella queria esmurrá-lo, mas teve de conter esse desejo natural. Ela cerrou os punhos e colocou as mãos sobre o colo, fora da vista do perspicaz algoz. A única maneira de jogar com Edward era manter-se fria. Se ela perdesse a cabeça, seria a ruína dela, e ele poderia deitar e rolar sobre ela.

– Pare de bancar a deusa de gelo. Isso pode excitar Morton, mas não funciona comigo – disse Edward de modo seco. – Um fim de semana... Essa é a minha proposta.

– Tudo isto é algum tipo de armação? Você não tem a intenção de fazer negócio com Sam? – pressionou Isabella, tremendo por dentro.

– Essa é uma questão que cabe a mim e à minha equipe de aquisições. Se for um bom investimento, a sua presença no quadro de funcionários não vai me deter, embora, obviamente, eu mandarei a equipe de contabilidade forense verificar as suas atividades.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

– Eles não encontrarão nada, porque eu não fiz nada desonesto. Nem na empresa de Sam nem na sua. E tem mais, eu não vou ceder à sua chantagem.

– Eu acho que você vai acabar engolindo essas palavras – advertiu Edward com voz mansa, espetando um pedaço de bife suculento, demonstrando que o apetite permanecia intacto.

– Você tem de me mostrar às provas que você diz ter antes que eu possa tomar qualquer decisão.

– Depois do jantar. As provas estão na minha suíte – respondeu ele com calma.

Isabella ficou intrigada por ele ter concordado em mostrar as provas tão facilmente. Era evidente que ele estava confiante sobre as provas que tinha contra ela. Mas, embora estivesse desconfiada, ela levantou o queixo, e os olhos de ametista brilharam em tom de desafio. – Vamos ver.

Ela comeu mesmo estando sem fome, pois sabia que o nervosismo iria transparecer se ficasse apenas jogando a comida de um lado para o outro, sem quase tocá-la.

– Eu tenho de ir para casa por uma semana – comentou Edward com calma. – A empresa do meu pai adotivo está em apuros, e ele precisa dos meus conselhos. Você deve estar ciente da situação atual da economia grega.

Isabella assentiu a contragosto.

– Você não está sofrendo os mesmos efeitos?

– Meus negócios são principalmente aqui e na América do Norte. Alguns anos atrás, eu vi o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, mas Carlisle é teimoso. Ele não gosta de mudanças e não quis me ouvir quando eu tentei avisá-lo.

– E você está me dizendo isso _por que_...?

– Para que você possa abrir espaço na sua agenda social certamente concorrida.

Isabella rangeu os dentes por trás dos lábios fechados. A indignação dela só aumentava. Era uma afronta vê-lo tão confiante na vitória. Por uma fração de segundo, ela ficou tentada a dizer que criar dois filhos tomava todo o tempo livre que tinha, mas o bom senso e o orgulho a fizeram manter a calma. Ela não queria que ele soubesse que, na atual conjuntura, sair à noite para ela significava, no máximo, uma ida ao cinema ou um modesto jantar com os amigos.

– Então, em que pé estão as coisas com Morton? – perguntou Edward em voz baixa.

Como Edward raramente falava baixo, ela olhou desconfiada.

– Meu relacionamento com Sam não é da sua conta.

– Eu me divorciei – murmurou ele.

Isabella deu de ombros, como se aquela informação não significasse nada para ela.

– Eu li sobre isso nos jornais. Seu casamento não durou muito tempo.

Ele franziu a testa, praticamente unindo as sobrancelhas negras.

– Tempo suficiente.

Ao notar como aquele rosto lindo assumiu uma aparência sombria e endurecida, Isabella descobriu algo impactante: o casamento desfeito ainda o incomodava. Ela percebeu o pesar e a postura reservada, sendo que esta última não era novidade. Edward sempre escondia o jogo e os sentimentos. E ele agiu assim até o fim do relacionamento deles, quando comunicou a ela que estava tudo acabado sem drama ou remorso. A lembrança fez Isabella enrijecer a coluna, porque, naquela época, ela estava totalmente despreparada para aquele desfecho. Desta vez, ela sabia com quem estava lidando. E, se ele queria uma briga, ela lhe daria uma!

No elevador, o clima era tenso. Ela não podia acreditar na situação em que estava. Será que ele a via como uma fonte de consolo agora que o casamento dele estava acabado? Mas ela logo se convenceu de que aquela proposta de passar um fim de semana juntos não significava tanto para ele, e as bochechas coraram de vergonha por ela ter pensado nisso. Edward a observava com atenção, mas a mente dele projetou uma imagem diferente: ela de cabelo solto, com um vestido de festa no lugar do terno, de salto alto para exibir as pernas bem torneadas. O corpo dele estremeceu com aquela imagem e foi rapidamente induzido a resgatar outras do passado. Quando ela estivesse na cama dele outra vez, ela o desapontaria, com toda certeza. _Não será tão bom quanto me lembro_, disse Edward a si mesmo. E esse era o objetivo do jogo, além, é claro, de uma boa dose de merecida retaliação. Ela, porém, havia mudado. Aqueles olhos de ametista não revelavam mais cada reação dela, tornando-a transparente, de fácil leitura. Ela agora era mais controlada. E, depois que ela visse que ele detinha provas definitivas dos roubos dela, ela com certeza tentaria agradá-lo...

Isabella ainda não tinha se pronunciado naquele quarto de hotel silencioso. Ela ficou aguardando no meio da sala de recepção, tendo recusado uma bebida. Ao vê-lo entrar no quarto para pegar os supostos documentos, ela não conseguiu deixar de observar o corpo magro e poderoso, que antes habitara os sonhos dela. Ela teve de reconhecer que outros homens não chegavam nem aos pés dele em termos de desenvoltura e graça, e ela apertou os lábios, contrariada por pensar nessas coisas. De fato, Edward era um cara que chamava muita atenção. Todas as mulheres viravam a cabeça ao vê-lo passar. Mas Rosalie estava certa sobre ele. Ele não passava de um predador, e ela agora simplesmente estava na mira dele. Isabella ficou imaginando o que a esposa dele tinha feito a ele. Será que Edward tinha contas a acertar com o sexo feminino? E por que depois de quase três anos ela voltara a ser o prato do dia?

Edward entregou o arquivo a ela.

– Vá em frente e dê uma olhada.

Mais uma vez, a autoconfiança dele elevou o nível de ansiedade de Isabella. Ela levou o arquivo para o sofá e sentou-se, determinada a não ser apressada ou interrompida. Havia cópias de muitos documentos que ela tinha assinado enquanto trabalhava para ele, pagamentos a fornecedores e terapeutas, além de recibos anexados a outras cópias que mostravam discrepâncias nos números, indicando que as cifras haviam sido alteradas. O coração de Isabella encolheu no peito, e ela sentiu como se alguém estivesse sentado nos pulmões dela. Era, de fato, um material muito contundente.

Os joelhos tremiam irritantemente sob o arquivo no colo de Isabella, mas ela ainda lutou para manter a mente clara.

– E, de acordo com a sua investigação, esses terapeutas particulares não existiram?

– Você sabe que eles não existiram – respondeu Edward de modo objetivo.

Isabella leu o último documento e se deparou com uma evidência que apontava um pagamento único de mil libras depositado em uma conta bancária no nome dela, o que lhe provocou náuseas e revirou o estômago. Será que ela chegou a fechar aquela antiga conta bancária? Ela teve a intenção de encerrá-la, mas não conseguia lembrar se, de fato, o tinha feito. Apenas um pagamento, mas era o suficiente para condená-la. Na opinião dela, só Victoria Jennings poderia ser responsável por tal duplicidade. Ela costumava assinar automaticamente tudo o que aquela mulher mais velha colocava sobre a mesa dela. Olhando para trás, ela sabia que tinha confiado demais em Victoria. Infelizmente, a administração do SPA tinha sido o primeiro trabalho sério de Isabella, e ela não tinha a quem designar no lugar dela quando Edward pedia para ela dedicar um tempo para ele. Sobrecarregada pelo trabalho, tendo de lidar com uma equipe hostil, que odiava trabalhar para a namorada do dono, e nutrindo um desejo profundo de impressionar Edward com sua eficiência, ela acabou confiando muito em Victoria, que trabalhava no SPA desde a inauguração, dez anos antes e sabia tudo sobre o negócio. Não se deve mesmo confiar cegamente em ninguém, Isabella tinha de admitir. Mesmo Sam duvidaria da inocência dela diante de uma prova tão contundente como aquela.

Isabella ficou de pé e deixou cair com desprezo o arquivo sobre a mesa de café.

– Muito impressionante, mas eu não _fiz_ isso! Quando você me colocou nesse trabalho, você me deu uma grande oportunidade, e eu jamais o apunhalaria pelas costas roubando o seu dinheiro.

Edward continuou a olhar para ela. Os olhos dele agora pareciam ganhar mais brilho sob os cílios exuberantes. Ela, de repente, viu-se lutando para respirar com calma, e algo dentro dela parecia fazer o sangue acelerar nas veias. Isabella sentiu um burburinho de excitação proibida no estômago que foi se espalhando e contagiando todo o corpo.

– Você ainda me quer _koukla mou_ – ronronou Edward, deleitando-se com a carga sensual presente na atmosfera, enquanto ela estampava um olhar de alerta. Foi a primeira vez que ele conseguiu ler as emoções dela novamente, e isso o deixou satisfeito.

– Não! Isso não é verdade de jeito nenhum! – retrucou Isabella com veemência, arrependendo-se de ter pedido para ver as provas na presença dele, pois isso a enervara e comprometera o autocontrole. Agora ela estava totalmente abalada e nervosa, um estado a ser evitado quando se está na mira de um predador.

Edward esticou o braço e agarrou o pulso delgado de Isabella, tirando-a de trás da mesa. A tempestade de sensações dentro dela ganhou a força de um furacão, arrasando com o senso de cautela e reflexo de defesa.

– Não... – disse ela com a voz embargada, lutando apenas para conseguir fazer o ar circular de novo nos pulmões.

Ele não se deixou abater e a puxou para perto, envolvendo-a nos braços fortes. Presa naquele abraço, Isabella sentia o calor e a força dele agindo como um afrodisíaco sobre os sentidos abalados. Ela tentou manter distância entre eles, o corpo esbelto rígido como uma rocha, mas ele fechou o cerco com um propósito implacável.

– Está tudo bem – sussurrou ele em um tom assustadoramente suave. – Eu quero você também.

Isabella não queria ouvir isso daquele homem que a tinha abandonado e logo se casara com outra mulher. Ele nunca a quis o suficiente para amá-la ou manter uma relação, e era a única coisa que ela queria dele. Ele queria sexo, apenas sexo, ela repetia a si mesma, enquanto o calor reconfortante dele atravessava as roupas dela para aquecer as pernas e os braços trêmulos. Mas muito mais traiçoeiro era o cheiro incrivelmente familiar dele. As narinas de Isabella dilataram, inebriadas, com o leve aroma de colônia que ele sempre usou, e o qual ela nunca esqueceu. Ela o cheirava como se ele fosse uma droga proibida.

– Pare com isso, Edward! – disse ela em tom áspero. – Eu não farei isso de novo. Eu nunca mais vou repetir isso com você!

– Vamos ver... – disse ele, baixando os olhos dourados, enquanto o rosto em forma de coração dela exibia uma expressão em profundo em conflito. Ele pousou a linda boca sobre a dela, reivindicando o beijo que ela faria qualquer coisa para rejeitar.

Mas o gosto dele era instantaneamente viciante. Mesmo assim, ela tentava afastá-lo, batendo nos ombros largos dele, mas ele a puxou ainda mais para perto. Um desejo quente e uma fome incontrolável a dominaram e fizeram os joelhos dela tremerem. E ela não sabia se a culpa era dela ou dele ou se ambos eram igualmente responsáveis. A língua dele penetrou, e ela estremeceu, ao mesmo tempo tão acesa e indefesa com a investida dele que doía... Doía sentir algo tão forte depois de tanto tempo. Ela passou então a querer aquele beijo, com uma ferocidade súbita que a aterrorizava. Nada mais importava, a não ser o poder do corpo dele contra o dela. Os mamilos endurecerem, e ela sentiu um calor úmido entre as coxas. A boca dele envolveu a dela com uma ânsia que percorreu o corpo como um choque elétrico, excitando todos os sentidos dela. Ela nunca havia experimentado algo tão bom, nunca tinha sentido tanto desejo, que foi necessário acionar cada célula do corpo para atender ao grito de alerta que o cérebro emitiu.

– Não! – vociferou ela, empurrando-o para longe de forma tão brusca que quase o fez perder o famoso equilíbrio felino.

Aturdido, Edward piscou. Ela ergueu o punho, como se fosse um boxeador profissional. Ele balançou a cabeça, os olhos escuros tentando despertar daquele surto de desejo que tomou conta da estrutura grande e poderosa dele.

– Você está certa... Este não é o momento. Eu tenho de pegar um avião – argumentou ele com voz rouca.

Isabella arfava, esforçando-se para se recompor tão rapidamente quanto ele. Os olhos de ametista estavam escuros de tanta emoção e não conseguiam esconder o ódio que ela sentia.

– Meu _não_ quer dizer _nunca_ – retrucou, trêmula. – Deixe-me em paz, fique longe de mim e pare de me ameaçar.

Os olhos de diamante negro dele voltaram a brilhar, pois não havia nada na vida que Edward gostasse mais do que um desafio.

– Eu não vou desaparecer.

– Você vai se queimar se continuar me importunando – advertiu Isabella. O pequeno rosto parecia inabalado, mas escondia toda a raiva que sentia. – Saia da minha vida ou você vai se arrepender.

– Não, eu não vou. Eu raramente me arrependo de alguma coisa – proferiu Edward, visivelmente saboreando a situação. – Você tem medo de que eu estrague o seu futuro com Morton? Desculpe _koukla mou_. Eu estarei fazendo um favor a ele. Você é tóxica.

Isabella cerrou os punhos.

– Acho que você sentirá o efeito tóxico com mais força depois que isso acabar.

E Edward disparou:

– Eu poderia lidar com você com o pé nas costas.

– Você sempre acreditou na própria publicidade – rebateu Isabella com firmeza, a coluna ereta como uma seta, enquanto caminhava para a porta. – Vou pegar um táxi de volta para Stanwick.

No elevador, ela teve o que parecia ser um ataque de pânico, o coração batendo rápido demais, e ela suava frio. Que beijo? Dinamite total! Como pôde acontecer? Ela não estava mais apaixonada por ele, tinha acreditado estar totalmente curada... Até o instante em que pôs os olhos nele outra vez e foi hipnotizada.

Talvez ela tivesse sucumbido ao beijo porque se aborreceu ao ler o arquivo. "É a melhor desculpa que você pode encontrar?", soou uma vozinha dentro da cabeça dela. Ela corou, odiando a si mesma quase tanto quanto o odiava. A reação diante dele revelou a fragilidade dela, e isso era inaceitável.


	5. Chapter 4

Nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte, Isabella balançava o filho Anthony no colo. Um pesadelo o acordara, e sempre levava um tempo até acalmá-lo para que voltasse a dormir.

– Mãe... – falou ele sonolento, fixando os grandes olhos escuros nela enquanto ela alisava os cachos curtos despenteados. As pálpebras cederam ao cansaço, e ele adormeceu de novo.

Assim como o filho, Isabella estava exausta. Quando ela voltou ao Stanwick para pegar o carro, Sam quis saber quais foram às impressões de Edward, o que durou quase duas horas. Sam queria muito que as propriedades integrassem o império Cullen porque ele acreditava sinceramente que um empresário como Edward poderia elevar o nível dos três hotéis dele, frutos de uma vida inteira de trabalho. Pela primeira vez, Isabella se sentiu desconfortável diante de Sam, pois sabia que não estava sendo inteiramente honesta com ele. Ele não sabia do relacionamento anterior dela com Edward Cullen, e ela não queria que ele soubesse. Se Sam soubesse que Edward era o cara que a abandonou e ignorou as cartas e ligações dela pedindo ajuda quando ela estava grávida, ele automaticamente perderia a confiança no jovem empresário. E não era certo que a vida pessoal atribulada de Isabella atrapalhasse os planos de aposentadoria de Sam. Deixar isso acontecer seria mais errado do que continuar a guardar segredos.

Anthony debruçou-se sobre o ombro de Isabella, o cabelo preto encaracolado fazendo cócegas no queixo dela, um peso quente de criança em sono profundo.

– Coloque-o logo de volta na cama – aconselhou uma voz.

Isabella suspirou e ficou de pé, enquanto Renné Swan, uma mulher pequena e loira, correu para ajeitar a roupa de cama e ajudar a filha a deitar o menino.

– Sinto muito que Anthony a tenha acordado de novo.

– Não seja boba. Eu não tenho de levantar tão cedo quanto você – respondeu a mãe. – Volte para a cama. Você parece uma sonâmbula. Eu não sei o que passa pela cabeça de Sam, prendendo-a no trabalho até tão tarde. Ele não tem nenhuma consideração pelo seu desejo de passar mais tempo com a família.

– E por que ele teria? Ele nunca teve de se preocupar com filhos – murmurou Isabella baixinho, cobrindo o pequeno corpo do filho. – Sam sempre gosta de terminar o dia relaxando, batendo papo, e ele está muito animado com a possibilidade de vender as propriedades dele.

– Tudo bem para ele, mas, se realmente vender tudo, como você e os demais funcionários ficarão? – questionou Renné, preocupada. – Nós não podemos viver apenas da minha pensão.

Isabella deu um tapinha no ombro tenso da mãe.

– Nós vamos sobreviver. Aparentemente, a lei protege os nossos postos de trabalho em caso de aquisição. Mas eu vou conseguir trabalho em outro lugar se for necessário.

– Não será fácil do jeito que a economia está. Não há muitos empregos disponíveis – protestou Renné.

– Ficaremos bem – declarou Isabella com uma confiança que não tinha e sentindo-se culpada por não contar à mãe que Edward Cullen era o potencial comprador de Sam.

Mas essa notícia só aborreceria Renné Swan, que também iria querer saber por que a filha não aproveitou o contato com Edward para finalmente contar que ele era pai dos filhos dela. Além disso, a mãe era uma pessoa sempre estressada, sempre em busca da próxima nuvem negra no horizonte, e Isabella somente compartilhava más notícias com Renné quando não havia saída. Depois de verificar que Melanie, gêmea de Anthony, continuava em um sono profundo, confortavelmente encolhida, Isabella voltou para a cama. Ela ficou na escuridão sentindo-se tão ansiosa quanto à mãe, ou talvez mais, lutando para pensar nas bênçãos e não nas mazelas da vida.

Elas moravam em uma casa confortável com terraço. Era alugada, não própria. Renné, com certeza prevendo tempos menos prósperos, achou arriscado demais pedir um empréstimo para comprar algo. Na época, a atitude da mãe a irritou, mas agora, com o perigo de perder o emprego, Isabella estava aliviada de viver de aluguel em uma casa modesta. Sam tranqüilizou-a, lembrando que a legislação atual garantia o emprego de todos quando a empresa muda de dono. Mas há sempre uma forma de burlar as leis, pensou Isabella. Além disso, ela já sabia que Edward não a queria na equipe dele, sendo sensato, então, começar imediatamente a procurar um novo trabalho. Infelizmente, isso poderia levar meses, mas com certeza era possível. Ela tinha de ser mais confiante, mais forte, e estar pronta para enfrentar desafios futuros.

Mas Edward não era um mero desafio. Ele mais parecia uma grande rocha fincada no caminho dela, um obstáculo incontornável. Ele acreditava que ela o havia roubado. Mas por que não a perseguiu naquela época? Por que não chamou a polícia? Isabella se esforçou para recapitular e calculou que Edward acabara de se casar quando obteve provas do suposto roubo. Se ele tivesse colocado a polícia atrás dela, o fato de ela ser ex dele logo emergiria e talvez chegasse aos jornais. Será que ele teve vergonha? Pelo que podia se lembrar, Edward não era do tipo que se envergonhava com tanta facilidade. Mas a história talvez envergonhasse ou irritasse a noiva dele. Seria possível que Edward mantivesse uma relação com Tania e ela _ao mesmo tempo_? E, por isso, temia ter o fato exposto? Afinal, Edward se casou apenas três meses depois de romper com Isabella, e dificilmente os casais saltam do primeiro encontro para o casamento tão rápido. E se ele estivesse traindo as duas? Ela nunca teve razões para acreditar que ele fosse infiel, mas ela também não duvidava de que ele fosse capaz disso. Afinal, o que ela realmente sabia sobre Edward, se ela nem suspeitava de que ele estava prestes a terminar com ela?

Isabella sempre gostou de segurança e nunca correu riscos. A única vez que ela arriscou, com Edward, se deu muito mal. Nesse sentido, ela e Edward eram totalmente opostos, porque nada o excitava mais do que assumir um risco ou desafio. Então, quando ele começou a convidá-la para sair depois de finalmente vencê-la na natação, ela disse não, não e não muitas vezes, até que ele conseguiu convencê-la a ir a uma festa no apartamento dele, convidando-a a levar alguns amigos.

Amparada pela presença de Rosalie e Jasper, Isabella relaxou, e a noite com Edward foi mágica, mais tarde ela iria gostar, pois o comportamento dele foi exemplar. No fim da noite, Edward a beijou pela primeira vez. E aquele único beijo já foi muito explosivo, trazendo à tona os sonhos mais selvagens... O que a aterrorizava. Ela sabia, desde o início, que Edward Cullen era um investimento de alto risco: letalmente perigoso para a paz de espírito dela.

– Eu gosto de você... Gosto mesmo – dissera ela encabulada e ainda tremendo pela intensa paixão que acabara de despertar entre eles. – Por que não podemos ser apenas amigos?

– Amigos? – perguntara Edward, como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquela palavra antes.

– É assim que eu prefiro – dissera Isabella com vivacidade.

– Eu não topo isso – retrucara-o de modo objetivo.

Hoje, Isabella admitia, com pesar, que, no início da relação, ela se saíra melhor do que mais adiante. E, depois que teve os gêmeos, a vida dela virou de cabeça para baixo. Ela se sentia envergonhada por ter ficado tão irritada com Edward naquela suíte de hotel a ponto de realmente cogitar ameaçá-lo contando sobre os filhos. Que terrível sentimento quase a fez cometer uma insanidade dessas? Ele não iria querer os filhos, jamais concordaria em assumir o papel de pai. Ele somente nutriria raiva e ressentimento pela posição em que ela o colocou, o que a faria se sentir pequena e humilhada, apenas um fardo para ele. Com certeza, ela tinha o direito de conservar um pouco de orgulho quando não havia aparentemente nenhuma vantagem em dizer a verdade.

Afinal, certa vez, Edward lhe confidenciou que a namorada de um dos amigos dele tinha feito um aborto.

– Isso foi o fim para eles – comentou-o categoricamente. – Poucos casais sobrevivem a esse tipo de estresse. Não sei se algum dia estarei pronto para ter filhos. Eu prefiro a minha vida sem bagagem.

Ela entendeu a mensagem nem tão sutil que ele quis passar, voltando os olhos escuros e inteligentes para ela: _Não faça isso comigo!_ Aquilo era revelador, já que foi a única vez que ele confidenciou algo a ela sobre alguém que conhecia, pois Edward sempre fora muito discreto. Ela tomou aquilo como um aviso: caso engravidasse, ele iria querer que ela fizesse um aborto, e a relação chegaria ao fim. Isabella ainda se irritava ao lembrar que a culpa do nascimento dos gêmeos foi inteiramente dele, e apesar de mais tarde ela ter ficado tão desesperada a ponto de tentar contatá-lo para pedir ajuda financeira, ela sabia que o anúncio da paternidade iria enfurecê-lo. Edward era muito arrogante e controlador para gostar de surpresas. Com certeza, ele acharia tremendamente injusto que uma mulher desse à luz um bebê sem o consentimento do homem para aceitar a responsabilidade. Não, ela não via nenhum bom motivo para contar a ele que ele era o pai de duas crianças pequenas.

Mesmo assim, o que ela estava planejando fazer sobre a ameaça dele de revelar o conteúdo daquele arquivo impressionante? Edward estava ameaçando a segurança de toda a família dela. Tudo o que ela tinha trabalhado para alcançar podia desaparecer em um estalo. Não só Isabella, mas a mãe e os filhos sairiam prejudicados se ela perdesse o emprego. Por outro lado, se ela conseguisse engolir o orgulho e entrar no jogo cruel de Edward, aquele arquivo nunca viria à tona. Ela teria, então, pelo menos mais um ano de trabalho seguro e muito tempo para buscar outro. O que é um fim de semana perto do resto da vida? Ela se lembrou da expressão perturbada da mãe naquela manhã só de saber que o grupo de Sam passaria para outras mãos. A vida tinha ensinado Renné Swan a temer o desconhecido e o inesperado. Ela não merecia sofrer com os problemas que despontavam no horizonte da filha. Além disso, Isabella faria tudo para proteger os filhos da instabilidade em que ela foi criada.

Infelizmente, Isabella acreditava que a culpa era toda dela. Em primeiro lugar, por que ela ignorou o conselho de todos para não se envolver com Edward? Ninguém tinha uma única palavra boa a dizer sobre ele, até porque a reputação de mulherengo dele falava por si só. E por que ela se fez ainda mais dependente ao concordar em ir trabalhar para ele? Aquilo não foi nada inteligente, advertiram os amigos dela. De fato, nada que ela fez durante o ano que passou com Edward tinha sido inteligente. Ela jamais deveria ter se entregado, até porque ele nunca chegara a assumir um compromisso com ela. Ele nem, ao menos, conseguiu voltar para a Inglaterra para comemorar o aniversário dela. Se ela quis ter problemas, ela conseguiu, e bastante sérios. Edward não concordaria em pegar leve. Edward teve mais de dois anos para remoer a convicção de que ela se atreveu a roubá-lo. Edward estava em busca de sangue.

Edward contemplava o magnífico pôr do sol no jardim daquela casa que era o segundo lar dos pais adotivos, longe do tumulto e trânsito de Atenas. Era uma casa esplêndida, mas, para ele, era apenas um local de memórias aconchegantes, situada na ilha privada de Thesos, a qual Edward herdou quando tinha 21 anos.

Embora muito amorosos, os pais adotivos de Edward tinham uma visão muito estreita da vida, sem meio-termo, o que os tornava pessoas difíceis de lidar, refletiu ele com frustração. Carlisle e Esme Denes sempre foram extremamente escrupulosos para não tirar vantagens financeiras da riqueza de Edward, que passou para a custódia deles quando era apenas um menino. Agora Edward passara três dias trancado em um escritório com Carlisle, lutando para tirar a empresa dele da beira da falência, mas sem poder oferecer nem mesmo um pequeno empréstimo para ajudá-lo. Eles não aceitariam o dinheiro dele de forma alguma. Mas o estresse era tanto que Carlisle adormeceu no meio do jantar, enquanto a mãe de Edward ainda exibia um quadro preocupante, pois, embora negasse, ela nunca se recuperou por completo do colapso nervoso que sofrera um ano e meio antes.

Se eles soubessem dos planos dele em relação à Isabella Swan ficariam chocados, Edward reconheceu a contragosto. Eles o adoravam, sempre pensavam o melhor dele e acreditavam piamente que ele teria absorvido os valores e princípios de decência passados por eles. Mas, desde criança, Edward aprendeu como agradar os pais muitas vezes fingindo. Afinal, achava que não cabia a ele salvar o mundo de todo o mal... O rosto magro e forte ganhou uma expressão feroz ao pensar na situação particularmente desagradável que estava perturbando tanto a consciência dele. Serviu-se de outra bebida e rapidamente afastou esse pensamento.

Em meio a uma vida totalmente tomada por 18 horas diárias de trabalho para atender a todas as demandas de seu império de negócios, Isabella era uma maravilhosa distração, e _só_ isso. Porém, se ela não telefonasse nas próximas 24 horas, eles entrariam no segundo round da batalha de quem é mais esperto, e ele jogaria duro. Ele já estava arquitetando a próxima jogada, sem qualquer remorso. Era nítido que ele não possuía o gene do perdão. Isso estava se tornando óbvio até para ele mesmo, embora Edward não costumasse fazer auto-análise. Mas o desejo que o estava impelindo era completamente de outra natureza. Somente um beijo... Droga! Afinal, o que ele era? Um adolescente para ficar assim tão excitado e atormentado?

E por que estava tão perturbado pela possibilidade de que Isabella estivesse naquele mesmo instante na cama com Sam Morton, usando as armas mais básicas das mulheres para garantir a devoção de um homem? Por que ele se importava? Por que aquela imagem o fazia fervilhar? Isso deveria desestimulá-lo, apagar o fogo que ela despertava... Que tanto o _contrariava_. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que Edward conseguia pensar, na verdade a única coisa que despontava no horizonte do futuro próximo, era a perspectiva daquele fim de semana. Um fim de semana da mais perfeita fantasia. Entretanto, nem era preciso dizer, a fantasia, inevitavelmente, acabaria em sujeira, o ponderou com cinismo. E, então, seria o fim, e ele estaria curado daquele inconveniente e incompreensível desejo de uma vez por todas. Simples assim. Edward animou-se ao pensar naquele desfecho ideal, cada vez mais ansioso para atingir esse grau de equilíbrio.

Isabella pegou o telefone, o sangue solidificando como gelo nas veias. Mas _choramingar_ era algo que ela não fazia mais. _Demonstre fraqueza e as pessoas cairão sobre você como abutres_. Ela não era mais a mulher de três anos atrás. Entretanto, ainda que estivesse mais forte, não havia o que ela pudesse fazer para contornar aquela situação, pois Edward a colocara em um beco sem saída, sem dar a ela outra escolha a não ser proteger a todo custo aqueles que ela amava.

– Sim, Srta. Swan – respondeu alguma assistente de Edward sem personalidade. – O Sr. Cullen avisou que a senhorita ligaria. Vou passar a ligação.

A certeza absoluta de que ela cederia foi outro duro golpe no orgulho já ferido de Isabella. Ela lembrou com pesar que, dois anos e meio antes, ela tentara falar com Edward de todas as maneiras, mas sem sucesso. É claro, um telefonema de uma ex não era bem-vindo para um homem na época comprometido. Já a possibilidade de sexo fácil, ao que parece, era um assunto bem mais atraente.

– Isabella – atendeu Edward em tom gentil. – Como posso ajudá-la?

– Será que o fim de semana do dia 5 estaria bem para você? – A voz dela estava sem fôlego pela tensão e angústia que sentia por perder o controle da situação. No fundo da mente, algo gritava que ela não deveria fazer isso, não poderia concordar com algo tão desprezível, mas a consciência dela foi misericordiosa quando ela se lembrou dos filhos e da mãe, as coisas mais importantes da vida dela.

– Isso é daqui a duas semanas – rosnou Edward.

– E é a data mais próxima de que posso dispor – disse Isabella com frieza, como se estivesse agendando uma reunião de negócios.

– Concordo. Alguém entrará em contato para acertar os detalhes. Tenha em mãos um passaporte válido.

– Por quê? Onde diabos você está planejando ir? – engasgou ela.

– A algum lugar discreto. Vejo você no dia 5 – murmurou ele, imprimindo um tom baixo na voz para que ela pensasse que ele não estava sozinho.

Com a boca seca, ela desligou, sentindo um ódio forte e implacável se formando como um bloco de concreto dentro dela. O que ela fez para que ele viesse atrás dela, ameaçando destruir a vida de Isabella? _Bom, ele acha que sou uma ladra, mas, ora, por que não supera isso?_ Era o que ela queria gritar para ele. Quando eles estavam juntos, ela recusou diversos presentes e roupas caras, e isso não conta? Ela tentou, de todas as maneiras, manter uma relação paritária com ele, e a mente dela voltou ao passado...

Na época, Edward recorreu a vários gestos românticos para vencer a relutância de Isabella em iniciar um relacionamento com ele. Enviou flores, mensagens engraçadas para mantê-la em dia com a vida dele e, no Dia dos Namorados, enviou o mais lindo cartão convidando-a para jantar de novo. Durante esse período, também não houve sinal de que ele estivesse interessado em qualquer outra mulher. Diante disso, Isabella não conhecia nenhuma mulher viva que não sucumbiria a um ataque tão convincente de um homem tão bonito. Então ela finalmente saiu com ele, só os dois. Ela se divertiu à beça, e foi assim que tudo começou: encontro após encontro, eles apenas se beijavam, nada mais, porque ela não concordaria com nada mais. Como não era fã da vida celibatária, Edward protestava, insistindo em ter uma explicação, até que ela finalmente confessou que ele seria o primeiro amante dela. Desconcertado, ele a surpreendeu ao concordar em esperar até que _ela_ sentisse que era o momento certo, e Isabella o amara ainda mais por não pressioná-la.

Após um tempo, quando ela não conseguia mais dizer não para o próprio desejo, acabou dormindo com ele. E, desde o início, a conexão e a intimidade entre eles foi algo incrivelmente maravilhoso. Quatro meses depois, provavelmente cansado das inúmeras vezes em que ela não estava disponível em função do trabalho ou das horas extras que ela dedicava à atividade de personal trainer de alguns clientes seletos, ele ofereceu-lhe o cargo de gerente no SPA Mobila, no emblemático hotel de Londres. Ela pensou muito antes de aceitar, mas, como já estava trabalhando como subgerente, acreditava que o cargo estava bem dentro das capacidades dela. Ela temia que assumir o trabalho mudasse a relação com Edward, mas nunca imaginou que os novos colegas pudessem se ressentir dos laços pessoais dela com o patrão.

Na época, ela estava tomando anticoncepcional, mas todas as marcas que experimentou provocaram alterações de humor, fazendo-a se sentir uma estranha dentro da própria pele. Diante disso, Edward prontificou-se a tomar as devidas precauções. Logo depois, ele contou sobre a namorada do amigo que fez um aborto, obviamente porque essa possibilidade passou a preocupá-lo. Seis meses depois, ela praticamente morava no apartamento de Edward quando ele não estava viajando. Ele também começou a convidá-la para viajar, mas ela argumentava que não poderia simplesmente ausentar-se do trabalho e esperar que a equipe a levasse a sério. Ele entendeu, mas não _gostava_ da situação. Na mesma época, ele começou a questionar a quantidade de tempo que ela passava com Jasper enquanto ele estava no exterior. Jasper Harcourt era o que havia de mais próximo de um irmão para Isabella. Eles se conheceram na universidade e continuaram muito amigos quando Jasper também encontrou trabalho em Londres. Nunca houve uma faísca sexual entre Isabella e Jasper, mas eles se davam maravilhosamente bem, algo que Edward tinha testemunhado em várias ocasiões, e era evidente que se ressentia e considerava suspeito. Com oito meses de relacionamento, eles tiveram uma discussão horrível sobre Tom, e Isabella entrou em casa enfurecida.

– Como você se sentiria se eu tivesse uma amiga tão próxima? – ponderou Edward.

Na verdade, isso não a agradaria nem um pouco, mas ela amava Jasper como um irmão e recusava-se a abrir mão dessa amizade.

– Você é muito possessivo para o meu gosto – disse Isabella, inflamando-o enquanto ele negava a acusação com fúria.

– Você é uma mulher muito bonita, e Jasper deve estar ciente disso. Relacionamentos platônicos simplesmente não existem – insistiu Edward. – Uma das duas partes sempre sente algo mais.

– Ou você confia em mim ou não – rebateu Isabella, tentando pôr fim à briga e resistindo à tentação perigosa de dizer que ele era tremendamente ciumento.

– Edward está apaixonado por você – disse Rosalie, a colega de quarto com mais experiência. – Eu não achava que isso aconteceria, mas, em minha opinião, os homens só ficam possessivos assim quando estão interessados – concluiu em tom de zombaria.

E foi em função dessa perspectiva animadora que Isabella decidiu fazer as pazes com Edward após um silêncio de duas semanas. De qualquer forma, a essa altura, Jasper já estava um tanto afastado porque conheceu Alice, a mulher com quem acabaria se casando. Ela, então, esperou com ansiedade que Edward demonstrasse uma atitude mais séria em relação a ela, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Eles passaram o Natal e até mesmo o aniversário dele separados, ocasiões em que ele foi para casa na Grécia, sem nem considerar pedir a ela para acompanhá-lo. Apenas um elemento no relacionamento deles permanecera igual: a paixão dele pelo corpo de Isabella nunca diminuiu até a última noite que passaram juntos, justamente à noite na qual ela estava convencida de que tinha engravidado.

Uma semana mais tarde, depois de não comparecer à festa de aniversário dela no hotel dele, Edward a deixou. Ele também não teve nenhum tato ao fazer isso, pois ele simplesmente entrou no SPA, pediu um momento a sós com ela no escritório e a dispensou cinco minutos depois.

– Você e eu? – o ponderou com secura. – Já chegamos ao fim da linha, e eu gostaria de seguir em frente.

E ele, de fato, seguiu em frente a uma velocidade supersônica, pois logo se casou, Isabella lembrou, voltando para o presente e exibindo um olhar confuso no rosto delicado. O que ela não conseguia entender era por que, depois de terminar daquela forma tão ríspida com ela três anos antes, ele queria reviver o passado. Não fazia sentido. Sim, Edward podia querer puni-la por supostamente roubá-lo, mas como fazer sexo com ele, o que era tudo menos algo desagradável de se fazer com um homem como Edward Cullen, satisfaria o desejo de vingança dele?


	6. Chapter 5

Duas semanas depois, Isabella saiu do carro que a pegou no aeroporto e respirou lenta e profundamente. Itália, Toscana. Esse não era o cenário que ela esperava que Edward tivesse providenciado. Na verdade, ela achava que eles passariam o fim de semana no apartamento dele em Londres, caso ainda morasse na cidade, ou até mesmo em um dos hotéis dele. Nada parecido com a grande casa fortificada com uma vista deslumbrante para um reservado vale italiano.

Mesmo com o sol começando a se pôr em uma chama de ouro, a paisagem era magnífica, com terraços de uva, ciprestes em forma de lança, morros cobertos de pinheiros e oliveiras prateadas. Quase tão linda quanto à casa ampla e graciosa, de telhado de terracota e elegantes janelas altas. Sinos tilintavam enquanto as ovelhas pastavam em trechos de grama verde viçosa, formando uma cena pastoril atemporal. Não era o pano de fundo em que ela imaginaria Edward, pois ela acreditava que ele só conseguia viver no ritmo insano da cidade.

Um criado de baixa estatura já estava pegando a pequena mala de Isabella e, com um expansivo aceno de mão, cumprimentou-a em inglês, apresentando-se como Vincenzo. Ele a convidou a segui-lo pelo salão de mármore imponente que ecoava com seus passos. Ele a acompanhou pela escadaria de mármore até um quarto finamente decorado em tons masculinos de ouro e verde. As bochechas de Isabella queimaram ao ver a cama de ouro drapeado. Rapidamente, ela desviou o olhar, seguindo Vincenzo até o grande banheiro moderno e sorrindo com educação e admiração.

Será que aquele homem sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali? Ou ele simplesmente presumia que ela era apenas mais uma das mulheres de Edward? Mas, afinal, o que importa o que ele sabia? Ela examinou o próprio reflexo tenso e sentiu-se desprezível. _Controle-se_, disse a si mesma. Podia parecer que ela não tinha sexo há uma eternidade, mas, no fim das contas, sexo era apenas sexo, mesmo com Edward, e não valia à pena arriscar a segurança tentando escapar da situação. Ela estava sendo prática, escolhendo a opção mais segura...

Nas últimas duas semanas, as negociações sobre a compra dos hotéis de Sam aceleraram e chegaram ao fim. O acordo foi assinado e carimbado, e ela, querendo ou não, trabalharia para Edward Cullen outra vez, embora supostamente só depois que a equipe de contabilidade forense o convencesse de que ela era de confiança. Mas a certeza que ele tinha de que ela era uma ladra ainda a incomodava, assim como o fato de ter de mentir para a mãe. Essa última mentira atormentava muito a consciência de Isabella.

Com o rosto e coração perturbados, Isabella tirou o leve casaco e concordou em descer para tomar o café que Vincenzo oferecera. Ela disse à mãe que estava indo para a Escócia visitar Jasper e Alice, que tiveram uma filha, Karen. O que mais ela poderia ter dito? Renné Swan teria um ataque cardíaco se soubesse a verdade sobre o que a filha estava prestes a fazer, e a culpa incomodava Isabella. Com certeza, às vezes, uma mentira pode ser melhor do que a verdade a ponderou com incerteza. Mas isso não oferecia grande conforto para uma jovem que havia sido criada para "dizer a verdade e envergonhar o diabo".

O café foi servido no terraço, no calor do início da noite, e ela pensou em Anthony e Melanie, ressentindo-se por perder um fim de semana com os gêmeos. Quando ela, de forma distraída, desfrutava da vista fabulosa, com sombras cobrindo lentamente as colinas e copas das árvores, o telefone vibrou.

_Deixe o cabelo solto_ – dizia o texto.

Edward a estava tratando como um joguete com um papel de destaque na fantasia _dele_. O sabor do café azedou na boca. Ela estava enojada, com os nervos à flor da pele. Edward Cullen era o homem que ela um dia amou como nunca pensou amar alguém. Embora se esforçasse para negar, ela simplesmente o adorava, e a intimidade só agregou outra dimensão a esse amor. Este encontro humilhante, sem emoção, destruiria até mesmo as boas lembranças. Mas talvez isso fosse uma dádiva de Deus. Afinal, Edward a estava chutando para longe ao querer tê-la à disposição. Edward gostava de poder. Rangendo os dentes, ela terminou o café e subiu as escadas para se trocar. Ela não sabia se deveria se arrumar para um encontro ou aguardá-lo na cama. Lágrimas ardiam nos olhos, mas ela as enxugou com fúria ao ir para o chuveiro. Não, de maneira alguma ela o esperaria na cama! Envolta na toalha, ela puxou um vestido de seda azul da mala.

Edward saltou do helicóptero e caminhou até a _Villa_, impaciente e faminto. Ele não conseguira fazer nada direito naquele dia; na verdade, naquela semana toda! Só de pensar que Isabella estava lá, o juízo dele se fora. A ligação de Vincenzo avisando que ela havia chegado ocorreu no meio de uma reunião do conselho. Quantas vezes ele disse a si mesmo que não deveria fazer aquilo? Que diabos, ponderou ele com fúria, por que não poderia ser um patife para variar? Ele a deixara escapar muito facilmente três anos atrás. Estar com ela mais uma vez era uma indulgência, mas também um ato de exorcismo, e, quando tudo acabasse, ele também poderia conseguir superá-la para sempre.

O pulso no pescoço de Isabella batia freneticamente, o estômago se contorcia, enquanto ela sentava no batente da janela do quarto, recusando-se a olhar para fora. Ela ouviu o helicóptero pousar, sabia que Edward gostava de voar e que em poucos minutos ele entraria pela porta. Ela apertou as mãos com firmeza, desejando controlar os nervos, buscando manter-se calma e fria.

E, então, a porta se abriu, emoldurando a imagem de Edward. Os olhos de diamante negro dele brilharam e serpentearam através do quarto até pousarem sobre ela. O corpo escultural e imponente dele ofuscava a luz do quarto. E lá estava ela, com o cabelo prateado sobre os ombros, algo azul envolvendo o pequeno e lindo corpo, _esperando_ por ele, da mesma forma que ele se lembrava de tempos passados. _Isabella_. Ele a saboreou, observando na expressão do belo e delicado rosto dela que ela percebera o desejo dele. A ânsia foi tamanha à primeira vista, que um sorriso predatório atravessou a boca masculina.

– Edward... – Isabella conseguiu pronunciar com clareza admirável, embora não tenha ficado satisfeita com o tom sussurrante da voz.

– Isabella. – Ele respirou forte, acabando com a distância entre eles ao puxá-la para os braços dele.

Ao olhar direto para ela, ele disse algo em grego que ela daria qualquer coisa para saber o que significava.

– O quê?

– Não quero falar, _koukla mou_ – sussurrou Edward. Ao inclinar-se para beijá-la, a respiração dele soprou o rosto dela.

Os olhos dele, aqueles olhos incríveis, emoldurados por longos cílios negros, enfeitiçaram-na de maneira tão rápida que ela literalmente parou de respirar, o cheiro dele inundando todo o ambiente. Aquilo era tão gostoso, tão inegavelmente bom que a aterrorizava. Ele beijou o canto da boca de Isabella em uma carícia provocante, e ela estremeceu, os pensamentos desapareceram, o corpo tomou conta. E ela queria mais, queria tanto que doía. A boca dele tinha tanto ardor que ela sucumbiu. A língua dela deslizou contra a dele, e a pressão dos lábios dele aumentou em um beijo profundo e quente que a desconcertou. Ele, então, tirou a jaqueta e a deixou cair. Arrancou a gravata com a ajuda de Isabella, cujos dedos soltaram o botão da camisa que envolvia aquele imponente pescoço moreno.

E não foi preciso pensar para fazer tudo aquilo, e ela se admirava como só o instinto a guiava, levando-a a um nível inimaginável. Ela pôs uma das mãos no rosto enquanto lutava para controlar o coração, que batia tão forte no peito que parecia que ela estava em uma maratona. As pernas fraquejaram, não sendo mais capazes de suportá-la, e ela estava terrivelmente ciente da dor do vazio na pelve e do intumescimento dos seios quando ele agarrou as nádegas dela com aquelas mãos enormes, trazendo-a para perto para que ela sentisse o poder da ereção dele.

– Estou queimando vivo por você – rosnou Edward de forma quase acusatória, girando-a para encontrar o fecho do vestido e livrar-se dele com eficiência.

– Eu também – admitiu Isabella com uma amargura que não podia esconder o corpo inteiro palpitante com o desejo incontrolável enquanto os dedos hábeis de Edward soltavam as alças do vestido sedoso que caiu aos pés dela.

Respirando de modo ruidoso, Edward a virou e colocou as mãos em volta das coxas delgadas, puxando-a contra ele e trazendo-a para a cama com um grunhido de satisfação que veio do fundo do largo peitoral. É apenas sexo, _sexo incrível_, ele tentava se convencer, mas o calor, o calor da emoção era indescritível. Ele deslizou uma das mãos para desabotoar o sutiã de Isabella e olhou aqueles olhos de ametista, roxo-azulados, como pedras preciosas. _Ladra_, ele repetia para si mesmo, _mentirosa_, mas esse mantra não surtiu o efeito desejado. Ele arrancou a camisa, sentiu as mãos dela subindo ao longo do peito dele e, sinceramente, perguntava-se se ele conseguiria se segurar por tempo suficiente para penetrá-la.

– Como você ainda consegue fazer isso comigo? – perguntou ele em tom feroz, direcionando os olhos ardentes e cintilantes para o rosto corado dela. Ele, então, passou a se concentrar nos seios pálidos que havia descoberto; aqueles pequenos morros firmes adornados com grandes mamilos cor-de-rosa o magnetizaram.

Detendo-se em um mamilo, Edward sugou, lambeu com força, usou as mãos, os lábios e a borda dos dentes, pois sabia quão sensível essa região era. À medida que o corpo dela se estendia sob o dele, arqueando a espinha em um gemido estrangulado, a satisfação dele aumentou, e ele deixou que os lábios roçassem com avidez os seios delicados, demorando-se nos Picos inchados em um esforço para atormentá-los de prazer. E, diante daquele corpo contorcido, ele recuou um pouco e abriu o zíper da calça.

Com o rosto corado e quente de vergonha e constrangimento, Isabella sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos. Ela não queria desfrutar de nada que eles fizessem. Isabella queria ficar lá como uma estátua de pedra e, por dentro, permanecer intocável e distante dele. Mas Edward era um amante muito habilidoso para permitir essa rota de fuga, e ele a seduziria até que o corpo dela cedesse.

– Eu não tinha a intenção de cair sobre você como um animal selvagem assim que entrasse pela porta – alegou-o, impaciente. – Eu estava pensando em jantar primeiro.

Isabella desviou o olhar, vítima de memórias indesejáveis de uma paixão que nunca tinha deixado de ferver.

– Você nunca foi muito bom em esperar. Sempre foi assim entre nós.

– Não existe mais um "nós".

Isabella baixou os cílios. Ele estava errado. Anthony e Melanie eram uma combinação maravilhosa dos respectivos genes deles, e, a menos que ela estivesse muito enganada, os bebês tinham herdado a natureza explosiva dele. Anthony era cheio de vontades e tinha temperamento forte, enquanto Melanie era decidida e direta, nenhum dos dois apresentava um pingo da personalidade tranqüila e estável da mãe. Mas ela estava contente por Edward não saber sobre eles. Anthony e Melanie nunca reproduziriam a perspectiva cínica que o pai tinha do mundo, no qual o que ele queria sempre vinha à frente do que era melhor para os outros. Ele não teria a chance de transformá-los em crianças mimadas e egoístas. E, após a maneira que Edward a obrigou a fazer amor com ele, ela se recusava a sentir remorso por manter essa distância entre eles.

Ela olhou para ele em silêncio.

– Parece que você está tramando algo – comentou Edward, pensativo.

Ele se elevou sobre ela, nu e excitado, com olhos dourados e ardentes de paixão. Ela ficou horrorizada quando o corpo dela reagiu bem lá no fundo, os mamilos formigando à medida que sentia a umidade emergir de dentro do corpo.

– O que diabos eu estaria tramando?

– Eu não sei. – Ele acariciou a boca sensual contraída de Isabella. – Mas você está com a mesma expressão de quando descobriu que eu tinha ido com colegas de trabalho para um clube de dançarinas, _koukla mou_.

Isabella corou quando ele se deitou ao lado dela.

– Não é uma das minhas melhores lembranças.

Edward soltou as mãos que ela mantinha segurando os joelhos e a puxou de volta contra o torso quente e peludo dele.

– Nem a minha, mas, infelizmente, freqüentar esse tipo de local é indispensável para certos homens.

A respiração de Isabella rasgou a garganta quando ele encontrou os seios dela de novo, com delicadeza, com certeza moldando e puxando as pontas inchadas. Ele pressionou as costas dela contra os travesseiros e, com os dedos morenos longos, mergulhou abaixo do cós da calcinha, descendo pela pele lisa para acariciar o clitóris de Isabella. À medida que a dor entre as coxas intensificava, ela fechou os olhos com força. Ele a beijou com força e ardor, desfez-se daquela última peça de roupa e apertou os lábios sobre o declive suave da barriga dela. Os olhos de Isabella desviaram porque ela tinha ali estrias da gravidez. Mas ela estremeceu quando ele deslizou a boca experiente sobre o abdome dela e depois mais para baixo, deixando-a atordoada. Ele a encontrou com a boca e os dedos, experimentando o calor e o sabor de mel até que ela gemeu com os quadris se contorcendo de puro prazer. Ele a inclinou de volta, afogando-a em uma doce sensação que a deixou fora de controle. A respiração de Isabella se transformou em gemidos ruidosos quando ela o agarrou, querendo, _desejando_. O corpo dela finalmente respondeu em um clímax explosivo.

– Adoro ver você gozar... Deve ser o único momento que você perde o controle – disse Edward, olhando para ela com uma luz extraordinariamente reluzente no olhar aguçado. – Você é tão diferente de mim.

Emergindo vertiginosamente dos tremores do êxtase que ainda a atordoavam, Isabella fitou aquele rosto esguio e moreno com olhos deslumbrantes, decididos a detectar cada mudança de expressão dela. Ela se sentiu exposta, vulnerável, abalada por ele tê-la seduzido tão completamente que ela mal conseguia lembrar que dia era muito menos como eles acabaram em uma cama com tal velocidade indecente.

– Eu não quero estar aqui, fazendo isso com você – disse ela com raiva.

– Mentirosa. – Ele se debruçou sobre ela, e eles entrelaçaram as línguas de novo, e aquele único beijo era tão apaixonado que a fez tremer.

Edward colocou um preservativo e a invadiu como um exército de um homem só, jogando as pernas dela sobre os ombros e penetrando-a tão forte e profundamente que a cabeça dela caiu para trás em uma cortina de cabelo loiro-prateado. _Como era bom sentir aquilo!_ Pensou Isabella, furiosa consigo mesma, por não ter conseguido ficar ali sem reagir e, assim, destruir o desejo dele por ela. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que, se ela tivesse se mantido inerte, ele não persistiria. Ele mudou de posição e penetrou-a em ritmo tão rápido e voraz, que o coração dela disparou, como se ela estivesse em uma maratona. Ele gemeu de prazer quando ela gritou, mostrando-se impotente diante daquele atrito delicioso. E ela sentiu o calor subir pela pelve outra vez até que uma explosão atingiu cada membro dela. Ele pulsava dentro dela e rugiu quando ela atingiu outro orgasmo arrasador.

Quando se viu livre daquele ataque devastador de prazer, ela estava tremendo, e, surpreendentemente, ele ainda tinha os braços em volta dela. Ele beijou de leve o rosto úmido dela.

– Você é incrível. Valeu _muito_ à pena esperar, _koukla mou_.

Mas ela não o fez esperar, pois eles acabaram na cama cinco minutos depois da chegada dele. _Eu sou fácil_, a admitiu com pesar, estranhando que ainda estivesse deitada nos braços dele, inesperadamente desfrutando a sensação de proximidade com ele de novo. Como ela ainda poderia se sentir conectada a Edward Cullen? Era como se quase três anos desaparecessem, levando-a de volta ao tempo em que ela viveu momentos íntimos e vulneráveis com o homem que amava. Só que ela não o amava mais, pensou Isabella com amargura, e ele nunca a amou e, pior, ele a tinha impiedosamente chantageado para dormir com ele. Quando ela começou a recuperar a consciência e se afastar, Edward se levantou e desapareceu no banheiro.

Ela ouviu o chuveiro ligado e se perguntou como iria viver com a vitória que tinha dado a ele. Como ela voltaria a se olhar no espelho e gostar de si mesma? Ela poderia até dizer para si mesma que tinha feito aquilo para proteger a vida dela e dos filhos, mas o que ela tinha acabado de deixar acontecer foi contra todos os seus princípios. Era terrível reconhecer que ela contribuíra para a própria derrota.

Edward reapareceu, ágil, bronzeado e verdadeiramente magnífico, com uma toalha enrolada nos quadris. Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

– Pedi que Vincenzo trouxesse o jantar – comentou-o de forma casual.

Isabella pulou da cama nua e correu para o chuveiro. Ela estava no piloto automático, desesperada para escapar da presença dele, tentando restabelecer a distância que tinha planejado manter. Ao sair do chuveiro, ela acabou vestindo o roupão preto pendurado atrás da porta porque não trouxera nada mais prático. Ela arregaçou as mangas e apertou bem a faixa.

Edward vestia um jeans justo e uma camiseta preta. Havia um carrinho com comida ao lado da pequena mesa do canto.

– Como Vincenzo conseguiu subir com toda essa comida? – perguntou ela em tom seco.

– Há um elevador. A última proprietária era uma idosa com problemas de mobilidade.

– Quando você comprou este lugar?

– Há cerca de um ano. Eu queria um local para relaxar entre as viagens de negócios – respondeu Edward, soando surpreendentemente calmo e distante depois do que haviam acabado de compartilhar.

– O que você gostaria de comer?

– Pode deixar que eu decido. – A barriga de Isabella roncou, e mantendo uma distância escrupulosa do corpo magro e poderoso dele, ela examinou a tentadora variedade de pratos. Ela ficou surpresa por estar com tanta fome, mas depois lembrou que a tensão nervosa das últimas 48 horas em que teve de fingir para todos que estava tudo bem havia acabado com o apetite dela. Ela escolheu tortelloni recheado de carne, salada panzanella e pegou uma fatia de pão caseiro.

Com o rosto magro e sombriamente bonito composto, Edward serviu vinho para ambos e sentou-se com um movimento ágil. A autoconfiança dele a incomodava. Ele acabara com o orgulho e a segurança dela, pois agora ela não sabia mais quem era. Ela não era a mulher madura e auto-suficiente que acreditava ser, e reconhecer isso a feria.

– Não te incomoda o fato de você me chantagear para me ter na sua cama? – disparou Isabella contra ele de supetão.

– Isso pode ter começado assim, mas não foi assim que terminou – replicou Edward com tranqüilidade, olhando diretamente para ela. O cabelo louro reluzente dela caía solto sobre os ombros, acentuando os traços perfeitos. Ele a desejou desde o primeiro momento que a viu em pé molhada e despenteada ao lado da piscina onde se conheceram. Ele a desejou da mesma forma quando a reencontrou no escritório de Sam Morton. Mas esse sentimento não lhe agradava. Ele não queria que uma noite de amor com ela apenas o fizesse querer ter outra. _Tóxica_, repetiu de modo severo.

Isabella se deparou com um olhar frio e calculista que não expressava nenhum sinal de remorso e cerrou os dentes, temendo emitir qualquer palavra em defesa própria. Afinal, o que poderia dizer? Ambos sabiam que ela não havia se portado como uma vítima involuntária.

– Eu não entendo por que você me queria aqui – ela ponderou. – Afinal, quando nos separamos, você deixou claro que estava entediado com o nosso relacionamento.

Edward empertigou-se.

– Eu nunca disse que estava entediado.

A frustração invadiu Isabella de novo. Aquela declaração a fez reviver uma época turbulenta. Durante um mês, ela se atormentou tentando entender o que tinha feito para fazê-lo querer a liberdade de volta. De repente, aquela antiga curiosidade voltava à tona.

– Então por que me abandonou?

O rosto magro e forte de Edward estava impassível.

– Eu duvido que você queira mesmo saber a resposta.

Isabella espetou um suculento pedaço de tomate com o garfo.

– Faz tanto tempo, Edward – argumentou ela em tom seco.

– Justamente – replicou ele com sarcasmo.

– Mas eu _ainda_ gostaria de saber – completou Isabella com obstinação.

Edward pousou o copo de vinho, os olhos negros fixos nela. Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer a pele.

– Você me traiu...

Isabella olhou para ele com espanto.

– Não. Eu não traí.

– Eu peguei o cara na sua cama, no seu quarto de hotel, na noite após sua festa de aniversário – respondeu Edward de modo categórico. – Você me traiu.

Isabella franziu a testa.

– Quem você viu em meu quarto de hotel?

Edward deu de ombros e devolveu-lhe um olhar satírico.

– Eu não sei quem era. Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, mas _eu_ é que tive uma.

Isabella estava atordoada.

– Mas eu não estava lá. Você não me viu.

A expressão de Edward era de desprezo.

– Eu vi o homem, as roupas esparramadas, os copos de vinho e ouvi o chuveiro ligado. Não precisava ver você também.

Isabella estava tão tensa que mal respirava. Em um movimento brusco, ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e ficou de pé, com os olhos de ametista brilhantes de raiva.

– Bem, na verdade, você não poderia ter me visto porque não era _eu_ no banheiro! Eu nem mesmo fiquei em Londres naquela noite.

Edward deu-lhe um olhar indiferente.

– Foi no seu quarto, e ele estava na sua cama.

A raiva a percorreu como uma torrente.

– E você só me disse isso agora, quase três anos depois? Por que você não mencionou isso na época?

– Eu não vi motivo para um confronto. Eu já tinha visto o que precisava ver – a ridicularizou Edward.


	7. Chapter 6

Isabella realmente queria estrangular Edward naquele momento. Em uma fração de segundo, ela reviveu tudo o que sofrera após o rompimento. Agora, por fim, compreendia por que ele a deixara. Ela não se conformava com a injustiça que ele cometera, e a expressão dela ganhou contornos sombrios.

– Você realmente viu tudo o que precisava ver? – a retrucou, furiosa.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com ar sarcástico.

– De que outras provas eu precisava?

– De uma prova _concreta_! – disparou Isabella de volta. – Porque não era eu no banheiro. Eu não fiquei em Londres naquela noite. Eu recebi um telefonema do hospital dizendo que minha mãe tinha sido levada às pressas para Casualty com suspeita de um ataque cardíaco. Jasper e a namorada se ofereceram para me levar, e o irmão mais novo de Jasper, Dennis, perguntou se ele e a namorada podiam usar o meu quarto de hotel. Eu disse que sim, por que não? Eu não esperava que você aparecesse. Quando você disse que não conseguiria chegar para a minha festa, você disse também que provavelmente não voltaria a Londres nas próximas 24 horas.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar inflexível.

– Eu não acredito em você.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração, Isabella simplesmente pegou a garrafa de vinho e a derramou sobre a cabeça dele, olhando com satisfação como o líquido dourado caía em cascata sobre o cabelo preto e aquele lindo rosto masculino. Assustado, Edward esbravejou em grego e arrancou a garrafa da mão dela.

– Você ficou louca? – vociferou ele sem acreditar no que ela fizera.

Isenta de qualquer culpa, Isabella o assistiu secar o rosto com um guardanapo.

– Eu devia estar louca quando me envolvi com você. Como se atreve a pensar que eu dormi com outro? Como se atreve a simplesmente aceitar isso e me julgar? Após o tempo que passamos juntos, eu merecia mais respeito. Como você pode me condenar sem provas?

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso! Vou tomar outra chuveirada – declarou Edward, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Isabella rapidamente correu e postou-se à frente dele, desafiando-o.

– Você é tão teimoso. Mas eu poderia colocar minha mão sobre a Bíblia e _jurar_ que não estava no hotel naquela noite.

– Você estava lá! – retrucou Edward em tom áspero, a ira marcando todos os ângulos daquele rosto incrivelmente bonito.

– Não era eu! – vociferou Isabella. – Como você pôde acreditar que eu passaria a noite com outro homem?

– Por que não? Eu sabia que você estava furiosa por eu não voltar a tempo para a sua festa de aniversário.

– Não tão furiosa a ponto de dormir com outra pessoa! Não posso acreditar que você pensou isso de mim e simplesmente se conformou com a situação.

Ele não disse nada, mas tinha um olhar hostil, e a mandíbula estava visivelmente travada.

– Claro, entendo por que agora – continuou Isabella. – Você é tão cheio de ego e orgulho que o mais fácil era fugir.

– Não foi por isso que eu não disse nada – argumentou Edward, com o sotaque grego sobressaindo em função da raiva que o dominava. – Eu já suspeitava de você há algum tempo. Havia outras... Coisas que me faziam ter suspeitas.

– Cite alguma – desafiou-a.

– Eu não vou discutir com você.

– Seu cretino irracional e _arrogante_... – rebateu ela, tão furiosa que tremia. – Durante todo o tempo que passamos juntos, eu nunca olhei para outro homem, mas isso não foi o suficiente para você, foi? Você é ciumento e possessivo até a medula. Nem mesmo aceitava que eu passasse um tempo com Jasper!

Com os olhos negros soltando faíscas, Edward a ergueu e tirou-a do caminho.

– Eu já disse que não vamos discutir sobre isso!

Isabella o seguiu até o banheiro.

– Nós vamos discutir, sim. Você não pode me acusar de traição e esperar que eu aceite isso em silêncio! O que há de errado com você? Você acha que roubei, mas também não mencionou nada na época. Você não acha muito estranho tudo isso recair sobre mim?

Edward estava ocupado tirando a roupa manchada de vinho.

– Estranho? Como assim? – perguntou ele de modo objetivo.

– Estou começando a acreditar que alguém deliberadamente quis colocá-lo contra mim.

Aquela boca lindamente torneada ganhou uma curva sarcástica enquanto ele tirava o jeans.

– Isso é paranóia.

Isabella desviou o olhar quando ele tirou a cueca e percebeu que estava admirando as longas e poderosas coxas dele. As bochechas recobraram a cor quando ela levantou a cabeça outra vez, lutando para evitar olhar para aquele tronco musculoso.

– Não há nada de paranóico nisso.

– Você me traiu, e eu descobri... Aceite isso – aconselhou Edward, entrando no chuveiro totalmente despreocupado com a nudez bronzeada. Mas, de fato, ele nunca tinha sido tímido. – É uma história antiga. Não tente ressuscitá-la.

– Eu devia ter batido em você com a garrafa.

Edward fechou abruptamente a porta do chuveiro e direcionou um olhar frio, porém desafiante de advertência.

– Você nunca mais fará algo assim ou não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

Isabella confrontou aqueles olhos escaldantes e estremeceu. A raiva a dominou de novo ao perceber que não conseguia evitar desejar aquele homem. Irritantemente, o corpo dela reagia como se fosse o de uma adolescente apaixonada.

– Eu gostaria de tê-lo traído... Do jeito que você me tratou, eu poderia muito bem ter feito!

Ela saiu do banheiro. Aquelas acusações a destroçaram. Ele mostrou que ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava. Apesar de saber o quão reservado ele era, Isabella nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de reter esse tipo de segredo. O que mais ela não sabia sobre Edward? E o que mais o fez duvidar da fidelidade dela? O que eram aquelas outras "coisas" que ele mencionara? Arrancando a colcha da cama e levando um travesseiro, ela se acomodou no sofá do outro lado da sala.

– Você não vai dormir aí – determinou Edward.

– Com certeza, não voltarei para a cama de um homem que pensa que sou uma vagabunda e uma ladra! – retrucou Isabella com decisão. Com o pálido cabelo saltando sobre os ombros, ela virou para encará-lo.

Completamente nu, Edward pegou roupas limpas da gaveta. Ele a censurou com os olhos negros brilhantes.

– Fizemos um acordo.

– Mas pretendo impor algumas condições – declarou Isabella. – Vou cumprir nosso acordo _se_...

– Muito tarde para isso, nós já temos um acordo.

– Se essa é a sua atitude, vou dormir no sofá.

Os cílios espessos baixaram para examiná-la melhor.

– Você também trapaceia no jogo?

– Você deve saber, porque você me ensinou a jogar – lembrou-a.

O silêncio zumbia como uma vespa furiosa. Edward continuou a observá-la, a atenção totalmente voltada para a boca rosa sensual dela. Ele desejou ter mantido a boca fechada e não entendia por que admitiu saber da traição. Tudo estava indo tão bem, até ela tentar provar que era pura como a neve. Irritado, ele passava os longos dedos morenos pelo cabelo úmido.

– Que condições? – indagou impaciente.

– Eu voltarei para a cama se, e somente _se_, você concordar em falar com Jasper, que confirmará que ele passou a chave do quarto para o irmão e depois me deixou no hospital a centenas de quilômetros dali.

Edward olhou ressentido.

– Isso é ridículo.

Isabella ergueu o queixo.

– Não, você me deve ao menos isso.

– Não lhe devo nada. – Com expressão insolente, ainda meio nu, a não ser pelo jeans que vestia, Edward fazia o batimento cardíaco de Isabella acelerar. Ele era tão lindo, os poros exalavam sex appeal. Ainda mais perturbador era perceber que o contorno da boca dele se assemelhava ao do filho Anthony. Mas Isabella buscou logo suprimir a sensação irritante de familiaridade. Dentro de si, Edward fervia de raiva, e ela sabia disso, mas raramente ele demonstrava, por considerar um sinal de fraqueza. E fraqueza era algo que Edward Cullen não suportava.

– Eu mereço que você verifique a minha versão da história – sentenciou Isabella em tom régio. – Há três anos, você não me deu a oportunidade. Então o mínimo que você pode fazer agora é se redimir por essa omissão.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Se eu concordar, você vai voltar para a cama?

– Eu só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer.

– Seu preço está ficando acima do mercado.

Isabella olhou para ele, lembrando-se de quando ela o amava, quando ela simplesmente faria tudo por um sorriso dele. Mas logo se recompôs, temendo expor novamente os sentimentos.

– Não, sou uma mercadoria que vale a pena.

Edward a devorou com os olhos, fazendo o rosto triangular dela queimar.

– Fale...

– Pergunte a si mesmo por que eu cometeria fraudes e arriscaria ser presa enquanto recusava aquela jóia de diamante que você tentou me dar em várias ocasiões – disse ela baixinho. – Se eu quisesse tanto dinheiro, seria muito melhor pegar os diamantes e vendê-los.

Edward manteve um olhar impassível e suspirou.

– Volte para a cama.

Isabella deixou de lado o travesseiro e desfez o laço do roupão, deixando-o cair. Edward sentiu o desejo acender quase instantaneamente. Com certeza, nunca houve uma mulher com a pele mais lívida e perfeita ou com curvas tão delicadas e femininas. Ele deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, com a sensação de que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tudo estava bem no mundo dele. Isabella estudou a beleza austera dele e entendeu por que nenhum outro homem a havia tentado tanto. Ninguém nunca chegara aos pés de Edward, seja na aparência ou na paixão. Em silêncio, com os olhos sonolentos, ela delicadamente acariciou a curva sensual do lábio inferior de Edward com delicadeza. Ele, então, segurou a mão dela. Os dedos longos envolveram o dela com firmeza.

– Durma – disse ele em tom suave, reparando nas olheiras sob os olhos de Isabella. – Você está exausta.

Por que ele se importava com a aparência cansada dela? Por que ele se deu o trabalho de reparar? Isabella comprimiu a boca. Aquele encontro duraria apenas duas noites, não havia lugar para sentimentos mais sutis. Nem ele tinha qualquer intenção de discutir o passado. Não havia nada a discutir. Mas Isabella parecia tão chocada quando ele a acusou. Talvez estivesse chocada porque ele descobriu. Com certeza, a parceira dela naquela noite não mencionou que Edward apareceu no quarto de hotel. Isabella sempre teve talento para se fazer de inocente e ingênua. Antes isso o encantava, mas agora só o fazia trincar os dentes com desconfiança.

O que Isabella esperava desse fim de semana? Assim como ela, ele era um sobrevivente. Mas estava contrariado por estar desfrutando tanto da companhia dela.

No dia seguinte, eles tomaram café da manhã no terraço. Isabella estava envergonhada por ter dormido até tão tarde, algo que ultimamente era um luxo para ela. Afinal, os gêmeos acordavam com o raiar do dia, exigindo atenção. Desde que eles nasceram Isabella tinha aprendido a viver dormindo bem pouco. À vontade, vestida com calças de algodão branco e blusa de seda colorida, ela espalhou mel sobre as torradas, apreciando a pitoresca paisagem de colinas cobertas de castanheiras e bosques de carvalho na parte traseira da casa. Ocorreu-lhe que aquela poderia muito bem ter sido uma viagem de lazer, diante do requinte da acomodação e comida, e até a companhia era razoável.

_Razoável_, ela riu por dentro ao olhar para Edward, magro, sombrio e magnífico em uma camisa pólo preta e calças sob medida. Como de costume, ele andava enquanto comia e bebia, pois o espírito rebelde o tornava incapaz de ficar parado, contendo a energia matinal. Ele a deixara dormir tranqüila, já havia acordado e se vestido quando finalmente a despertou. Ao se deparar com aqueles olhos negros espetaculares, ela corou aterrorizada por sentir o corpo traiçoeiro reagir automaticamente diante da masculinidade poderosa dele. Não era uma dor no coração, mas uma marca física da paixão selvagem que compartilharam. Sim, eles _compartilharam_, ela admitia, pois não podia ignorar a ativa participação naquilo. Aquele não se parecia nada com o fim de semana desprezível que ela imaginara. Além disso, havia sido bastante informativo, reconheceu com ironia, lamentando descobrir que Edward acreditava ter sido traído. Como ele pôde não confrontá-la sobre isso? Ela sabia a razão, pois conhecia a natureza orgulhosa e implacável dele. Ele escondeu muito bem a raiva na época, recusando-se a falar no assunto. Ele aceitou a suposta traição e, até agora, não levava fé no amor que ela sentiu por ele. Mas, como Edward ressaltou aquilo era passado e, de fato, era melhor não pensar mais nisso.

Ele a levou para passear em um carro conversível. Era estranho para ela poder desfrutar dessa liberdade. Isabella estava acostumada a levar os gêmeos para o parque nas manhãs de sábado. A culpa a atormentava por saber que, naquele sábado, eles não poderiam ir, pois a mãe de Isabella não se sentia segura em levar sozinha os dois netos a um lugar público. Anthony adorava explorar e sair andando, muitas vezes seguido pela irmã. Isabella já tinha encontrado Anthony duas vezes no lago com água até os joelhos e o tinha levado aos gritos de volta à terra firme, onde Melanie esperava enfurecida, com um olhar de reprovação do tipo "eu te disse".

– Como você acabou trabalhando para Sam Morton? – perguntou Edward.

– Pura sorte. Eu havia voltado a trabalhar como personal trainer. Minha melhor cliente era amiga de Sam, e foi ela quem me indicou quando ele estava à procura de um gerente de SPA. Ele, então, me telefonou e marcou uma entrevista.

– O que fez você sair de Londres e voltar a Oxford?

Isabella lançou um olhar firme e optou pela sinceridade.

– Eu não tinha condições de viver na cidade contando apenas com benefícios sociais. Eu nunca deveria ter pedido demissão do SPA Mobila. Foi algo imprudente.

– Fiquei surpreso quando você pediu demissão – admitiu Edward. – Depois achei que era porque você estava aprontando e pensou que seria mais seguro sumir.

Isabella enrijeceu, mas não disse nada, resignada com o fato de que não poderia refutar essa acusação até que, ao menos, confrontasse Victoria Jennings.

– Saí por não querer continuar cruzando com você e pensei que você sentiria o mesmo, mas vejo que eu estava sendo sensível demais. Sair depois de tão pouco tempo de trabalho arruinou o meu currículo. Também não achei que seria tão difícil encontrar outro emprego. – Em especial quando percebeu que estava grávida e não se sentia muito bem, pensou consigo mesma.

A mente de Edward foi invadida por centenas de lembranças do tempo em que passaram juntos. Ele lembrou-se dela girando na chuva, com um guarda-chuva. Ela preferia ficar em casa assistindo a DVDs do que freqüentar boates, mas os filmes de terror, que ele amava, causavam pesadelos nela. Ele aprendeu a não se importar em ser usado como uma manta protetora no meio da noite. Eles haviam praticamente vivido juntos nos fins de semana que ele estava em Londres. O jeito bagunceiro inato dele a deixava louca, enquanto a paixão dela por pizza o fez enjoar. Agora ele se perguntava o quanto realmente a conhecera.

O sol batia sobre eles enquanto caminhavam por um pequeno vilarejo, repleto de casas de pedra e becos estreitos. No interior fresco e calmo da pequena e antiga igreja, ela acendeu uma vela e fez uma pequena oração por paz, enquanto Edward esperava do lado de fora. Na presença dele, ela não conseguia pensar direito, e o nível de confusão emocional começava a assustá-la. Ela precisava odiá-lo, mas o que ela estava sentindo _não_ era ódio. Isso ela sabia, mas o que ela, de fato, sentia para além da atração magnética era muito mais difícil de extirpar. Mas em 24 horas ela estaria a caminho de casa, e aquele pequeno episódio estaria terminado, refletiu com obstinação, ansiosa por voltar a ter os pés em terra firme. De que adiantaria atormentar-se com arrependimentos e perguntas tolas?

Eles comeram um almoço simples na praça medieval. Edward se espreguiçava como um leão no calor do meio-dia, enquanto Isabella sentou-se à sombra, consciente de que precisava proteger a pele lívida. A garçonete, uma jovem de uns 20 anos, não tirava os olhos da beleza impressionante de características clássicas de Edward nem conseguia disfarçar a reação quando ele sorria e lhe dirigia um olhar cor de mel. Com o coração apertado, Isabella lembrou como ela também costumava reagir.

Mesmo agora, ela corava sob o escrutínio perturbador dele.

– _O que é?_

– Você está linda e nem sequer precisou fazer um grande esforço. Só levou dez minutos para se vestir.

– Você está acostumado a mulheres mais arrumadas... Só isso.

– Você sempre repeliu elogios, como se eles fossem insinceros – murmurou Edward, com o olhar fixo e insinuante sobre as curvas voluptuosas dos lábios de framboesa de Isabella.

Isabella conhecia aquele olhar, reconhecia o apetite sexual dele e _sentiu_ esse impulso reverberar por todo o corpo. Os mamilos formigavam, e uma piscina de calor líquido se formou na pelve, o que a fez se envergonhar de imediato pela falta de autocontrole. Isabella respirava rapidamente na tentativa de suprimir aquelas reações indesejáveis. Ela ficou tensa, mas permaneceu insanamente consciente daquele exame minucioso. A atmosfera ardia. Edward sorriu de satisfação, e o coração dela bateu como um pássaro preso no peito.

– Hora de partir, _koukla mou_ – murmurou ele, em uma insinuação sutil, deslizando os dedos com agilidade para pegar a conta.

Isabella mal podia esperar para chegar amanhã. O fim de semana teria terminado, e ela retomaria a rotina reconfortante. Mas ela também estaria trabalhando para Edward de novo, e, ao fim dessas 48 horas de sonho, isso não seria um desafio fácil.

Eles caminharam de volta colina abaixo, Isabella alguns passos adiante de Edward. Era a hora mais quente do dia e mesmo as roupas leves aderiam à pele úmida de Isabella, mas ela amava o sol. Ele pegou a mão dela quando a alcançou e a prensou contra o carro, os olhos famintos e ardentes em contato íntimo com os dela. Ele inclinou a cabeça reivindicando os lábios dela em um beijo ardente. Cada reação que ela tinha contido desde que saíram da _Villa_ naquele momento foi liberada. A carga erótica entre eles era delirante, destruindo as defesas dela à medida que ele devorava a doçura da boca de Isabella com avidez. Ela sentiu a intensidade do desejo daquele corpo esbelto e forte quando ele a recostou sobre o capô do carro, o tremor nos dedos longos apertando a bochecha dela enquanto a língua dela se enroscava com a dele. Ela queria comê-lo vivo. Com um grunhido, ele se afastou dela.

– Vamos – disse ele de modo áspero.

As pernas de Isabella estavam cambaleantes, e ela desabou no banco do carro. Com o coração trovejando e a cabeça rodando, os pensamentos dela assumiram o tom vermelho-sangue de culpa e vergonha. Ela não esperava que o fim de semana fosse correr dessa maneira. Ela não imaginava que a atração por Edward fosse ainda tão forte que derrubaria todas as defesas dela.

Tentando manter uma respiração regular, Edward deu partida. Ele se sentia fora de controle e não gostava disso. Quando "apenas sexo" tornara-se "necessidade de sexo"? E o que aconteceu com o objetivo de se exorcizar? _Isso_ não estava funcionando com ela. Ele pensou no casamento, um lembrete infalível do perigo de impulsos indisciplinados, e, imediatamente, o calor eletrizante no sangue esfriou, a excitação baixou a um nível mais suportável.

O celular de Isabella começou a tocar quando chegaram à _Villa_. Ela o tirou da bolsa com uma expressão contraída e atendeu.

– Mãe? – perguntou ela tentando entender o que a mãe dizia em meio a um turbilhão de palavras. – Acalme-se. O que foi?

Edward viu Isabella acelerar os passos. – Que tipo de acidente? – Ela parecia desesperada, com uma expressão de profunda consternação. – Ah, meu Deus... Qual é a gravidade?

Isabella levou uma das mãos aos lábios e começou a andar desorientada. Melanie tinha caído no parque e fraturado o braço, o que exigia uma cirurgia. O coração de Isabella batia tão rápido de preocupação que ela começou a se sentir mal. Garantindo à mãe que estaria no hospital assim que possível, ela desligou.

– Más notícias? – perguntou Edward.

– É uma emergência. Você tem de me levar para casa o mais rápido possível. Sinto muito. Vou fazer as malas.

Isabella correu para o segundo andar, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser na filha sofrendo sem o apoio da mãe. Ela nunca se sentiu tão culpada na vida. Melanie estava machucada e prestes a ser operada, e Isabella não estava lá. Isso nunca aconteceria se Isabella estivesse em casa. Renné Swan tentara levar os gêmeos para o parque no lugar da filha. Melanie se pendurou de cabeça para baixo em um brinquedo, apesar dos apelos da avó para ela descer. Quando a criança caiu, teve sorte de quebrar somente o braço, pois poderia ter quebrado o pescoço. Sabendo que a filha estava sentido dor e medo, o estômago de Isabella se revirou. Ela deveria ter dito a Edward que não poderia sair no fim de semana porque tinha filhos, _responsabilidades_. Silenciar a esse respeito a tornava uma mãe irresponsável.

– O que está acontecendo? – questionava Edward da porta do quarto.

Isabella parou por um instante de arrumar a mala e virou-se para ele.

– Em quanto tempo você pode me levar de volta para casa?

– Em algumas horas. Vamos partir assim que estiver pronta, mas eu gostaria de uma explicação.

Isabella mordeu os lábios, evitando os olhos dele.

– Não posso lhe dar uma. Um parente meu sofreu um acidente e preciso chegar a casa... Com urgência.

Edward soltou um suspiro impaciente.

– Por que você faz alarde sobre coisas simples? Por que não pode me contar a história toda?

Isabella lançou um olhar distante.

– Não tenho palavras nem tempo suficiente para explicar.

Em 15 minutos, eles saíram para o aeroporto. Isabella estava rígida de tensão e em silêncio, contendo a ansiedade, sem falar na culpa por ter deixado a mãe lidar com uma situação tão estressante sozinha. Este era o castigo por mentir para a mãe sobre onde estaria no fim de semana, pensou Isabella com pesar. Os filhos precisavam dela, mas ela não estava a alcance para socorrê-los. Foi à vizinha dela, Tamsin, uma jovem que também tinha filhos, quem pegou Anthony no hospital para que Renné pudesse ficar lá e esperar Melanie sair da cirurgia.

Eles estavam andando pelo aeroporto quando Edward pegou o pulso de Isabella e disse de modo objetivo:

– Temos de conversar sobre isso.

– Você não me trouxe aqui para conversar – respondeu Isabella com aspereza. – Compreendo que se sinta lesado, mas agora não há nada que eu possa fazer.

– Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer – disse Edward em tom gélido, assumindo uma expressão de frustração. – Levarei você de volta a Oxford o mais rápido que eu puder, mas você tem de me dizer o que está acontecendo.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio.

– Assim que decolarmos.

Dizer a ele, ele fazia isso parecer tão simples. Ela se lembrou dos milhares de telefonemas que dera desesperada para contar a ele, ansiando pelo apoio dele em um mundo hostil. Quando ela soube da gravidez, entrou em pânico, não pensava sobre o que diria ou como ele reagiria. Naquelas circunstâncias, em que lutava para sobreviver, seria um luxo sentir medo. Agora ela estava mais velha, mais sábia e consciente de que estava prestes a desencadear um furacão de emoções. Mas por que não? Por que Edward não podia saber que era pai? Como ele reagiria não importava mais, pois ela já tinha um emprego, um teto sobre a cabeça. Ela não _precisava_ mais dele.

Acomodada no luxuoso jato particular de Edward, Isabella tentou recuperar a compostura, mas estava muito preocupada com Melanie e a mãe. Renné Swan não lidava bem com o inesperado e sofria de ataques de pânico. Como ela pôde ter deixado a mãe com a responsabilidade dos gêmeos no fim de semana, sabendo que ela já cuidava deles durante toda a semana? Com certeza, a mãe estava cansada, assoberbada com a tarefa de cuidar de duas crianças ativas, nem sempre obedientes, uma combinação muito propensa a acidentes.

Edward soltou o cinto de segurança e levantou quase 2 metros de masculinidade vestindo um terno escuro que valorizava ainda mais o físico esbelto e poderoso. Os olhos astutos e escuros, emoldurados por longos cílios, fitaram-na com expectativa.

– Eu tenho filhos agora – declarou Isabella sem rodeios, quebrando o silêncio. – Gêmeos de pouco mais de dois anos, um menino e uma menina.

Como era de se esperar, Edward ficou atordoado.

– _Filhos_? – repetiu ele em tom de espanto. – Como pode você ter filhos?


	8. Chapter 7

– Da Forma habitual. Eu engravidei, e eles nasceram oito meses depois – disse Isabella categoricamente.

– Gêmeos? – pronunciou Edward com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

– Sim, nasceram um pouco cedo. E minha filha, Melanie, sofreu um acidente no parque hoje de manhã. Ela quebrou o braço e terá de operar. Por isso, preciso chegar o mais rápido possível – concluiu Isabella, mantendo o tom tenso.

– E você não acha que deveria ter mencionado que você é mãe antes? – a condenou Edward.

Isabella olhava para baixo.

– Eu não achei que você estaria interessado.

– Estou mais interessado em saber quem é o pai – admitiu Edward, enrijecendo a linha da mandíbula. – É Morton?

– Não – respondeu Isabella sem hesitação. – Meus filhos já tinham nascido quando conheci Sam.

– Por que sinto que devo me preocupar? – perguntou Edward, impaciente.

– Porque você está tentando evitar fazer a ligação mais óbvia. – Isabella ergueu o queixo e analisou-o com frios olhos de ametista. Um oceano de calma a preencheu quando ela decidiu abrir o jogo de uma vez por todas. – Anthony e Melanie são seus filhos, e não se atreva a reclamar por ter descoberto isso agora! A culpa é sua, pois tentei inúmeras vezes entrar em contato com você.

Os deslumbrantes olhos escuros de Edward se arregalaram, a linda boca se contorceu.

– _Meus_ filhos? Não seja ridícula! Como podem ser meus?

– Da maneira tradicional, Edward. Uma noite, pouco antes de rompermos, você virou-se na cama e fez amor comigo sem usar preservativo. É claro que não posso dar total certeza sobre o momento exato, mas estou convencida de que engravidei naquela noite – explicou ela de modo objetivo.

Sob a pele bronzeada, Edward ficou pálido, pois aquele pequeno detalhe conferia àquela história um grau de veracidade difícil de negar.

– Você está dizendo que a engravidei?

– Não havia mais ninguém na minha vida, apesar das suas suspeitas sobre o irmão mais novo de Jasper. – Isabella levantou-se com determinação. – Você é o pai dos meus filhos. Você pode fazer teste de DNA, ou seja, lá o que for. Eu realmente não me importo. Essa questão é irrelevante para mim agora.

Edward serviu-se de uma bebida. A mão dele não estava muito firme quando ele ergueu o copo e bebeu em um único gole.

– Isso é inconcebível.

Ele se virou para olhá-la com intensidade. Por um momento, desviou a atenção do assunto, enquanto, com cada célula de seu ser, revivia aquele gosto doce do último beijo que trocaram no calor daquela manhã. Aquilo o incendiava. O desejo sexual que sentia por ela nunca esmaecia. Isso era o que ela significava para ele, uma fonte de prazer que ele desejava cada vez que a via. Ele odiava o que ela era, mas queria dormir com ela mais e mais vezes. Com certeza, pensar nisso era mais fácil do que encarar que ele a engravidara por acidente no passado. Mas o pior era lembrar que ele havia acabado de sair de uma situação similar. Ele acabara de passar por um pesadelo que arrasou o casamento e a família dele. E agora aquela mãe improvável estava dizendo que _ele_ era dispensável? Ele nunca permitiria que outra mulher negasse os direitos paternos dele.

– Eu vou tomar um refrigerante com limão – disse ela de maneira incisiva.

Franzindo a testa, fazendo as sobrancelhas negras se unirem, Edward preparou a bebida para ela. Os movimentos dele eram ágeis e precisos. Ao entregar o copo a ela, ele virou o rosto arrogante para analisá-la outra vez. Ele sentia-se tão profundamente chocado pela idéia de ser pai que o tempo pareceu congelar.

– Você disse que tentou inúmeras vezes entrar em contato comigo.

– A sua assistente, por fim, me disse que recebera ordens para não transferir minhas ligações e que eu estava perdendo o meu tempo.

Edward colocou o copo sobre o bar com firmeza em sinal de protesto.

– Eu nunca dei essas ordens!

– Bem, talvez a fada má as tenha dado. – Isabella ergueu e deixou cair os ombros, sem se impressionar com a alegação de inocência de Edward. Ela se lembrava muito bem de como se sentiu humilhada ao fazer os telefonemas sem obter resposta. – Enviei também algumas cartas.

– Que eu nunca recebi.

Isabella ignorou aquela resposta.

– Você trocou o seu número de celular. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser tentar contatá-lo no escritório. Eu cheguei até a telefonar para a sua casa em Atenas...

– Você falou com os meus _pais_? – indagou Edward, incrédulo.

– E sua mãe se recusou a dar um recado para você. Ela disse que você estava se casando e que não queria mais nada com "uma mulher como eu". – Isabella comprimiu o rosto ao lembrar-se daquela declaração.

– Eu não acredito em você. Minha mãe adotiva é uma mulher educada e gentil. Ela nunca seria tão indelicada, especialmente com uma mulher grávida.

– Ah, mas eu não tive chance de contar que estava grávida. Eu mal consegui falar quando ela soube quem eu era.

– Ela não saberia quem você era – respondeu Edward com convicção. – Eu nunca nem toquei no seu nome com os meus pais.

Isabella tentou não estremecer. Ela sempre se perguntou, mas agora ele confirmava as mais profundas suspeitas dela. Embora fosse evidente que a mãe adotiva soubesse que o filho mantinha um relacionamento com uma mulher em Londres, ela não tinha recebido essa informação dele. É claro que Isabella nunca fora importante o suficiente para que ele falasse sobre ela com a família.

– Eu escrevi para o seu escritório também. As cartas foram devolvidas para mim fechadas – confidenciou-a, obstinada. – Foi quando desisti de contatá-lo.

Edward esvaziou o copo e sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.

– Você diz que sou o pai de seus filhos, mas não posso acreditar nisso.

Isabella deu de ombros e afundou no assento. Pelo menos, ele não estava gritando com ela ou chamando-a de mentirosa... _Ainda_. O tempo poderia muito bem se encarregar dessa questão. Na verdade, ela nunca havia visto Edward tão perturbado, pois ele era forte como aço e acostumado a enfrentar os revezes da vida. Mas agora ele estava atordoado, visivelmente abalado pela revelação dela.

– Tudo bem se você não aceita. Eu entendo. Mas pelo menos eu finalmente contei. Como você se sente a esse respeito, se você acredita ou não em mim, não é mais relevante.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar exasperado que deixava transparecer as emoções mais sombrias e profundas que ele costumava manter sob controle.

– Como pode não ser relevante?

– Porque isso não importa mais. Quando engravidei, foi muito difícil. Precisava da sua ajuda e não entendia o seu descaso – retrucou Isabella com tristeza. – Agora graças ao apoio da minha mãe, as crianças e eu somos bastante auto-suficientes, desde que eu conte com um salário razoável.

No silêncio tenso, Edward serviu-se de outra bebida. Ela observava os músculos do pescoço dele, lembrando que poucas horas antes queria comê-lo vivo, e se encolheu ao reconhecer o quão frágil ela era perto dele. Por outro lado, ele era um homem sofisticado e tinha a potência sexual que a fazia ferver... _Só isso_! Seria tolice se punir só porque ela concordou em desfrutar daquela intimidade nos termos que ele impôs.

Ora, ela era uma mulher saudável, de sangue quente, que tinha reprimido as necessidades naturais por muito tempo. No fim das contas, muito autocontrole não a tinha ajudado em nada. É claro que ela nunca quis um homem como ela quis Edward; nunca conheceu um homem que, mesmo colocando-a em situações de grande estresse emocional, ainda fazia a mente dela devanear. E lá estava ele, chocado, mas firme, com aqueles lindos olhos escuros tornando o rosto dele ainda mais deslumbrante.

– Se esta história é verdadeira, por que não me disse nada no instante que reapareci? – pressionou Edward, levantando a cabeça e tentando esconder um sorriso de escárnio.

Isabella apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse que tivemos um relacionamento, mesmo você sendo o pai dos meus filhos.

– Eu não entendo esse raciocínio. Será que Morton se voltaria contra você se soubesse a verdade?

– Pare de colocar Sam em tudo. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso – disse Isabella com veemência. – Eu devo a ele, pois ele apostou em mim. O emprego no hotel dele garantiu minha sobrevivência. Quanto a outras pessoas saberem sobre nossa... Conexão passada, eu me sentia constrangida.

– _Constrangida_? – Edward rangeu os dentes, tentando controlar os nervos. Por que ela mentiria agora? Afinal, se ele era o pai dos gêmeos, ela teria direito a receber muito dinheiro dele de pensão. Até que ele verificasse, não poderia refutar o argumento de que ela tentou entrar em contato para contar que estava grávida. Se fosse verdade, e se ela prosseguiu com a gravidez em vez de buscar uma forma de sair dessa situação, ele definitivamente estaria em dívida com ela. Embora ainda desconfiasse dela, ele evitaria proferir quaisquer comentários depreciativos.

– Vou acompanhá-la até em casa – anunciou Edward.

Desconcertada, Isabella franziu a testa.

– Mas por que você faria isso?

– Talvez porque eu queira ver essas crianças que você alega serem sangue do meu sangue.

O rosto triangular congelou, os longos cílios cobriram os olhos enquanto ela processava uma idéia que lhe parecia inconcebível.

– Você realmente não esperava por isso.

Isabella olhou para cima e fixou um olhar febril no rosto másculo de Edward.

– Eu não tinha previsto nada disso.

– Irei com você para o hospital – decretou ele.

Isabella se encolheu, imaginando o espanto da mãe dela ao saber que ela mentiu sobre ir para a Escócia e ter ido à Itália para encontrar Edward.

– Não há alternativa – acrescentou ele em tom sombrio.

Isabella ficou intrigada. Estaria ele sendo levado pela curiosidade ou pelo senso de dever? Mas, então, como ela esperava que ele reagisse? Será que ela realmente pensou que ele ficaria impassível ao saber que era pai?

– Eu não espero que você se envolva com os gêmeos – murmurou Isabella, desconfortável.

– É mais uma questão do que eu espero de mim mesmo – respondeu Edward com uma seriedade que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

_Ah, meu Deus, o que eu fiz?_ Isabella se perguntou. O que ele esperava de si mesmo enquanto pai? Afinal, a própria infância dele não tinha sido convencional. E ele era um não conformista convicto, que não acatava convenções se não fizessem sentido para ele.

Eram 21h quando chegaram ao hospital. Renné Swan estava sentada ao lado da cama da pequena Melanie. Com o rosto abatido e os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas, ela se levantou quando viu a filha.

– Isabella, graças a Deus! Eu temia que você não conseguisse chegar hoje à noite e estava preocupada em deixar Anthony com Tamsin – confidenciou-a, só então notando a presença daquele homem alto de cabelo negro.

– Mãe? – murmurou Isabella, insegura. – Este é Edward Cullen. Ele insistiu em vir comigo.

Pela primeira vez desfalcado do traquejo social habitual, Edward aproximou-se da cama para olhar para a menina com o cabelo loiro cacheado. Ela se parecia com Isabella, mas a pele era bem mais escura do que a dela. A atenção dele se concentrou no pequeno braço envolvido por uma tala colorida, e ele experimentou uma sensação estranha na garganta. Ela era pequena como uma boneca e, no momento em que o encanto dele aumentava, ela ergueu os lindos cílios para revelar a mesma cor dos olhos dele.

– Mamãe... – sussurrou Melanie, sonolenta.

– Eu estou aqui. – Isabella puxou uma cadeira com pressa e se sentou ao lado da filha, inclinando-se para pegar a mãozinha dela. – A cirurgia correu bem, mamãe?

– Muito bem. O cirurgião ficou muito satisfeito – assegurou Renné. – Melanie deve recuperar plenamente os movimentos do braço.

– Isso é um alívio – comentou Isabella, olhando para o rosto aflito da filha. – Como está se sentindo, meu bem?

– Meu braço dói – suspirou a menina, enquanto a atenção dela se voltava para aquele homem alto e poderoso ao pé da cama. – Quem é ele?

– Eu sou Edward – disse ele, sem muita firmeza.

– Ele é o seu pai – explicou Renné sem hesitar, com um largo sorriso de satisfação, afastando o ar de cansaço.

A respiração de Isabella parou ao ouvir aquela revelação, e ela lançou um olhar de reprovação para a mãe.

– A sinceridade é a melhor política – disse Renné, levantando-se da cadeira para estender a mão para Edward. – Eu sou Renné, mãe de Isabella.

– Pai? – repetiu Melanie com os olhos arregalados. – Você é meu pai?

No silêncio profundo, Isabella franziu a testa.

– Sim, ele é seu pai. Mãe? Eu poderia falar com você em particular?

Uma enfermeira entrou para ver Melanie, e, depois de comentar que ela estava se queixando de dor, Isabella saiu com a mãe.

– Você deve estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo – começou ela sem jeito.

– O que há para se perguntar? É claro que você finalmente contou que ele é pai; e já não era sem tempo – respondeu Renné com ironia.

Isabella respirou fundo.

– Eu menti para você quando disse que iria para a Escócia ver Jasper e Alice. Eu estava com Edward.

– E você não sabia como me contar, eu imagino. Você acha que eu interferiria? – perguntou ela com ar astuto. – Ele é o pai dos gêmeos. Sem dúvida, você precisava resolver a situação, e, por ter dado o primeiro passo, estou orgulhosa de você.

Surpresa com aquela reação, Isabella abraçou a mãe.

– Me desculpe por não ter sido sincera com você. Bom, mas agora estou aqui, e você deve ir para casa...

– Para pegar Anthony e colocá-lo para dormir – completou a mãe. – Ele estava chateado com o acidente de Melanie. Você passará a noite aqui ou voltará para casa mais tarde?

– Verei como Melanie está antes de decidir.

– Ela ficará bem. Ela é dura na queda – disse Renné com carinho. – Anthony levou um susto e chorou quando ela caiu, e ela o chamou de bebê chorão. Eles brigaram até chegarmos ao hospital, o que serviu para distraí-la da dor.

Isabella se despediu da mãe no elevador e voltou para o quarto.

– O que os pais fazem? – perguntou Melanie em tom melancólico.

– Eles cuidam de você.

Melanie não se impressionou.

– Mamãe e vovó cuidam de mim.

– E agora você tem a mim também – disse Edward com calma.

– Você pode curar o meu braço com mágica? – perguntou Melanie em tom de reclamação.

– Papai não está com a varinha mágica agora – disse Isabella ao se aproximar.

A menina arregalou os olhos.

– Papai tem uma varinha mágica?

Edward direcionou um olhar pesaroso à filha.

– Infelizmente não tenho.

– Tudo bem – disse Melanie sonolenta. – Meu braço dói.

– O remédio que a enfermeira lhe deu logo fará efeito – a tranqüilizou Edward.

Melanie adormeceu minutos depois.

– Sinto muito pela forma com que minha mãe revelou tudo – murmurou Isabella, sem graça.

– É evidente que ela acredita que sou pai dos gêmeos e, se isso é verdade, não há problema algum – respondeu Edward com uma calma que ela não esperava ver depois da bomba que caíra sobre ele. – É uma má idéia mentir para crianças.

Isabella adormeceu na cadeira e só acordou quando as enfermeiras começaram a ronda da manhã. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver que Edward passara a noite ali, pois esperava que, em algum momento, ele fosse para um hotel. Em vez disso, ele ficou, e ela estava impressionada com a tenacidade dele. O cabelo preto estava despenteado, a gravata solta e a camisa desalinhada. A barba malfeita cobria a mandíbula, acentuando a perfeição sensual da boca de Edward. Ela ficou atordoada ao perceber que a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça ao vê-lo ali foi o quanto ele era belo. O rosto dela ardeu quando se deparou com aqueles olhos escuros deslumbrantes direcionados para ela. A pele de Isabella se arrepiou, e os seios intumesceram, tornando o sutiã apertado. Ela desviou bruscamente a atenção dele, sentindo-se constrangida por ter tão pouco controle sobre as próprias reações.

– A cantina deve abrir logo. Desceremos para o café assim que Melanie comer – disse Edward, decidido.

A noite tinha sido longa, de profundas e intermináveis reflexões, Edward reconheceu, tentando lutar contra o cansaço. Ao observar Isabella e a criança que supostamente era filha dele, ele se lembrou dos primeiros anos da infância dele sem a presença dos pais. Enquanto processava o que aprendera com aquelas memórias infelizes, decidiu o que devia fazer, esforçando-se para encarar bem a situação em vez de fugir dela.

Isabella levou Melanie ao banheiro para se lavar. Ela estava dolorida pela noite mal dormida e com reflexos lentos para reagir à conversa inocente da filha. Ela fez o que pôde para arrumar-se, mas o casaco, o top de seda e a calça de linho estavam muito amarrotados, e, sem maquiagem, ela não tinha como disfarçar o rosto pálido e cansado.

– Você obviamente vai querer fazer o exame de DNA – disse Isabella durante o café, preferindo pegar o touro à unha a esperar que Edward fizesse essa exigência. – Eu concordo com isso.

– Isso tornaria mais fácil o reconhecimento dos gêmeos como meus herdeiros legais – declarou Edward com expressão séria. – Mas essa seria a única razão para fazer o exame.

– Você está dizendo que acredita em mim agora? – perguntou Isabella, surpresa.

Edward acenou em sinal afirmativo e terminou o café. Quando retornaram ao quarto de Melanie, o médico já a havia examinado e liberado para ir para casa.

Anthony, já avisado pela avó que conheceria o pai, estava a todo vapor, saltitando desde que Edward entrou na pequena sala de estar da casa. Anthony subiu em um banco para tentar se igualar com o homem de cabelo negro. Insatisfeito por não atingir a altura desejada, saltou do banco e subiu na mesa de café.

– Desça Anthony – ordenou Isabella, abaixando-se para recolher a pilha de revistas que ele arremessou ao chão, enquanto Renné cuidava de Melanie. – Agora...

Quando Edward viu o menino, sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Com cachos negros e travessos olhos escuros, Anthony era a cópia fiel de cada fotografia que Edward havia visto de si mesmo com aquela idade. O olhar dele escureceu em intensidade, o corpo grande e poderoso tremia de choque ao ter a prova cabal dos fatos: ele era pai.

– Vou contar até cinco, Anthony – advertiu Isabella. – Um... Dois...

Anthony plantou bananeira e sorriu para Edward de cabeça para baixo. – Papai consegue fazer isso? – perguntou com ansiedade.

– _Não!_ – gritou Isabella quando Edward se curvou.

Mas, felizmente, Edward não pretendia imitar Anthony. Ele apenas inclinou-se para tirar o filho de cima da mesa de café e colocá-lo no chão, enquanto Anthony gritava com entusiasmo.

– Olá, Anthony. Acalme-se – disse Edward sem alarde.

Infelizmente, Anthony não estava disposto a se acalmar. Quando Edward o colocou no chão, ele começou a subir em cada peça de mobiliário na sala e em alta velocidade, pedindo para Edward ver o que ele era capaz de fazer. Isabella quase grunhiu em voz alta quando Melanie saiu do lado dela para juntar-se à bagunça. Edward puxou a filha para fora daquela confusão.

– Mostre o seu braço para Anthony – instruiu-o.

Melanie exibiu a tala, fazendo beicinho.

– Dói – disse ela ao irmão, que se aproximou para inspecionar o braço machucado.

Isabella se agachou.

– E nós temos de ter _muito_ cuidado com o braço de Melanie.

Anthony tocou a tala com inveja.

– Quero uma também.

– Você deveria levá-los ao parque para acalmar um pouco os ânimos – sugeriu Renné, sorrindo para Edward, que colocava de volta as almofadas que Anthony derrubara do sofá. – Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Estou acostumada a arrumar a casa a cada cinco minutos!

Isabella engoliu um bocejo.

– O parque? Boa idéia. Vou me trocar.

Quando chegou ao pequeno quarto, Isabella mal conseguia acreditar que Edward estava na casa dela. Parecia um sonho louco, mas havia algo terrivelmente realista sobre o fato de que os gêmeos decidiram se comportar como pestes, revelando o lado mais selvagem. O que Edward realmente achava deles? Como se sentia de fato? E por que ela se preocupava tanto com isso? Afinal, era natural que ele quisesse satisfazer a curiosidade, mas ela duvidava de que o interesse dele fosse muito além disso. Considerando o clima fresco da primavera inglesa, Isabella vestiu jeans, botas na altura do joelho e um suéter azul. Ela penteou o cabelo, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros, e usou blush e rímel para sentir-se apresentável. Apresentável para quê? _Para Edward?_ Isabella sentiu-se envergonhada outra vez. Por que ela era tão previsível? Por que sempre se preocupava com o que Edward pensava dela? Há pouco tempo, ela havia visto Edward na coluna social com uma bela modelo de cabelo dourado e sedoso e com o corpo digno de uma Miss Universo! Edward estava sempre acompanhado de mulheres espetaculares, do tipo que param o trânsito. A ex-mulher dele, Tania, era uma morena absolutamente arrebatadora. Isabella nunca foi desse tipo e, muitas vezes, perguntou-se se por isso ele perdera o interesse nela.

Mas agora a situação era outra, lembrou Isabella com tristeza ao descer as escadas. Agora ela sabia que Edward a deixara porque acreditava que ela era uma vagabunda que o havia traído com outro homem. Foi melhor ou _pior_ saber disso?

Com os gêmeos a tiracolo, eles caminharam até o parque. Edward pediu ao motorista da limusine que saísse para comprar assentos de carro para as crianças. Anthony dava largas passadas para pisar apenas nas linhas entre as lajes. Melanie cantarolava enquanto arrancava um punhado de folhas dos arbustos, até que Edward lhe disse:

– Pare!

Sem hesitar, Melanie se jogou no chão e começou a espernear e gritar.

– Você não deveria ter dito isso – sussurrou Isabella com frustração. – Ela está cansada, irritada e com o braço doendo. É claro que ela não está de bom humor.

– Você não pode deixar que estraguem os jardins das pessoas – respondeu Edward de modo seco. Ele baixou-se para pegar Melanie, mas ela se contorceu com violência, batendo com os punhos e gritando.

Edward levou um par de punhos no rosto antes de restaurar a ordem.

– Não – disse ele outra vez.

– Sim! – gritou Melanie de volta, mostrando o temperamento forte.

Isabella estava tentando não ceder à filha, mesmo vendo que estavam chamando a atenção de outras pessoas.

– Quero escorrega – choramingava Anthony, puxando o suéter da mãe. – Quero balanços.

– Então ser pai é isso – comentou Edward, fazendo careta ao tocar o queixo machucado. Os olhos deslumbrantes como diamantes negros deixavam transparecer que, de alguma forma estranha, ele estava gostando daquele desafio.

– Eles, às vezes, dão muito trabalho... Mas não o tempo _todo_ – pontuou Isabella, andando rápido para chegar logo ao parque onde outras crianças barulhentas desviariam a atenção.

Fazendo beiço, Melanie disse a Edward:

– Quero descer.

– Diga, por favor – negociou Edward.

– Não! – rugiu ela.

– Então vou carregá-la pelo resto do caminho, como um bebê.

Melanie perdeu a cabeça outra vez enquanto o irmão cantava alegremente:

– Melanie é um bebê!

Houve silêncio apenas quando chegaram aos portões do parque.

– Por favor – disse Melanie, como se cada sílaba doesse.

Edward a colocou lentamente no chão.

– Eu te odeio! – vociferou Melanie, soltando a mão dele e agarrando a mão de Isabella. – Eu não quero um papai!

Quando Edward se preparava para responder, Isabella interveio:

– Apenas ignore... _Por favor_.

Assim que sentou no banco que felizmente estava vago, Isabella murmurou:

– A melhor maneira de lidar com os gêmeos é com distração e compromisso. Tentar tratar de igual para igual simplesmente provoca birra.

– Obrigado pelas dicas. Vou precisar delas. Eu acho que também costumava fazer birras – confidenciou Edward. – Segundo minha mãe adotiva, eu era uma criança difícil.

– Conte uma novidade. – Isabella riu, distraída, observando a brisa soprar os cachos dele, tão parecidos com os de Anthony. Quando ela encontrou o olhar de âmbar emoldurado por longos cílios, ela sentiu como se alguém apertasse o coração dela, e talvez esse tenha sido o momento em que compreendeu que nunca estaria inteiramente livre de Edward Cullen. E não apenas porque ela era a mãe das crianças que herdaram a personalidade explosiva dele. Mas porque ela gostava do caráter forte e da persistência dele. Além disso, ela se encantava ao vê-lo sentindo-se à vontade mesmo sentado em um simples banco de praça, apesar dos sapatos costurados à mão, das abotoaduras de ouro e do terno bem cortado e caríssimo. Ele podia ser arrogante, mas também era extremamente flexível, criativo e disposto a aprender com os erros.

– Devo contar sobre o meu casamento – Edward foi categórico.

– Você nunca fala da sua ex-mulher – observou Isabella, desconcertada com a súbita mudança de assunto enquanto observava Anthony brincar no balanço e Melanie na caixa de areia, com a tala protegida pela película aderente com que Isabella a envolveu. Não era do feitio dele se dispor a falar sobre qualquer tema particularmente privado.

– Por que eu deveria? Nosso casamento durou muito pouco, e agora estamos divorciados.

– Vocês continuam amigos?

– Nós não somos inimigos – declarou Edward após um momento de reflexão. – Mas freqüentamos diferentes círculos sociais e raramente nos vemos.

– Vocês se casaram em um ato impulsivo e inconseqüente? Vocês se conheciam bem antes de casar? – pressionou Isabella.

– Eu achava que sim – disse ele, contendo um riso sarcástico. – Eu também achava que era hora de me casar. Meus pais adotivos, Carlisle e Esme, estavam a alguns anos me pressionando. Foi à única coisa que eles tentaram influenciar na minha vida, e eu quis agradá-los – admitiu Edward com pesar. – Encontrei Tania em um jantar na casa deles. Eu já a conhecia, mas não muito bem. Parecíamos estar no mesmo estágio na vida, entediados com a condição de solteiros. Casamos três meses depois.

– Então o que deu errado? – quase sussurrou ela, vislumbrando uma sombra encobrir aquele belo semblante.

– Cerca de um ano depois que nos casamos, Tania decidiu que queria uma criança. Eu concordei. Parecia o próximo passo natural – Ele comprimiu os lábios bem torneados. – Quando engravidou, ela estava eufórica e deu uma festa para comemorar. Ambas as nossas famílias estavam muito felizes com a perspectiva de um primeiro neto.

– E você, como você se sentia? – perguntou Isabella, hesitante.

– Estava satisfeito, feliz por Tania estar feliz, contente por ela ter encontrado algo com que se ocupar, pois ela vivia entediada – admitiu Edward com frieza. – Dois meses depois, porém, ela ficou com medo.

– Medo? – indagou Isabella, observando com atenção a expressão séria no rosto esguio e forte dele, indicando que, embora a voz soasse leve, os sentimentos eram exatamente o oposto.

– Minha esposa concluiu que não estava pronta para ter um filho. Ela se sentia muito jovem para assumir essa responsabilidade e ficar presa por essa condição. Ela decidiu que a única solução para os temores dela era abortar.

Isabella soltou a respiração reprimida e suspirou:

– Ah, Edward.

– Tentei dissuadi-la, dizendo que poderíamos contar com uma equipe de babás, para que ela nunca se sentisse presa pela criança. – Ele respirou lenta e profundamente, deixando entrever a amargura nos olhos escuros. – Mas eu falhei. Ela fez o aborto enquanto eu estava viajando a negócios. Fiquei arrasado. Tivemos de contar às nossas famílias. Minha mãe adotiva, que nunca pôde ter um filho, teve um colapso nervoso quando soube... Ela simplesmente não conseguiu lidar com isso. Os pais de Tania ficaram consternados, mas apoiaram a decisão da filha. Afinal, eles nunca foram capazes de dizer: "não, você não pode ter ou fazer tudo o que quer".

– E você? – questionou Isabella, sentindo-se culpada por não ter imaginado que o divórcio dele poderia ter sido uma experiência tão dolorosa.

Edward juntou as mãos e encolheu os ombros.

– Acho que eu também não soube lidar com isso. Por um lado, não sei o que Tania e eu faríamos com uma criança cuja mãe não a queria, mas, mesmo assim, não consegui perdoá-la pelo aborto. Eu tentei, ela tentou, nós dois _tentamos_, mas parecia haver um elefante na sala cada vez que estávamos juntos. Eu a fiz se sentir culpada, ela me fez sentir raiva. Havia muitas coisas nela que não me agradavam, e não achei que ela pudesse mudar, então pedi o divórcio.

– Sinto muito, Edward... Muito mesmo – murmurou Isabella, trêmula, com um nó na garganta. Ela pôs a mão sobre o braço dele em um gesto de apoio. – Deve ter sido uma experiência devastadora.

– Só contei a você porque quero que você entenda por que não posso me afastar de Anthony e Melanie. Se for isso que você espera ou mesmo deseja, receio que você ficará desapontada.

Isabella empalideceu, temendo qual seria o próximo passo dele.


	9. Chapter 8

Edward não estava acostumado a se sentir impotente, mas foi exatamente como se sentiu depois de consultar o melhor advogado de Londres.

Segundo o advogado, pelas leis inglesas, um pai solteiro não tinha praticamente nenhum direito sobre os filhos. Até mesmo um pai casado, sem o apoio ou consentimento da esposa, teria de lutar nos tribunais para conseguir qualquer acesso à prole. Além disso, não havia motivos para reclamar da criação que os gêmeos vinham recebendo. Apesar de ele não ter contribuído para manter os filhos, eles viviam seguros com a mãe e a avó, que atendiam a todas as necessidades das crianças de forma adequada.

– Casar com a mãe dos gêmeos é realmente a única saída. – O advogado foi sucinto.

Não foi uma boa notícia para Edward, que detestava qualquer situação que fugisse ao controle dele. O teste de DNA, realizado e concluído dez dias depois do primeiro encontro com Anthony e Melanie, apenas confirmou o que Edward já sabia. Os gêmeos tinham o sangue dele, uma conexão que ele era incapaz de ignorar ou tratar de maneira leviana. Ele não poderia seguir em frente com a vida sem eles. Embora reconhecesse que Isabella tinha feito o seu melhor, ele também sabia que os gêmeos precisariam de maior segurança quando crescessem um pouco mais. Mas isso queria dizer que ele negligenciaria as falhas de caráter de Isabella? Uma mulher que o havia roubado? Pela primeira vez, ele admitiu que as acusações contra ela não fizessem sentido. Se Isabella era mercenária, por que não se aproveitou mais da generosidade dele enquanto estavam juntos? Por que uma mulher que queria tanto dinheiro se recusava a aceitar jóias valiosas? Não fazia sentido algum. Ele resolveu verificar de novo as irregularidades encontradas nas contas do SPA Mobila enquanto Isabella trabalhou lá. Mas antes que a imprensa soubesse da história, o que era inevitável, ele exigia uma solução decente, não só em relação à atual situação deles, mas também em relação ao futuro. Algum acordo que durasse enquanto as crianças precisassem do apoio dos pais. Reconhecendo a direção que os pensamentos estavam tomando, Edward sentiu a raiva dominá-lo outra vez.

Naquele mesmo dia, Isabella teve uma conversa bastante difícil com Sam. Eles estavam de pé no escritório temporário dele, pois o que ele costumava ocupar fora tomado pela equipe do grupo Cullen, encarregada de fazer a transição. A venda foi concluída. Sam ainda se fazia disponível para consultas por uma questão de lealdade ao grupo hoteleiro e aos ex-empregados dele.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e os olhos azuis refletiam o quanto estava chocado.

– Edward Cullen é o pai dos gêmeos?

– Achei que deveria contar. Minha mãe tem espalhado a notícia, mas eu queria que você ouvisse isso de mim do que por outras pessoas – reconheceu Isabella, tensa.

– Mas quando ele esteve aqui você nem mesmo admitiu que o conhecesse!

– Eu não via Edward desde que terminamos e preferi preservar minha vida pessoal.

Sam Morton lançou-lhe um olhar que a fez corar de constrangimento.

– Mesmo de mim?

– Quando entrei no seu escritório naquele dia e vi Edward, foi um choque tão grande que eu não conseguia pensar direito – disse ela, se desculpando. – Sinto muito. Talvez eu devesse ter esclarecido tudo depois, mas era muito complicado.

– Não, você está certa. Sua vida pessoal deve permanecer privada. Presumo que você trabalhava para Edward em Londres.

Isabella assentiu.

– Pedi demissão quando terminamos.

– Eu deveria ter visto isso no seu currículo. Mas Cullen a deixou quando você estava grávida – completou Sam em tom seco.

– Houve um mal-entendido – declarou Isabella, com os olhos evasivos. – Edward não sabia da gravidez e não houve mais comunicação entre nós.

– Mas você tentou entrar em contato com ele muitas vezes – lembrou Sam.

– Isso foi outro mal-entendido, Sam.

Sam indignou-se.

– Então ele está perdoado por fazê-la passar por tudo aquilo? – indignou-se Sam.

– Não é bem assim. Edward agora sabe sobre as crianças, e estamos tentando lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível.

– Você se envolveu com ele de novo? Não, esqueça! Eu não tenho o direito de me intrometer.

Isabella se lembrou da Itália.

– Eu não sei como responder a essa pergunta, é complicado – brincou inquieta.

– Espero que seja o melhor para você. Eu _odiaria_ ver você infeliz novamente – proferiu Sam. – Você deu a Cullen uma chance. Quem pode dizer que ele merece outra?

_Bem, minha mãe, por exemplo_, Isabella refletiu com ironia. Aos olhos de Renné, Edward deixou de ser o macho mulherengo mais odiado da Europa para ser o pretendente favorito. E tudo em apenas dez dias! As visitas constantes, o interesse pelos gêmeos, as boas maneiras, a diplomacia ao exaltar a experiência e a sabedoria de Renné no cuidado com as crianças, a insistência para que Renné fosse com eles quando saíam para comer, tudo surtira efeito. Enfim, o comportamento de Edward era exemplar, o que lhe conferia muito pontos. Isabella, por outro lado, sentia-se confusa e não sabia bem como se adaptar àquela nova situação.

Edward não era mais amante dela. Aquele fim de semana na Itália, aquela única noite de paixão, parecia mais um produto da imaginação dela do que algo que realmente acontecera. Agora Edward visitava a casa dela para ver Anthony e Melanie e se hospedava em um dos hotéis recém-adquiridos quando estava na cidade. Com relação à Isabella, ele mantinha uma cordialidade distante, o que, no fundo, a magoava. Ela se lembrava de outro Edward, do cara que corria para recebê-la com avidez na porta quando eles passavam um tempo afastados, do homem que não tinha vergonha de se mostrar apaixonado, que não escolhia as palavras e não se escondia atrás de gestos comedidos. Esse novo Edward era mais velho e muito mais frio. Ele era educado, até atencioso, mas reservado quando se tratava de assuntos pessoais. Mesmo as confidências que inesperadamente ele compartilhou com Isabella no parque ainda a perturbavam.

O aborto da esposa o feriu profundamente e, talvez, ele passara a pensar mais do que muitos homens sobre o que significava ter filhos. Agora Isabella podia ver os resultados dessa postura mais solícita na prática, já que Edward, sem dúvida, estava tentando ajudá-la ao máximo com os filhos. Quando ele os visitava, brincava com eles, levava-os para sair com Isabella e, certa noite, chegou a ajudar no banho quando Isabella adormeceu no sofá depois do trabalho. Ele estava mostrando que poderia ser um pai prestativo, e as crianças já estavam curtindo bastante a presença dele. Isabella estava impressionada, mas também um pouco receosa em relação aos rumos que aquilo poderia tomar.

O que Edward realmente queria dela? Aceitação do papel dele? Seria algo tão simples? Estaria ele jogando limpo pela primeira vez na vida? Ou será que havia algum plano obscuro por trás daquele comportamento? Edward Cullen não costumava dançar conforme a música dos outros. Ele sempre tinha um propósito. Infelizmente, Isabella não conseguia decifrar as intenções dele nem as repercussões na vida dela e dos gêmeos. Além disso, ela continuava especialmente preocupada com as dúvidas que Edward tinha sobre a honestidade dela. Era hora de confrontar Victoria Jennings, ela refletiu com tristeza. De alguma forma, ela tinha de provar a inocência. Mas será que Victoria concordaria em falar com ela? Ocorreu-lhe que seria muito mais prudente aparecer no SPA sem aviso. Ela decidiu tirar um dia de folga para encontrar Victoria. Será que conseguiria algum resultado com isso? Ela não sabia, mas era, no momento, a única idéia que lhe passava pela cabeça.

O telefone ao lado da cama dela tocou às 6h, e, ainda sonolenta, Isabella atendeu.

– _Alô_?

Era Edward.

– Isabella?

– Por que você está me acordando a esta hora da manhã?

– Um editor-adjunto de revista amigo meu acaba de ligar para me alertar sobre a possível publicação de uma matéria falando sobre mim, você e os gêmeos. A revista é particularmente desprezível, então não acho que o conteúdo do artigo agradará à sua família ou à minha.

O rosto de Isabella congelou.

– Mas por quê? Quem se interessaria em ler sobre nós?

– Isabella... – Edward suspirou, reunindo paciência, já que ele era mais acostumado a lidar com pessoas que acompanhavam de perto o que saía nos tablóides e até mesmo os apreciavam por causa de carreira ou status social. – Eu sou um homem muito rico, recentemente divorciado...

Anthony disparou pela porta do quarto, mergulhou sob o edredom da mãe e enfiou os pés frios entre as coxas delgadas dela. A irmã vinha logo atrás.

Isabella foi imprensada contra a parede quando Melanie se juntou a eles na cama.

– Se for verdade, não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir.

– Há, sim – argumentou Edward. – Eu posso levar você e as crianças para algum lugar longe das lentes dos paparazzi. Então farei uma declaração à imprensa sobre meu novo status de pai, e, uma vez feito isso, a imprensa vai perder o interesse.

Isabella respirou fundo. Com certeza, ela não gostaria de ter a imprensa na porta de casa, mas ela estava achando tudo aquilo um exagero.

– Edward, eu tenho um emprego. Não posso simplesmente largar tudo e desaparecer.

– É claro que você pode. Você trabalha para mim agora – lembrou-o. – Faça as malas. Eu vou tomar as providências. Um carro vai buscá-los para levá-los ao aeroporto.

– Mas eu ainda não concordei.

– Farei o que for preciso para proteger você e os gêmeos dessa exposição – alegou Edward. A exasperação fazia acentuar o sotaque dele. – Não quero que publiquem nada maldoso ao nosso respeito.

– Nós tivemos um caso. Eu engravidei. Não é algo tão extraordinário assim.

– Acredite. Você será acusada de ter sido amante de um homem casado, uma mentira que não quero ver estampada nos jornais.

Tal perspectiva a incomodou profundamente, pois ela, de jeito nenhum, não desejava ser rotulada dessa forma humilhante.

– Tudo bem. Para onde você pretende nos levar? Supondo que eu concorde, embora eu ainda não tenha concordado – enfatizou-a.

– Para a Grécia... Especificamente, para a minha ilha.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Ah, então você agora tem uma ilha só sua?

– Eu herdei Thesos do meu pai quando completei 21 anos.

– Bem, você nunca mencionou isso antes – comentou Isabella de maneira brusca, perguntando-se o que mais ela não sabia e ao mesmo tempo tentando pensar rápido. – Olha, vou cogitar ir para a Grécia por alguns dias se você realmente achar necessário.

– Eu acho.

– Mas, antes de ir, quero a chance de falar com Victoria Jennings. Ela ainda trabalha para você, não é?

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Edward responder, impassível:

– Sim, ela agora trabalha como vice-gerente do SPA. Por quê?

– Tenho certeza de que é muito eficiente. Ela era quando eu trabalhava lá – comentou Isabella, tensa. – Ligarei a caminho do aeroporto. Não quero que ela saiba que estou chegando. Deixarei os gêmeos no seu escritório.

– Não há necessidade. Encontro você no saguão do hotel. Mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Isabella. Muito poucas pessoas sabem sobre o dinheiro que desapareceu. Eu lidei com isso com muita discrição. Não acho prudente voltar a fazer perguntas tanto tempo depois.

– Esta é a condição para que eu vá para a Grécia – Isabella foi categórica. – Ou converso com Victoria em Londres ou então nada feito.

– Mas isso é chant... – respondeu Edward em um tom exaltado.

– Chantagem? Você está ensinando o papa a rezar missa, Edward. Adivinha com quem aprendi essa habilidade?

– Se eu facilitar esse encontro no SPA, você vai para a Grécia comigo?

– Claro que vou. Eu cumpro minhas promessas. – Isabella desligou sentindo-se revigorada. Ela enxotou os gêmeos para fora da cama para se vestir. Já era hora de começar a se impor. Edward tornava-se insuportável quando queria tudo ao jeito dele. Entretanto, ela estava bastante sensibilizada por ele se esforçar tanto para protegê-los das garras da imprensa. Sinceramente, Isabella pensou, às vezes Edward era muito ingênuo. Será que ele realmente achava que ela não poderia lidar com jornalistas ou com algum artigo desagradável e mentiroso? Ela não era tão vulnerável assim. A vida tinha ensinado a ela a se desviar dos golpes. De qualquer forma, a idéia de viajar para a ilha particular de Edward a instigava. Ele _finalmente_ a levaria para a casa verdadeira dele, e, é claro, ela estava curiosa.

Renné se levantou e viu que os gêmeos tomavam café da manhã. Quando soube que Isabella teria de viajar para o exterior em uma hora, ela a apressou para fazer as malas. Mas antes Isabella ligou para o trabalho e pediu licença de uma semana.

– Você acha que desta vez conhecerá os pais de Edward? – perguntou Renné, esperançosa.

Isabella fez uma careta, pois não tinha pressa em conhecer Esme Denes. Ela a destratara ao telefone, além de deixar muito claro que não considerava Isabella boa suficiente para o lindo menino que tinha atingido a idade adulta. Edward nascera herdeiro de uma fortuna considerável, o único filho de dois jovens gregos, ricos e bonitos, ambos pertencentes a famílias socialmente proeminentes. Carlisle e Esme tornaram-se guardiões de Edward quando ele ficou órfão aos cinco anos, depois que os pais biológicos dele morreram em um acidente de lancha. Carlisle era um empregado de confiança do império Cullen e padrinho de Edward. O casal mais velho não tinha tido filhos. Isabella lembrou que Edward comentara que Esme tivera um colapso nervoso e, após lembrar-se daquele telefonema, convenceu-se de que ela não regulava muito bem. Isabella, portanto, esperava não encontrar o casal. As coisas já seriam bastante difíceis sem ter de lidar com pessoas que não gostavam dela mesmo antes de conhecê-la. Sem dúvida, a notícia de que ela era a mãe dos filhos de Edward seria uma fonte de constrangimento e insatisfação para Carlisle e Esme.

Os gêmeos dormiram na limusine que os levou a Londres, acordando com energia renovada para correr pelas escadarias do hotel Mobila. Com um vestido cinza e uma jaqueta, e o cabelo loiro ressaltando as maçãs do rosto, Isabella estava apreensiva ao entrar no saguão daquele hotel opulento.

– Papai! – gritou Anthony, soltando a mão da mãe, e saiu correndo.

– Edwad! – exclamou Melanie, que não o chamava de papai, apesar da insistência dele.

Isabella viu Edward e o gerente do renomado hotel postado ao lado dele e pensou que aquele cumprimento em público vindo de um dos filhos secretos dele provavelmente não agradaria Edward. Mas ele estava sorrindo, e aquele sorriso largo, maravilhoso, que ela tinha quase esquecido, tomou as belas feições de bronze. Isabella ficou sem fôlego ao vê-lo balançar Anthony nos braços e acariciar o cabelo encaracolado de Melanie, que estava agarrada a uma das pernas dele com a tenacidade típica das crianças.

Enquanto Isabella apreciava o pai lindo de morrer dos filhos, sentiu os seios formigarem e um calor úmido inundar a pelve. E então reconheceu, contrariada, que todos os hormônios dela estavam em pleno funcionamento e ameaçando entrar em ebulição.

– Srta. Swan, que filhos lindos – disse o gerente do hotel com um aperto de mãos acolhedor.

– Isabella, providenciei que Angela cuidasse dos gêmeos na creche enquanto você visita o SPA – explicou Edward, apresentando uma jovem mulher que sorria e conversava com Melanie.

– Então você abriu uma creche aqui agora? – perguntou Isabella, lembrando que ela havia feito essa sugestão a Edward quando trabalhava no SPA.

– É muito popular entre nossos clientes – comentou o gerente com entusiasmo. – Muitos deles têm filhos pequenos.

– A facilidade compensa os gastos – explicou Edward, colocando uma das mãos nas costas de Isabella para conduzi-la ao SPA. Ela ficou indignada quando percebeu que ele pretendia acompanhá-la, pois ela estava convencida de que a presença intimidante dele comprometeria as chances de sucesso dela.

Apenas por um momento. Isabella olhou com ansiedade para os gêmeos. Anthony estava fazendo um barulho fenomenal com uma trombeta, enquanto Melanie fazia de tudo para pôr as mãos no mesmo brinquedo.

– Tem certeza de que quer ir adiante e falar com Victoria? – disse Edward em tom desanimador. – Eu não concordo. O que você espera que aconteça, senão mais constrangimento?

– Victoria é a única pessoa que sabe de toda a história. Eu não tenho escolha – respondeu Isabella com firmeza. A tensão se elevou quando Edward inclinou-se e ela pôde sentir o cheiro inebriante da colônia dele.

– Não faça isso, por mim, _koukla mou_ – pediu Edward de repente quando eles chegaram a frente à porta com a placa do nome de Victoria. – Não importa para mim agora. Muita água já passou debaixo da ponte desde então. Você era jovem. Você cometeu um erro, e tenho certeza de que aprendeu com ele.

– Não se atreva a me impedir, seu... Seu... _Sapo_! – esbravejou Isabella. – E não interfira!

– Sapo? – repetiu Edward, incrédulo.

– Eu teria chamado você de algo muito mais contundente se não estivesse treinada para não usar nomes feios na frente das crianças! – disse ela e rapidamente girou a maçaneta da porta antes que perdesse o pouco que restava de coragem.

Victoria, uma mulher alta, de meia-idade, de cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis, estava de pé atrás da mesa, falando ao telefone. Quando ela viu Isabella, congelou a expressão animada de antes imediatamente desapareceu, e ela ficou pálida.

– Isabella, meu Deus. – Ela respirava com dificuldade, colocando bruscamente o telefone de volta no gancho e se apressando para dar a volta na mesa. – E Sr. Cullen...

– Quero que você garanta que tudo o que for dito nesta sala permanecerá entre estas quatro paredes – disse Edward com calma.

Victoria olhou, espantada, e depois sorriu.

– Claro Sr. Cullen. Sente-se e me diga em que posso ajudar.

Isabella estava tão nervosa que os joelhos tremiam. Ela cruzou as mãos com força quando sentou.

– Tenho certeza de que você está ciente de que a auditoria feita dois anos e meio atrás identificou várias irregularidades nas contas do SPA...

Victoria nunca ficara tão pálida na vida e desabou na cadeira.

– O Sr. Cullen me pediu para manter sigilo.

– Victoria – murmurou Isabella, de repente tomada por um sentimento de total desesperança. Era loucura insistir naquele encontro inútil. Obviamente, Victoria nunca confessaria nada na frente do chefe. – Talvez você devesse nos deixar sozinhas, Edward.

– Não, tenho novidades para compartilhar. Estou planejando rever as irregularidades.

O rosto de Victoria se comprimiu.

– Mas Sr. Cullen, eu pensei que o assunto estivesse encerrado. O senhor disse que estava satisfeito.

– Receio que não. E, lembrando o quão útil você foi à época, acho que você merece ser avisada antes de os especialistas chegarem para inspecionar os livros outra vez – completou Edward.

Victoria empalideceu ainda mais, e os olhos dela estavam aturdidos. De repente, ela falou.

– Vocês reataram, não é? E você contou a ele sobre mim, não é? – exclamou ela, em tom quase acusador contra Isabella.

– Contou o quê? – perguntou Edward.

Ao perceber que Edward estava pressionando Victoria a admitir que houvesse mentido e a apoiando como ela jamais esperava que ele fizesse, Isabella se encolheu com frustração. Ela sempre havia lutado as próprias batalhas.

Victoria apertou os lábios em silêncio, como se desafiando Isabella a responder.

– Enquanto eu estava trabalhando aqui, descobri que Victoria estava levando produtos da loja para vendê-los em leilões on-line – disse Isabella, voltando à atenção para Victoria, com quem havia feito um pacto de confiança. – Sei que prometi guardar segredo, mas certas promessas têm de ser quebradas.

– Você estava roubando? – perguntou Edward.

As lágrimas derramavam dos olhos de Victoria. Ela procurou um lenço de papel para secar o rosto, o qual segurou com força.

– Não importa o que você diga, garanto que não haverá represálias – declarou Edward ao se levantar, exibindo o porte poderoso. – Lamento muito que você não tenha sido capaz de ser honesta comigo quando os problemas vieram à tona, mas espero que, pelo bem de Isabella, você agora diga a verdade.

– Serei processada? – indagou Victoria, insegura.

– Não haverá processo. Só quero a verdade – assegurou Edward.

– Pouco antes de Isabella pedir demissão, um homem me procurou. Ele disse ser detetive particular e me ofereceu uma quantia substancial para que eu desse a ele informações sobre como poderia prejudicar a reputação de Isabella – começou Victoria.

– _O quê?_ – interrompeu Edward, incapaz de se conter.

– O nome dele era Will Grimes. Ele trabalhava em uma agência em Camden. Isso é tudo o que sei sobre ele. Primeiro, eu me recusei. Afinal, não havia qualquer informação a dar! – disse Victoria com expressão irônica. – Você não tinha feito nada, trabalhava duro aqui, Isabella, mas então, de repente, você se demitiu. E foi aí que vi aquilo como uma saída para os meus problemas.

– Will Grimes – repetia Edward.

– Eu estava com sérios problemas financeiros, piores do que os que lhe contei quando você descobriu que eu estava retirando os produtos da loja. Eu havia feito algumas outras fraudes nos livros.

– Por acaso pagamentos a terapeutas que não existiam, os recibos alterados? – especificou Edward.

– Sim. Foi quando o senhor solicitou a auditoria, e eu comecei a entrar em pânico – confidenciou Victoria entre lágrimas. – Isabella já havia deixado o SPA naquela época.

– E você deixou que eu levasse toda a culpa? – disse Isabella enquanto se perguntava por que um detetive particular teria interesse nela.

– Eu _queria_ parar de roubar o dinheiro – continuou Victoria em franco desespero. – Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu já estava envolvida demais. Quando a fraude foi descoberta e eu consegui fazer com que você levasse a culpa, pude voltar a ter uma vida normal, além de claro, manter o meu emprego. Eu sabia que você não seria processada pelo Sr. Cullen, pois ele jamais levaria a própria namorada aos tribunais!

– E você estava certa a esse respeito – ridicularizou Edward.

– E agora o senhor vai me processar? – perguntou Victoria com voz trêmula.

– Não. Eu lhe dei minha palavra e agradeço por finalmente me contar o que de fato aconteceu – respondeu Edward.

Visivelmente aliviada, Victoria apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa para se levantar.

– Vou limpar minha mesa imediatamente e partir...

– Não, por enquanto, trabalhe como se nada tivesse acontecido – pediu Edward, pousando a mão sobre o ombro tenso de Isabella.

– Isabella? – Victoria suspirou com afetação. – Desculpe. Você foi tão boa para mim, não merecia.

Isabella assentiu, tentou até forçar um sorriso indulgente, mas não conseguiu. Afinal, sabia o quanto aquela acusação de roubo afetara o conceito que Edward tinha dela. De qualquer maneira, ela não poderia esconder que ficara profundamente sensibilizada com a confissão de Victoria. Elas haviam sido amigas, só perderam contato quando Isabella engravidou e passou por tempos difíceis. O orgulho impediu que Isabella mantivesse contato com qualquer pessoa do antigo local de trabalho. Ela olhou para Edward, que estava pálido, com os músculos faciais tensos sob a pele morena.

Edward parou na porta antes de sair.

– Você recebeu dinheiro do detetive particular e forneceu a ele a suposta evidência contra Isabella?

Victoria estremeceu e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

– Isso saldou minhas dívidas e me proporcionou um novo começo.

Isabella cerrou os dentes, enojada pelo egoísmo de Victoria.

Edward sentiu como se as paredes desmoronassem ao redor. Surpreendentemente, Isabella estava certa quando alegou ser vítima de uma armação. Ele, que raramente se enganava, estava errado. Ele tinha cometido um erro terrível de julgamento. Entretanto, mais do que qualquer coisa, ele queria saber quem teria contratado um detetive para desmoralizar Isabella, fazendo uso de meios lícitos ou ilícitos.


	10. Chapter 9

Isabella apenas beliscou o almoço delicioso servido no jato particular de Edward, sem muito apetite. Ela ainda estava com raiva de Victoria, amargurada que ela tivesse escolhido destruir a reputação dela para se safar. Quantas pessoas pensariam que Isabella era uma ladra que só tinha conseguido escapar porque era namorada do chefe? Como alguém que sempre trabalhou duro, com escrupulosa honestidade e orgulho do desempenho nas suas atribuições, Isabella se ressentia profundamente da falsa impressão que Victoria criara para encobrir os próprios erros.

– Temos de conversar – declarou Edward, categórico.

– Acho que nunca ouvi essa frase vindo de você antes – alfinetou Isabella, lembrando que Edward sempre fora o primeiro a sair pela porta quando tal proposta era sugerida. Essa havia sido a reação de macho em todas as ocasiões que ela tentou encurralá-lo para uma conversa _séria_.

Da porta da cabine ao lado, ela podia ouvir as crianças brincando e conversando. Angela, a encantadora jovem babá, na verdade não trabalhava para a creche do SPA, mas havia sido contratada especificamente por Edward para cuidar dos gêmeos enquanto eles estivessem na Grécia.

– Isso é tão desnecessário e extravagante – criticou Isabella quando soube.

– Você não pode cuidar deles o tempo todo – retrucou Edward com autoridade.

– Por que não?

– Por que você não pode descansar? – respondeu ele com arrogância.

– Se Angela é o seu conceito de paternidade responsável, você precisa comprar outro manual – respondeu ela, irritada por ele tomar tal decisão sem consultá-la. Pois bem, ele era o pai de Anthony e Melanie, mas isso não significava que ela aceitaria a interferência dele em qualquer assunto. Ela não merecia descansar mais do que qualquer outra mãe que trabalha fora, pensou, embora ela estivesse, de fato, culpando-se terrivelmente por, no fundo, desejar muito viver um momento de liberdade e prazer como o que teve com ele na Itália.

Voltando ao presente e ao clima tenso entre eles, Isabella encarou Edward com os olhos frios de ametista.

– Você acha que devemos conversar? Serei franca. Só se você se arrastasse nu sobre vidro quebrado eu acharia que você teria se redimido.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu muito de leve nas feições bronzeadas de Edward, os olhos negros denunciando que ele se divertia com aquela situação e ressaltando a espetacular beleza masculina.

– Não há muitas chances de que isso aconteça – admitiu-o.

– Então onde está o meu pedido de desculpas? – perguntou Isabella, truculenta, tentando disfarçar o quanto a beleza dele deixava a boca seca e acelerava os batimentos cardíacos dela, não importava o quão furiosa ela estivesse. – Já está demorando tempo demais!

– Eu estava tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

– Mesmo que você engolisse um dicionário, não ajudaria.

Edward saltou do assento.

– Estou sinceramente arrependido por ter cogitado que você me roubou _koukla mou_.

– Você não apenas cogitou – protestou ela. – Você estava completamente convicto disso!

– Minha equipe de segurança inclusive está neste momento levantando informações sobre esse Will Grimes. Não entendo por que um detetive particular estaria interessado em você. – Na verdade, depois de ter pensado seriamente sobre o assunto, Edward só conseguia imaginar que alguém que _ele_ conhecia contrataria alguém para desmoralizar Isabella. Mas quem estaria disposto a pagar por isso e qual seria a motivação? Ainda não fazia nenhum sentido. Afinal, Isabella não fora nem esposa nem noiva dele. Por que, então, alguém iria querer fazer mal a ela para, através dela, atingi-lo?

Isabella levantou o queixo com os olhos brilhando.

– Parece que, no fim das contas, eu não era paranóica. Estou esperando um pedido de desculpas por isso também.

O contorno das mandíbulas fortes de Edward endureceu, e os olhos negros cintilavam.

– É melhor você esperar sentada, porque não pedirei uma segunda vez. Se você não tivesse sido tão truculenta, eu poderia ter até pedido para garantir a paz, mas agora serei igualmente truculento. Você deu abertura para que essa acusação de roubo recaísse sobre você!

Isabella o olhou espantada, totalmente atordoada com aquela afirmação, quando o que ela esperava era um pedido de desculpas rastejante. _Sério?_ Bem, talvez não rastejante, mas ela achou que, pelo menos, ele estaria envergonhado por julgá-la mal e ansioso para acalmá-la. Agora, indignada com a atitude dele, Isabella também pulou da cadeira.

– E de onde você tirou isso?

– Até onde eu sabia, Victoria Jennings era uma funcionária exemplar, de longa data, sem reclamações contra ela. Se eu soubesse que ela já havia sido pega furtando, eu estaria mais atento às atividades dela – disparou Edward de volta.

Isabella enrijeceu, pois reconhecia que havia errado quando decidiu acobertar Victoria.

– Ela estava se divorciando e tinha dois filhos autistas. Na época, eu achei que ela precisava de compaixão, não de punição.

Edward soltou a respiração em um assobio.

– Compaixão? Se eu soubesse como você tinha lidado mal com a desonestidade dela, eu a teria demitido por incompetência!

– _Incompetência?_ – incrédula Isabella bufava de raiva.

– Sim, incompetência – reforçou Edward. – Como você se sentiria se um gerente deixasse uma ladra ocupar uma posição de poder na sua empresa sem avisar ninguém sobre a conduta perigosa dela?

– Lidei com a situação da forma que me pareceu a mais indicada na época. Olhando para trás, posso ver que fui ingênua ao confiar nela demais.

– Correção... _Extremamente_ ingênua! – rebateu Edward de modo seco. – Eu não a contratei para ser compassiva. Muitas pessoas levam uma vida dura, mas poucos roubam. Eu a contratei para cuidar de uma parte do meu negócio, e essa era a sua única responsabilidade. Ouvir histórias tristes e deixar uma mulher calculista sair impune com seus crimes não era a sua função.

Com muito custo, Isabella conseguiu conter a irritação e a vontade de confrontá-lo porque sabia que ele tinha argumentos pertinentes.

– Eu não tomaria essa mesma decisão agora. Infelizmente, eu gostava de Victoria e acreditava que ela era uma funcionária maravilhosa. Fui ingênua, devo admitir.

– Por que você não me consultou sobre isso ou, pelo menos, falou com alguém com mais experiência para aconselhá-la sobre o que fazer com ela? No mínimo, ao saber que Victoria roubava, todas as atividades dela seriam observadas com atenção, e ela teria sido colocada em um cargo sem acesso a produtos, livros de contabilidade ou dinheiro.

Apesar dos argumentos convincentes dele, Isabella levantou a cabeça, recusando-se a recuar.

– Você está certo, mas pensei que eu poderia resolver a situação por conta própria. Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu não era capaz. Mas eu estava extremamente sobrecarregada e estressada na época. Vi que o atual gerente conta com um suplente, e há pelo menos dois administradores no escritório geral. Eu não tinha ninguém, só Victoria para confiar.

– Então você deveria ter solicitado mais ajuda – ponderou Edward sem hesitação.

– Meu maior erro foi aceitar trabalhar para alguém com quem estava envolvida. Eu estava muito orgulhosa e muito ocupada tentando impressionar você com o grande trabalho que eu estava realizando. Eu não contava com uma equipe experiente, e aqueles que estavam lá mantiveram distância, porque eu era muito próxima do chefe. Eu estava muito focada em desenvolver a empresa, diversificando os serviços e aumentando a produtividade. Isso me tornou muito dependente de Victoria, posso ver agora – concluiu Isabella em tom seco.

– Pelo menos, agora você pode ver o que essa decisão inadequada lhe custou. Victoria não hesitou em colocar a culpa pelas fraudes em você ou se beneficiar financeiramente com a deslealdade dela – apontou Edward.

– Não se esqueça de que Victoria Jennings enganou você também. O papel que ela desempenhou foi muito convincente. Você também não desconfiou.

– Mas eu teria se você me tivesse me alertado. Certo, já discutimos demais sobre o assunto, caso encerrado – decretou Edward.

– Agora que você conseguiu me culpar por tudo? – questionou Isabella de modo brusco. Os olhos de ametista se ofuscaram quando ele proferiu a palavra "incompetência". Ela sentia como se tivesse levado uma facada. – Então era pedir muito que você, após um ano de relacionamento, duvidasse das acusações de roubo contra mim?

– Depois que surgiram certas suspeitas e encontrei um homem na sua cama do quarto de hotel, devo admitir que eu estava predisposto a pensar o pior de você – disse Edward, comprimindo a boca sensual. – Como diz aquele clichê que a explicação mais fácil geralmente é a certa. Neste caso, a explicação mais fácil era a errada.

Isabella afundou de volta no assento.

– Será que finalmente estarei livre da suspeita de que dormi com um garoto? – perguntou ela. – O irmão de Jasper, Dennis, tinha apenas 19 na época.

– Isso não está tão claro assim. Minhas suspeitas foram primeiro despertadas por outros indícios, os quais discutirei com você quando chegarmos à ilha – acrescentou Edward enquanto o rosto triangular dela assumia uma expressão de espanto. – Sinto sinceramente por tê-la julgado mal e não ter investigado mais a fundo três anos atrás.

Isabella não disse nada. Que outra prova de infidelidade ele imaginava ter? Ela não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando e não tinha tempo para mais mistérios. Além disso, a mente dela estava sendo bombardeada por outros pensamentos depois da discussão acalorada que tiveram. Ele foi implacável e arrasou com ela, e foi precisamente por isso que ela não o procurou quando pegou Victoria roubando. Ela sabia que ele assumiria uma postura mais dura e chamaria a polícia. Ela temia que ele a culpasse pela falta de segurança da loja, o que facilitou os roubos de Victoria. Sinceramente, ela também teve receio de não poder contar mais com Victoria para apoiá-la. Meu erro reconheceu Isabella com pesar. Uma decisão errada que lhe custou mais do que ela jamais poderia ter sonhado.

Edward observou com frustração Isabella dar uma desculpa esfarrapada e sair para se juntar a Angela e aos gêmeos. Ele estava certo em dizer a verdade, disse a si mesmo, contrariado. Seria péssimo se o fato de ela ser a mãe dos filhos dele o fizesse começar a mentir só para agradá-la! Mas será que ao ser tão duro ele também tinha dado um tiro no próprio pé? Quase três anos atrás, ele não conversara com Isabella sobre questões importantes e, desta vez, estava determinado a não repetir esse erro. Ser direto era melhor do que ter uma comunicação mínima cheia de mal-entendidos, concluiu ele, impaciente.

Livre da obrigação de manter os gêmeos ocupados pelo restante da viagem, que incluía ainda um vôo de helicóptero para a ilha de Thesos, Isabella remoeu as mágoas sozinha. De cima, ela tinha uma vista fantástica da ilha de Edward. Era maior do que imaginara e no extremo sul era coberta por uma floresta de pinheiros. Antes que o helicóptero iniciasse o trajeto descendente, ela viu um aglomerado de prédios baixos na costa mais distante e uma cidade pequena e pitoresca próxima ao porto.

Anthony dormia, e Edward tirou-o dos braços de Isabella para carregá-lo. Eles pousaram cerca de 20 metros de uma casa magnífica ultramoderna cercada por terraços e varandas para aproveitar a vista da terra e do mar.

– Isso tudo parece novo – comentou Isabella.

– Eu demoli a casa dos meus pais e mandei projetar esta há cerca de três anos. Fazia mais sentido do que tentar reformar a antiga – respondeu Edward em tom casual.

Três anos atrás, quando ainda estavam juntos, Isabella não sabia nada sobre a ilha ou a nova casa. Não era a primeira vez que Isabella percebia que Edward a tinha mantido fora de uma grande parte da vida dele, e ela se perguntava por quê. É claro que ele nunca a considerou suficientemente importante para incluí-la na porção grega da existência dele, que abrangia casa e família. E aquilo, querendo ou não, _magoava_, particularmente porque ele se casou com uma mulher grega poucos meses depois de deixar Isabella.

Uma morena baixinha, com olhos castanhos calorosos, foi apresentada como Androula, a governanta. Imediatamente, Androula debruçou-se com carinho sobre as crianças nos braços dos pais e correu para mostrar a Isabella e Angela os quartos reservados para uso delas. Isabella foi pega de surpresa ao descobrir que Edward já tinha acomodações especialmente preparadas para cada gêmeo, cada quarto equipado com uma cama pequena, decoração apropriada e uma variedade de brinquedos. Isabella deixou que a competente Angela colocasse os filhos sonolentos na cama e foi explorar o próprio quarto. As portas se abriam para o terraço e, através das árvores, havia uma vista fabulosa de uma praia de areia branca e um mar azul-turquesa sobre o qual o sol estava se pondo, em um espetáculo de luzes esplendoroso.

– Você estará confortável aqui?

Isabella virou e se deparou com Edward atrás dela, postado entre as janelas francesas.

– Como não estaria? É tudo um luxo – disse ela, sem jeito.

Edward procurou os olhos tristonhos de Isabella, respirando devagar.

– Fui duro com você no avião. Tive raiva porque você deixou aquela mulher calculista culpar você pelos crimes dela.

– Mas, pelo menos, tudo foi esclarecido. Os quartos das crianças são lindos – disse ela, tensa, suprimindo a derrota que ainda estava sentindo. – Você deve tê-los preparado assim que descobriu sobre elas.

Edward assentiu.

– Sim, mesmo antes de eu lhe perguntar se elas poderiam visitar Thesos. Eu ainda tendo a agir primeiro e perguntar depois.

Sem questionar aquela atitude arrogante de poder, Isabella se virou e apoiou os cotovelos no muro baixo do terraço. Ela tivera a intenção de se vingar de Edward pelo que ele fez na Itália, mas ela foi gradualmente desistindo, pois irritar e ferir Edward provavelmente prejudicaria o relacionamento dele com os filhos. Eles agora estavam irrevogavelmente atados pelas responsabilidades de serem pais. E como, em sã consciência, ela poderia correr o risco de enfraquecer esses laços?

– Você nunca disse que este lugar existia.

– Por que diria se não pretendia trazê-la aqui? – murmurou ele com ironia. – Quando estava com você, eu não estava pronto para dar o próximo passo em nossa relação. Eu simplesmente estava curtindo o que tínhamos alcançado até que tudo explodiu. Sinto muito.

– Não precisa se desculpar. – Isabella lutou contra a sensação de humilhação que aquele discurso tão direto lhe inspirou e se perguntava por que ele decidira contar essas coisas a ela. No passado, ela o amava e desejava um futuro estável com ele, mas ele não sentia o mesmo. Por que isso ainda a fazia se sentir tão mal? Esse tempo se foi, e ela não o amava mais. Agora ela só gostava do sexo com ele, apreciava a companhia energizante, respeitava o tino para os negócios, admirava a inteligência e firmeza de princípios dele. Ao enumerar essa longa lista de supostos atributos, Isabella cerrou os dentes. Por que ela estava fazendo isso consigo mesma? Pensando em coisas que não tinham mais lugar entre eles? Ela era a mãe dos filhos dele, e isso era tudo.

– Naquela época... – começou Edward um tanto hesitante enquanto observava os músculos tensos nas costas delgadas dela e um pedaço vulnerável da nuca exposto pela cabeça curvada. – Eu não estava exatamente em contato com meus sentimentos.

– Não estou certa se você tinha algum... Acima da cintura – especificou Isabella, trêmula.

– Isso _não_ é verdade! – rosnou Edward, girando-a com as mãos esguias e fortes sobre os ombros dela. – Fiquei louco quando pensei que você tivesse dormido com outro homem! Meu mundo simplesmente virou de cabeça para baixo!

– Experimente estar grávida de um homem com quem não pode falar nem mesmo pelo telefone! – rebateu Isabella com indisfarçável amargura.

Os olhos negros cintilaram diante daquela declaração.

– Eu nunca, em sã consciência, permitiria que isso acontecesse. Que motivo eu teria para fugir de você? Pretendo tirar essa história a limpo com Amélia quando eu for a Atenas, onde ela trabalha agora.

– De qualquer forma, eu nunca o perdoarei.

A estrutura imponente de Edward estava rígida, e ele não parava de fitá-la.

– Foi tão ruim assim estar grávida?

– Tive de depender de benefícios sociais. Foi uma luta que nunca esquecerei – admitiu Isabella com sinceridade. – Eu morava no décimo andar, em um apartamento úmido pouco habitável. Só quando minha mãe me visitou e viu como eu estava vivendo, ela me convidou para ir para casa com ela. Mas foi o fato de estar grávida e solteira que realmente perturbou minha mãe. Ela é uma mulher à moda antiga e, para ela, meninas decentes não têm bebês até que se casem. Ficamos distantes a maior parte da minha gravidez.

A preocupação dele foi verdadeira.

– Você não teve apoio nenhum? E a sua amiga Rosalie? Por acaso ela lhe pediu para sair do apartamento dela?

– Não, eu tomei essa decisão, pois não tinha mais condições de pagar por minha estadia – explicou Isabella com tristeza. – Mas Jasper e Alice me ajudaram da melhor forma possível.

– Alice?

– Agora ela é a esposa de Jasper, mas, na época, eles apenas viviam juntos, e eu não poderia ter tido melhores amigos – declarou Isabella. – Eles foram muito bons para mim.

O olhar aguçado de Edward era realçado pelos cílios negros exuberantes, e a boca formava uma linha ameaçadora.

– Devo, então, muito a eles.

– Sim, você deve – disse Isabella sem rodeios. – Eles também não tinham muito, mas o que tinham compartilhavam.

Os belos olhos de Edward adquiriram um tom dourado, mostrando que toda a raiva havia desaparecido.

– Mas devo mais ainda a você por trazer meus filhos ao mundo. Não pense que não gosto disso, e sei o quanto tenho sorte por você não ter optado pelo aborto. Eu _sei_ e lhe sou _muito_ grato – completou-o, em uma rara demonstração de emoção.

Edward abalou as estruturas de Isabella com aquele discurso sincero, mas a raiva dela não seria aplacada com tanta facilidade.

– Quando estava grávida, presumi que, se você tivesse uma escolha, teria preferido que eu tivesse abortado. Uma vez você me contou sobre aquele seu amigo que engravidou a namorada – lembrou-a.

– Eu não disse que aprovava a decisão deles. Talvez fosse bom para eles, mas eu não teria reagido da mesma forma.

– Fácil falar – alfinetou-a. – Depois que sabemos o que ocorreu, é muito fácil dizer como deveríamos ter agido. Você também disse que preferia a sua vida sem bagagem.

– Não me julgue pelo que fiz ou não fiz quase três anos atrás. Eu aprendi muito desde então – enunciou Edward, tenso.

Isabella pensou no casamento dele com Tania e lamentou que essa nova versão de Edward, menos arrogante e reservada, fosse resultado da convivência dele com outra mulher. Mesmo assim, o coração dela só se sensibilizou quando ele expressou a gratidão por ela ter dado à luz a Anthony e Melanie. Ela sentiu sinceridade nele, e isso significava muito para ela. Edward havia, afinal, assumido a paternidade com entusiasmo e energia. Ele não parecia nem ressentido nem intimidado com a súbita responsabilidade. Essa consciência derrubou mais de um tijolo da parede defensiva de Isabella.

Ela entrou de novo no quarto e notou três grandes envelopes sobre a mesa, já abertos e endereçados ao escritório de Edward em Londres.

– O que é isso?

Edward hesitou e franziu a testa, interrompendo o andar inquieto de repente.

– É a evidência que prometi mostrar. Dê uma olhada nos envelopes...

– Por quê? O que há neles?

– Fotos que foram enviadas a mim durante os últimos meses em que estivemos juntos.

Isabella puxou uma fotografia grande, ligeiramente borrada de um casal andando de mãos dadas. O homem era o amigo dela, Jasper Harcourt, e o rosto da mulher era o dela. Como ela nunca andou de mãos dadas com Jasper, ela se espantou até que reparou melhor no corpo e nas roupas da mulher retratada. Freneticamente, ela folheou as outras fotos, uma mostrando o casal se beijando, outra, eles se abraçando.

– Esse pode ser meu rosto, mas o corpo não é meu, é de Alice. Essas fotos são todas de Tom com a esposa dele, Alice, mas foram alteradas para parecer que era eu! – murmurou ela, incrédula.

– _Alteradas_? – Edward se postou ao lado dela enquanto ela lhe mostrava foto por foto. – Como alteradas?

– Quem mandou essas fotos sobrepôs meu rosto no corpo de Alice – disse ela com raiva. – Tudo o que temos em comum é que ambas somos loiras, mas eu reconheceria esse suéter a quilômetros de distância! Como você pensou que era eu, Edward? Alice é muito menor, mede menos de 1,50 metros. Você não percebeu o quão pequena ela parecia ao lado de Jasper, que não é tão alto? E desde quando eu tenho um busto tão grande?

Examinando as fotos, Edward reparou todos os pontos de comparação.

– Nenhuma delas é de você com Jasper – ele, por fim, esbravejou perplexo. – Por que não notei as diferenças?

Essa poderia muito bem ter sido uma pergunta retórica, mas Isabella não tinha nenhuma intenção de seguir essa linha inútil de inquérito.

– Como você disse você age primeiro e pergunta depois. Mas simplesmente não acredito que você guardou esse tipo de segredo! Você recebeu essas fotos podres em três ocasiões distintas e não mencionou nada para mim. Não é de admirar que você tenha ficado tão desconfiado da minha amizade com Jasper!

Analisando o passado, ela se lembrou da mudança repentina na atitude de Edward em relação à amizade dela com Jasper enquanto ele estava viajando a negócios. Edward passou de aceitar a amizade sem restrições para, de repente, questionar cada encontro, mas só agora ela compreendia o que tinha provocado tamanha inquietação.

Isabella lutava para entender por que ele tinha permanecido em silêncio diante de tais provocações. Era cruel pensar que ela tinha passado por tanta dor só porque alguém detestável decidiu destruir a imagem dela para separá-la definitivamente dele. Ele a deixou e quase imediatamente se casou com outra mulher. A ferida infligida por aquela decisão nunca sarou. Ele a esquecera tão rápido, e Isabella acreditava que ele nunca a considerara digna para casar. A escolha dele por uma esposa grega rica do mesmo círculo social fora muito reveladora.

– Por que você não me mostrou essas fotos na época? – questionou Isabella.

A expressão do rosto esguio de Edward se fechou, e ele contraiu a mandíbula. Ele afastou-se alguns passos, e ela pôde apreciar o corpo longo, esbelto e gracioso, o cabelo negro brilhando a luz do dia e a pele bronzeada. Às vezes, ele parecia tão incrivelmente bonito que ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, ela pensou amargurada pelo que eles perderam com essas armadilhas.

– Eu era muito orgulhoso – admitiu Edward. – Eu não conseguia discernir se você estava me traindo ou se o seu relacionamento com Jasper simplesmente era muito próximo e afetuoso. Eu não sabia o que pensar, e as fotos me fizeram duvidar da sua fidelidade.

– E, quando você entrou naquele quarto de hotel e viu um homem estranho na minha cama, suas dúvidas se converteram em certezas – concluiu Isabella com ressentimento feroz. – Como pôde não me dar uma chance para me defender?

– Eu sempre vou lamentar isso – confessou Edward, empilhando as fotos para colocá-las em um único envelope. – Agora vivemos com as conseqüências. Eu perdi mais de dois anos de vida dos meus filhos. Eu não gostaria de estar na pele do responsável por deliberadamente nos destruir.

– Mas o que aconteceu no quarto de hotel foi apenas uma coincidência infeliz – argumentou Isabella, abalada por alguém ter ido tão longe para desacreditá-la. – Depois dessas fotos, entendo por que você não precisou me ver na mesma cama para acreditar que eu estava te traindo. Você tem alguma ex-namorada rancorosa? Mulheres ciumentas podem ser vingativas. Quem mais estaria disposto a pagar para nos separar?

– Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir – jurou Edward com uma expressão hostil estampada no rosto. Ele lançou os envelopes de lado e puxou-a de volta para ele com determinação.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e os lábios acariciaram lentamente os dela, em um movimento que a desconcertou por completo. O corpo inteiro de Isabella formigava, eletrificado. Reagindo ao apelo sensual dele, ela estava vergonhosamente ciente de que os bicos dos seios estavam em ponto de bala, enquanto ela pressionava as coxas para conter a dor do vazio que sentia.

– Eu quero um novo começo com você – murmurou Edward, com a respiração soprando o rosto dela. – Vamos deixar para trás toda essa besteira.

– Muito do que você chama de besteira arruinou minha vida – respondeu Isabella na defensiva, com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas. Ela não entendia por que, de repente, sentia-se tão vulnerável e insegura. _Eu quero um novo começo com você._ Ela não esperava por isso e não sabia o que dizer.

– Nós dois erramos – retrucou Edward, endurecendo as maçãs do rosto para fazê-lo parecer mais resistente e forte do que nunca. – Não podemos mudar o passado, mas podemos começar de novo...

Isabella procurou os olhos dele.

– Podemos? – sussurrou ela.

Com os dedos longos e morenos, ele segurou o queixo de Isabella e lançou-lhe um olhar insinuante.

– Eu asseguro que sim – declarou ele, levando uma das mãos ao quadril dela para trazê-la ainda mais perto.

Ela queria acreditar, ela queria muito acreditar. Ele a queria de volta. Ele _ainda_ a queria. Uma onda de alívio a atravessou, seguida por uma avalanche de felicidade. Com os olhos escuros irradiando sensualidade, ele a comprimiu contra o corpo grande e poderoso, e o desejo a tomou como uma chama, incendiando-a por completo. O calor dele contra ela, o cheiro maravilhoso daquela pele morena e a rigidez faminta da ereção dele a enlouqueceram, e quando ele a beijou de novo, ela já estava totalmente entregue.

Edward arrancou a blusa de Isabella com as mãos descontroladas e impacientes e, em seguida, tirou sutiã dela para enterrar a boca naqueles doces seios.

– Você é tão linda, tão perfeita.

– Perfeita, não – protestou ela enquanto ele a deitava na cama com uma ânsia que ela não conseguia resistir.

– Você é perfeita para mim, _koukla mou_ – respondeu Edward, determinado a ter a última palavra. – Você sempre foi.

O beijo apaixonado que se seguiu explorando os limites da boca de Isabella a silenciou. Os mamilos dela estavam duros e inchados, e ele os lambeu e os tocou fazendo-a ofegar. Ele descartou o restante das roupas dela e se despiu depressa, voltando a comprimir o corpo esbelto e forte contra o dela. O coração dela disparou enquanto acariciava o membro duro, satisfeita ao vê-lo gemer e arquear os quadris em súplica. Ele a jogou contra os travesseiros e explorou as dobras sensíveis e o pequeno botão de terminações nervosas com grande habilidade. A maré de prazer a dominou, e cada toque dos dedos dele a fazia queimar e se contorcer, e, por fim, soluçar com excitação e desejo. Só então ele pegou o preservativo e penetrou profundamente o ponto úmido de Isabella, sussurrando com voz rouca de prazer enquanto ela apertava os músculos internos convulsivamente em volta do membro dele. A excitação a arrebatou quando ele se retirou para depois enterrar o membro outra vez, ondas de prazer emergindo cada vez mais dentro dela, o fogo na pelve queimando mais do que nunca. E, então, chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava saciado e em um silêncio atípico, envolto no círculo protetor dos braços dela, fazendo-a sentir-se esplendidamente feliz.

– Isso foi... Maravilhoso, _koukla mou_ – falou Edward com voz rouca, envolvendo o corpo esguio e suado dela com braços possessivos. – Não sei como consegui manter minhas mãos longe de você por tanto tempo.

– Eu deveria ter dito não – disse Isabella, examinando aquelas lindas feições com olhos aturdidos. – Você me chantageou para me levar para a cama na Itália.

– Você também me queria – rebateu Edward com um beijo suave nos lábios vermelhos de Isabella e com um olhar de satisfação e desavergonhado que a fez corar. – Eu queria você. Eu encontrei uma maneira de contornar as dificuldades para que pudéssemos estar juntos de novo. Agora que a tenho de volta nos meus braços, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse estar arrependido.

– O fim justifica os meios? – pressionou Isabella em tom seco.

– Você sabe que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero – argumentou ele, seguro de si. – Quando queimamos, queimamos juntos.

Era verdade, e mesmo saciada, ela não conseguia estar em contato com o corpo dele sem experimentar pequenos tremores que indicavam que o desejo sexual despertara de novo. Ela sentiu um calor líquido invadir seu ser, e ele cravou os dentes no pescoço dela, que estremeceu com violência. Ele pegou outro preservativo e depois a puxou para cima dele, deliciando-se ao ver como ela fechava os olhos em uma expressão de intenso prazer.

– Quer se casar comigo? – murmurou ele, tenso.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, pois ela jamais imaginara ouvir essa pergunta.

– Parecia o momento certo – disse Edward, com as mãos apertando os quadris de Isabella enquanto ela cavalgava em cima dele em um ritmo incrivelmente excitante. – Não ria.

– Não vou rir! – replicou ela, ofendida com a insinuação e examinando-o com olhos de ametista confusos. – Você está falando sério?

– Eu quero que você e os gêmeos sejam devidamente incorporados à minha vida – disse Edward com a respiração entrecortada, reagindo ao movimento circular dela em cima dele, o cabelo dourado escorrendo sobre os ombros, deixando vislumbrar os pequenos seios. – Eu não acho que pode ficar melhor do que isso, _koukla mou_.

E, quando apenas alguns minutos depois ela teve outro orgasmo, não havia como não concordar com ele. Ela ficou deitada, envolta nos braços dele, respirando o cheiro quente e úmido dele, como um viciado desesperado há muito tempo privado da droga. Ele a queria. Ele queria os filhos. O que mais havia? _Amor_? Edward não ofereceu o amor dele na última vez que estiveram juntos e provavelmente nunca o faria. Era mais sensato focar no que ela poderia ter do que no que não poderia ter. Não era essa a pergunta que ela sempre quis que ele fizesse? E, de fato, importava que ele não tivesse preparado nada de especial para essa ocasião? Fora os poucos gestos que ele tinha feito quando se conheceram romantismo não era a especialidade de Edward. Ele talvez estivesse sendo prático. Eles tinham uma forte atração pelo outro, e fazia sentido eles se casarem e compartilharem as crianças a admitiu com pesar. No entanto, ela estava um pouco surpresa de que ele estivesse disposto a perder a liberdade outra vez após um primeiro casamento infeliz.

– Você tem certeza disso?

Os longos cílios acentuaram o olhar penetrante de Edward.

– Eu sei o que eu quero.

– Mas você realmente nos quer como uma unidade familiar?

– Poderei acordar com você quase todas as manhãs? – Edward levantou uma sobrancelha zombeteira. – Essa é minha única exigência. É o que quero e preciso.

Isabella não estava totalmente convencida disso quando dois pequenos seres ruidosos invadiram a cama deles na madrugada do dia seguinte. Horrorizado, Edward pegou a cueca para se fazer apresentável e olhava incrédulo os gêmeos se aninharem entre eles, formando uma barreira tão sólida quanto uma parede.

– O que você está fazendo na cama da mamãe? – perguntou Anthony, intrigado.

– Sua mãe e eu vamos nos casar em breve – anunciou Edward de imediato.

Isabella empertigou-se.

– Edward, eu não disse que sim.

Edward forjou um olhar ofendido, mas a expressão denunciava que ele estava se divertindo com a situação.

– Você está dizendo que se aproveitou de mim na noite passada sem qualquer intenção de assumir um compromisso com um homem honesto como eu?

Isabella corou. O corpo dolorido a fez admitir que, depois do entusiasmo que demonstrou entre os lençóis, ele naturalmente presumiu que ela aceitara se casar.

– Não, eu não estou dizendo isso.

– Então posso ir em frente com os preparativos do casamento?

Isabella assentiu hesitante, completamente abalada com a perspectiva de se tornar noiva dele.

– Não deveríamos tentar morar juntos primeiro?

– Não. Você pode mudar de idéia. Eu me recuso a ser testado. E, além do mais, é hora de contar aos meus pais sobre você e os gêmeos. Não quero que eles saibam por outra fonte – disse ele com ironia. – Vou vê-los depois do almoço.

– Eles vivem aqui na ilha? – Agora ela entendia por que ele nunca a trouxera para Thesos.

– Eles têm uma segunda casa aqui, para finais de semana, feriados. – Ele deu de ombros. – Eles estão aqui agora.

– Como acha que eles reagirão?

– Eu acho que minha mãe adotiva ficará radiante. Ela é louca por crianças.

– Só não é tão louca por mim. – comentou Isabella com desconforto enquanto os gêmeos correram para fora da cama e ela atrás.

– Você deve ter ficado com uma impressão ruim da minha mãe adotiva por aquele telefonema que fez enquanto estava grávida. Esme não tinha razão alguma para pensar mal de você. Ela não sabia nada sobre você.

Os quatro desfrutaram do café da manhã no terraço, e, em seguida, Edward saiu para visitar os pais. Isabella decidiu levar as crianças para a praia. Enquanto a manhã passava lentamente, ela ficou ansiosa imaginando a reação dos pais de Edward. Pais adotivos, ela lembrou, depois de examinar um quadro na parede retratando um glamoroso casal jovem no convés de um iate, com certeza os pais biológicos de Edward. Quando voltaram da praia, ela deixou Angela com os gêmeos exaustos e foi para o chuveiro. Ela, então, apressou-se em telefonar para a mãe e descrever a ilha, a casa e, finalmente, contar sobre os planos de se casar. Renné ficou muito satisfeita com a notícia.

Isabella pegou um livro da maravilhosa biblioteca da casa para se entreter até o almoço. Ela estava cochilando em uma espreguiçadeira sob a sombra das árvores, quando um leve som a fez sentir que não estava mais sozinha. Tirando os óculos de sol, ela se sentou e franziu a testa. Era Edward, com uma expressão sombria. O cabelo preto estava despenteado, o rosto exibia tensão e a barba malfeita escurecia a curva inferior da linda boca.

– O que foi? – perguntou Isabella, preocupada, verificando o relógio. Ele havia estado fora por horas. Eram 14h.

Quando ele se sentou pesadamente em frente a ela, Isabella se inclinou e pôde cheirá-lo.

– Você andou bebendo?

– Acho que tomei algumas doses enquanto esperava a chegada do médico com o meu pai – explicou ele baixinho. – Foi uma manhã tão medonha que realmente não me lembro.

– Quem precisou de médico? – a indagou.

– Minha mãe.

– Esme está doente?

Edward a encarou, perturbado.

– Foi ela... Ela contratou o detetive particular. Eu não acreditaria se ela não soubesse o suficiente para me convencer. Meu pai está em choque, ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Isabella ficou estarrecida.

– Do que você está falando?

– Minha mãe contratou Will Grimes.

Isabella arregalou os olhos ao perceber como aquela descoberta o perturbou. Havia tanta tristeza nos olhos dele que ela estremeceu e quis abraçá-lo, pois sabia como ele era profundamente ligado ao casal que o criou. Na verdade, doía tanto vê-lo sofrer que ela parou de mentir para si mesma naquele exato momento. Todas as máscaras e defesas orgulhosas caíram, e ela finalmente enfrentou a verdade incontornável de que ainda amava Edward Cullen e nunca havia deixado de amá-lo.


	11. Chapter 10

– Esme soube por um amigo meu que você e eu estávamos juntos, a pelo menos, um ano. Ela sempre foi ansiosa demais para que eu me casasse e tivesse uma família. Ela estava convencida de que você estava impedindo que isso acontecesse. Estava obcecada com a idéia de me casar com uma mulher grega e passar mais tempo aqui na Grécia – explicou Edward, com um profundo suspiro quando se sentou em frente de Isabella, que o observava fixamente. – Ela contratou um detetive particular para investigar você e ofereceu uma quantia extra para ele utilizar qualquer meio para nos separar.

– Mas isso é loucura – sussurrou Isabella, tentando manter a calma diante daquela história inesperada. – Você é adulto. Como ela pôde interferir na sua vida assim?

– Esme sinceramente acreditava estar fazendo isso pela minha felicidade, _koukla mou_. Como eu me sentiria sobre isso ou a extensão do dano que ela poderia provocar na minha vida ou na sua parece nunca ter entrado na cabeça dela até que fosse tarde demais.

– Como você descobriu que foi sua mãe adotiva que contratou o detetive?

– Eu estava contando sobre você e os gêmeos, e, de repente, ela fez uma referência mordaz aos roubos do SPA. Isso imediatamente me fez desconfiar, porque ela não obteve essa informação de mim. Ela só poderia ter sabido disso pelo detetive que contratou. Ao saber que você era a mãe dos meus filhos, sentiu-se extremamente culpada e acabou revelando toda a história. Meu pai, Carlisle, ficou horrorizado e perguntou o que ela estava pensando quando...

– Mas você disse a ela que eu não roubei? – interrompeu Isabella.

– Claro. Ela não perguntou ao detetive que armas ele usou para nos separar. Na verdade, ela não queria saber dos detalhes sujos. Quando o objetivo dela foi atingido, ela convidou Tania para jantar e fez tudo para nos aproximar. Eu contei sobre as fotos adulteradas e a recompensa que Victoria recebera para incriminar você. Eu também disse que ela era culpada por eu não conhecer Anthony e Melanie até duas semanas atrás. Ela se lembrou do seu telefonema. Ela acreditava piamente que você tinha me roubado, o que justificou a interferência dela para que eu me livrasse de você. Essa era a desculpa dela, mas quando essa desculpa caiu por terra, ela ficou extremamente angustiada. Carlisle começou a gritar com ela, e o clima ficou tenso e histérico – gemeu Edward, e os longos cílios negros lhe conferiram feições exóticas e sensuais quando ele fechou os olhos em frustração. – No fim, chamamos o médico local para administrar um sedativo para acalmá-la...

– Meu Deus, foi por isso que ela teve um colapso nervoso quando o seu casamento deu errado?

– Sim, embora nenhum de nós tivesse percebido isso na época. Mas ela se sentiu extremamente culpada por ter me incentivado a me casar com Tania.

– Sem querer ofender, Edward, mas, agora, Esme parece ser uma sogra terrível – ressaltou Isabella em tom de desculpa.

– Pelo menos, a verdade finalmente apareceu. – Edward, aparentemente, estava determinado a encontrar um lado positivo. – O acordo secreto de Esme com o detetive provavelmente tem sido um fardo na consciência dela, prejudicando a recuperação do colapso que sofreu. É verdade que ela tem uma falha de caráter, mas nem sempre foi assim.

– Sua assistente também estava envolvida com o detetive? Foi por isso que minhas ligações nunca foram passadas e minhas cartas foram devolvidas sem ser lidas?

Edward suspirou.

– Minha mãe adotiva disse a Amélia que você estava me perseguindo e que ela agradeceria se eu fosse poupado de receber ligações e cartas inoportunas. Amélia provavelmente acreditava que estava me fazendo um favor.

– Nossa! – irrompeu Isabella com fúria. Depois se levantou e já estava saindo, quando se virou para encará-lo. – Não me admira que eu não conseguisse falar com você!

Edward ficou admirando com o corpo magro, lívido e delicadamente curvo vestindo um biquíni vermelho.

– Se serve de consolo, Esme é quem mais foi punida com tudo isso.

Isabella corou ao notar o olhar intenso que ele lançava sobre os seios arfantes dela e cruzou os braços para impedir a visão dele. Ela odiava a reação involuntária do próprio corpo a um simples olhar insinuante dele, enquanto o cérebro ficava confuso.

– E por que você diz isso?

– Você é quem detém a posse dos netos que ela nunca viu. Se ela soubesse que você estava grávida de mim, nunca teria alvejado você. De fato, ela a teria apoiado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu contei como você teve de lidar com a situação sozinha, e ela se sentiu mais culpada do que nunca – completou-o com ironia.

– Então o que vai acontecer agora?

– Vamos até a vila falar com o sacerdote e preencher os papéis do nosso casamento.

– Você quer se casar aqui na ilha? – Isabella foi pega de surpresa.

– Mandarei trazer sua mãe e qualquer outra pessoa que você queira. – Ao ver que aquela afirmação não surtira efeito, Edward se aproximou, ressaltando a altura impressionante e acrescentando: – Já estivemos separados por muito tempo. Não quero esperar mais para casar.

– Eu não esperava que acontecesse tão rápido – respondeu Isabella com timidez. – Quando concordei em vir para cá, foi só para passar uma semana e fugir da imprensa, porque você estava muito preocupado.

Um leve sorriso suavizou a curva dura da boca bem torneada de Edward.

– Tudo mudou entre nós desde então, _koukla mou_.

Tudo mudou quando foram para a cama, Isabella refletiu com culpa, lembrando quão facilmente ela sucumbiu ao desejo voraz dele. Ela disse _sim_, quando deveria ter dito _não_, e era o sinal verde que um homem com a libido de Edward precisava ter.

– Eu mal me lembro de meus pais biológicos. Eles são apenas uma foto elegante na parede – comentou Edward com pesar. – Nos primeiros cinco anos da minha vida, fui criado por babás. Sempre me diziam para não _incomodar_ meus pais, porque eles eram pessoas muito _ocupadas_. Eles simplesmente não tinham tempo para mim.

Isabella franziu a testa.

– Continue...

– Eu não sabia o que era ter uma família normal até que Carlisle e Esme obtiveram minha custódia. Eles dedicavam tempo a mim, conversavam comigo, tinham interesse em minhas pequenas conquistas e me deram amor. Devo tudo o que sou hoje a eles. Eu quero fazer o mesmo por Anthony e Melanie.

Ela não sabia que os primeiros anos de Edward tinham sido tão tristes, mas agora entendia a atitude dele, já que a infância dela também havia sido quase tão conturbada e insegura. Casar com Edward fazia sentido, ela concluiu por fim. Ela queria que os filhos tivessem um pai em tempo integral e a possibilidade de uma vida familiar feliz. Edward estava oferecendo essa chance, e ela ansiava por esse estilo de vida tanto quanto ele. Mas ele não se casaria com ela se não fossem os gêmeos, e isso a magoava. Doía pensar que ele não a amava com a mesma intensidade que amava os filhos.

Naquela noite, Sam Morton telefonou para ela.

– Sua mãe me disse que você estava na Grécia. Fiquei chocado.

– Vamos nos casar, Sam.

– Sim, ela me disse isso também. É claro que essa é a escolha mais segura para Cullen se ele quer ter acesso aos filhos. Eu aposto que ele consultou um especialista em direito da família em Londres para saber exatamente em que chão estava pisando. Cuidado, Isabella. Em um tribunal grego, ele poderia ganhar a custódia das crianças.

O sangue de Isabella gelou com aquela suposição.

– Você está tentando me assustar? Vamos nos casar, não nos divorciar.

– Acho que é muito conveniente para Cullen casar com você agora, mas ele não estava interessado em se casar com você há três anos. Não se esqueça disso.

Infelizmente, Isabella nunca poderia esquecer isso, mesmo se ninguém lhe lembrasse. Edward consultara um especialista em direito da família? Como Sam descobriu isso? Sem dúvida, ele conhecia alguém na área jurídica que lhe contou. Será que ela deveria se preocupar? Ela achava compreensível que Edward tivesse buscado aconselhamento quando descobriu que era pai. Isso não era errado, em princípio. Mas saber que ele procurou um advogado acabou deixando-a insegura, por mais que ela não quisesse.

– Edward – disse Isabella, no fim da noite, enquanto se perguntava se deveria confiar cegamente em Edward. – Você se importaria se eu dormisse no meu próprio quarto até o casamento?

Edward fez uma careta.

– Não, se for importante para você.

– Com minha mãe chegando alguns dias antes do casamento, seria realmente mais confortável para mim – disse ela, tensa.

Uma semana depois, Edward e Isabella se casaram na pequena igreja com vista para o porto da cidade. Ela usava um vestido de um estilista de Atenas, de renda branca, apertado nos braços e desenhado para valorizar ao máximo a figura esguia. A mãe achava que Isabella estava sendo controversa ao usar branco, já que tinha dois filhos pequenos, mas Isabella não via razão para que aquele dia especial não estivesse em sintonia com os sonhos de infância dela. Afinal, ela amava Edward Cullen e preferia ser otimista sobre o futuro.

A missa ortodoxa grega, presidida por um padre barbudo com túnica longa e escura, foi tradicional e significativa. A igreja estava repleta de pessoas queridas e toda decorada com flores. O cheiro de incenso e da tiara de flor de laranjeira que Isabella usava se misturavam, e, por mais estranho que tudo parecesse para ela, ela adorou, amou ter a mão de Edward sobre a dela e sentir a firmeza do olhar e do nervosismo dele. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu que eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos, tentando afastar pensamentos pessimistas sobre o casamento deles e evitando comparações com o casamento anterior com Tania.

Os dias que antecederam o casamento foram excepcionalmente atribulados. Ela teve de levar Melanie a um hospital de Atenas para ver o braço da menina. Felizmente, tudo estava em ordem, e a menina pôde livrar-se da tala. A consulta foi seguida de uma viagem para comprar o vestido de casamento de Isabella. No dia seguinte, ela finalmente encontrou o pai de Edward, Carlisle Denes, quando ele veio visitar os gêmeos. De início, ele aparentava ser austero e calado, mas depois, aos poucos, Carlisle superou o constrangimento em relação à atitude desastrosa da esposa e relaxou na casa do filho, o que agradou Isabella, que passou a considerá-lo um homem encantador. Ela ficara surpresa quando Edward contou que, embora a empresa do pai adotivo estivesse à beira da falência, Carlisle se recusara a aceitar a ajuda financeira do filho. Ela percebeu logo com quem Edward aprendera seus princípios. Mesmo quando a natureza rebelde dele combatia esses princípios, e, às vezes, os vencia como na ocasião em que ele a chantageou para ir à Itália, ela sabia que Edward tentava ter escrúpulos e agir corretamente.

Em um gesto feito puramente para agradar a Edward e ao pai adotivo, Isabella se ofereceu para levar as crianças para conhecer Esme Denes na casa de campo, nos arredores da cidade. Mesmo com a medicação prescrita para ajudar no controle emocional, Esme se deixou levar ao ver os gêmeos. Lágrimas escorreram lentamente pelo rosto dela enquanto ela tentava, de modo desajeitado, expressar o arrependimento pelas ações do passado. A forma como ela demonstrou o amor por Edward e a felicidade em conhecer Anthony e Melanie comoveu Isabella. Ela sabia que levaria tempo para perdoar Esme, mas estava disposta a se esforçar.

Edward se dedicou a passar todas as tardes com os gêmeos. Ao observar a reação dos filhos a essa dedicação e notar a incrível semelhança em termos de personalidade, Isabella sabia que tomara a decisão certa ao se casar. Anthony já estava aprendendo que quando o pai dizia não era não mesmo, e as birras de Melanie tornaram-se menos freqüentes. A primeira vez que ela chamou Edward de "papai" ele confessou a Isabella que se sentiu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

A mãe de Isabella viajou para Thesos na companhia de Jasper e Alice. Sam recusou o convite, mas mandou um presente generoso. Um dia antes do casamento, Edward levou todos para um passeio de barco. Ele foi um anfitrião maravilhoso e sempre no melhor dos humores. Isabella considerou isso como um elogio: Edward estava feliz que iriam se casar. E, durante a semana que antecedeu a cerimônia, Isabella lamentou por ter pedido que dormissem em quartos separados. A intimidade os havia aproximado bastante, e a exigência dela acabou por distanciá-los de novo. Ele foi muito cuidadoso para dar espaço a ela. Algumas noites, ela ficou acordada até de madrugada, com o corpo tenso de frustração e saudade, tentando reunir coragem para procurar Edward na maravilhosa suíte máster no topo da escada. Por que ela ainda se punia por desejá-lo? Por que ela deixou que as insinuações de Sam a fizessem suspeitar da sinceridade de Edward?

Edward levantou a mão de Isabella enquanto dirigia da igreja para casa e tocou o deslumbrante anel no dedo dela.

– Agora você é minha.

– Isso parece vir de um típico homem das cavernas – disse Isabella.

– Suponho que carregá-la escada acima, _antes_ de entreter nossos convidados, seria ainda mais típico – respondeu Edward, lançando um olhar ardente que imediatamente despertou o desejo sexual de Isabella, pelo que ela se sentiu constrangida.

– Você está me assustando, porque sei que você é capaz de se comportar assim – admitiu-a com receio.

– Eu agi como um legítimo homem das cavernas quando chantageei você para ir à Itália – admitiu Edward com um riso sarcástico. – Eu faço coisas loucas com você que nunca fiz com qualquer outra mulher. Supostamente, o encontro na Itália deveria servir como um tipo de exorcismo.

Isabella devolveu-lhe um olhar sem expressão, tentando não imaginar como seria excitante se Edward a arrastasse direto para o quarto. Esse era o verdadeiro problema. Ele podia ser um troglodita, mas até certo ponto ela gostava desse lado dele e reagia a ele. Havia algo de excepcionalmente gratificante em saber que ela era objeto de tanto desejo.

– Exorcismo? – repetiu ela.

– Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você e em como éramos incríveis na cama. Isso me enfurecia. Pensei que, se a visse e dormisse com você novamente, eu ficaria desapontado e poderia tirá-la da cabeça. Mas não funcionou – reconheceu-o com ironia. – E aqui estamos, apenas três semanas depois, casados!

– Você e Tania se casaram na mesma igreja? – perguntou Isabella sem conseguir reprimir a curiosidade.

– Claro que não. Tivemos um casamento pomposo em Atenas, diante da nata da sociedade. Tania gosta de se exibir para o grande público.

– Mas a igreja daqui e a missa foram encantadoras – comentou Isabella baixinho.

Edward torceu os lindos lábios.

– Você e Tania são muito diferentes.

Teria ele algum arrependimento? Isabella sentiu uma leve dor em algum lugar do coração. Ela tinha visto fotos da ex-mulher dele em revistas femininas e sabia que Tania era muito mais sofisticada do que ela. A maioria das pessoas devia pensar que Edward se "rebaixou" ao escolher Isabella e, quando soubesse que os gêmeos eram dele, certamente faria interpretações maldosas do casamento. Será que isso importava para ela? Ou estaria ela muito sensível? Conveniência, e não amor faz o mundo girar. Ela não _precisava_ que ele a amasse. Era evidente que ela não tinha o poder de inspirar tais sentimentos nele ou ele teria se apaixonado por ela quando estiveram juntos pela primeira vez e tudo era lindo e maravilhoso.

– Visitar minha mãe, apesar do que ela fez, permitir que ela esteja presente hoje e tratá-la como um membro da família... – especificou Edward com ironia. – Tania nunca a teria perdoado.

– Ainda não perdoei Esme.

– Mas você está disposta a _tentar_. E sou muito grato por isso – concluiu Edward com serenidade. – Você tinha a chance de se vingar, excluindo-a de nossas vidas, mas você não o fez, o que é muito generoso da sua parte.

– Ela realmente se arrependeu do que fez. Todos cometemos erros.

Edward agarrou a mão de Isabella, depois passou os dedos no rosto dela e inclinou-se para beijá-la. O beijo foi tão voraz que irradiou energia através de todo o corpo trêmulo de Isabella.

– Estou tirando a sua maquiagem – gemeu ele contra a boca sensual de Isabella.

– Não importa – disse Isabella, sem fôlego, olhando para ele com olhos brilhantes e um batimento cardíaco trovejante.

Edward deu um lenço de papel a Isabella para limpar o batom que ele tinha borrado.

– Nossos convidados nos esperam, mas primeiro... Tenho um presente para você.

Ele entregou a ela uma pequena caixa de jóias contendo uma aliança cravejada de diamantes.

– Edward, é lindo, mas não tenho nada para lhe dar.

– Meu presente é ter você de volta na minha cama – murmurou ele.

A intensidade do olhar que acompanhou essa declaração parecia um maçarico. Ela cambaleou para fora do carro, lutando para manter um sorriso social nos lábios. Ele _realmente_ a queria, e isso era um bom sinal para um casamento prático, Isabella pensou com seriedade, lutando arduamente para ser sensível, enquanto admirava os novos anéis reluzindo no dedo. Ter Edward pela eternidade seria o paraíso, pensou ela, tonta, quase sem acreditar que ele finalmente lhe pertencia. Ela viu quando os gêmeos correram para ele, e ele os levantou em um movimento que fez Anthony e Melanie terem um ataque de riso.

– Ele é tão bom com eles – comentou a mãe dela com aprovação ao se aproximar. – Espero que você esteja pensando em ter mais filhos.

– Não agora – disse Isabella com franqueza. – Acho que vamos nos acostumar com o fato de sermos casados por um bom tempo.

– Há muitos anos não via Edward tão feliz e relaxado – comentou Carlisle. – Vocês fazem bem um para o outro. Só espero que a interferência da minha esposa não os tenha separado quando deveriam ter ficado juntos.

– São águas passadas – disse Isabella com leveza ao voltar-se para ele.

– Tive uma discussão com meu filho porque ele disse que não poderia sair em lua de mel enquanto minha empresa estivesse falindo. Mas não se preocupe, eu já o convenci do contrário. É claro que vocês terão uma lua de mel.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Ela sabia o quanto Edward se esforçara para apoiar os negócios do pai, que foram bastante abalados com a crise econômica na Grécia. Mas ela também sabia que a teimosia de Carlisle não dava a Edward muita alternativa para ajudá-lo.

– Ele se preocupa muito com você.

– Ele vai superar – respondeu Carlisle com firmeza.

– Não, ele não vai – disse ela em voz baixa. – Ele vai se sentir um grande fracasso se os seus negócios falirem. Por que não o deixa ajudá-lo?

– Eu nunca poderia aceitar dinheiro de Edward.

– Mas você é a família dele.

– Quando assumimos a custódia dele, ele era um menino extremamente rico, e jurei nunca tirar proveito disso.

– As coisas mudam. Para começar, ele é um adulto, não mais uma criança. Ele o ama muito. Não seria egoísta de a sua parte fazê-lo ficar parado assistindo a você falir? Ele ficará arrasado.

Carlisle franziu a testa.

– Por favor, não se ofenda – implorou Isabella. – Só queria que soubesse como ele se sente por não poder ajudá-lo quando você precisa. Se fosse o inverso, você não iria querer socorrê-lo?

– Vou pensar – respondeu Carlisle depois de um longo minuto de silêncio, com o rosto severo. – Você pode ser muito direta, Isabella... Mas entende mesmo Edward.

– Assim espero. – Com um sorriso caloroso, Isabella se afastou para cumprimentar outros convidados, rezando para não ter falado demais. Edward provavelmente ficaria furioso se soubesse que ela havia dito algo, mas as negociações entre ele e o pai estavam atualmente em um impasse que ela achou por bem falar em nome de Edward.

No fim da tarde, Edward informou a ela que eles estavam de partida.

– Para onde? – pressionou ela.

– Surpresa.

– Eu nem sequer fiz as malas.

– Não é preciso. Um guarda-roupa novo a espera em nosso destino. Também não se preocupe com os gêmeos, porque sua mãe concordou em ficar aqui até voltarmos. Vamos.

– Como... _Agora_? – exclamou Isabella. – Preciso me trocar.

– Não. Quero ser o único a tirar esse vestido – argumentou Edward, lançando um olhar feroz que incendiou o corpo de Isabella.

Eles voaram para o aeroporto no helicóptero e, depois de terem apresentado os passaportes, embarcaram no jato particular. Já estava quase amanhecendo e Isabella bocejava sem parar. O zumbido dos motores a fez cair em sono profundo. Quando ela acordou, sentiu-se envergonhada por estar tão desarrumada. Ela mal teve tempo de pentear o cabelo e ajeitar a maquiagem antes que desembarcassem.

– Você me trouxe de volta para a Itália – disse ela, surpresa, reconhecendo o aeroporto. – Por quê?

– Foi onde recomeçamos, mesmo se não da melhor forma.

Ao descer da limusine que os trouxe para a _Villa_ e lutar para andar com as sandálias de salto alto que agora a torturavam, Isabella teve de reconhecer que ele estava certo. As emoções dela se reacenderam juntamente com o desejo por ele. A felicidade estava vindo de onde ela menos esperava.

– Dei folga para a governanta este fim de semana.

Edward a arrastou para os braços e a carregou para dentro da casa.

Foi um gesto romântico inesperado e, com os olhos arregalados, ela sorriu, encarando os olhos negros que faziam o coração dela disparar. Subiram as escadas de mãos dadas, e ela quase riu surpresa com o comportamento de Edward, que costumava ser mais frio nesses momentos. Na porta do quarto, ela parou para observar os arranjos exuberantes de flores brancas e dezenas de velas que brilhavam na escuridão. Isabella ficou paralisada.

– Meu Deus – murmurou ela, totalmente atordoada. – Você organizou isto?

– Eu queria que fosse perfeito para você.

Bastante impressionada, Isabella sorriu outra vez e entrou, livrando-se dos sapatos apertados com um suspiro aliviado.

– Agora você encolheu – brincou Edward, abrindo o champanhe e entregando a ela uma elegante taça.

Isabella tomou um gole.

– Você preparou algo assim para Tania?

Ele franziu a testa.

– Por que você continua perguntando sobre ela?

– _Sim ou não?_ – persistiu Isabella.

– Não, não preparei. Não foi esse tipo de casamento. Pensei que você já tivesse entendido que me casei com Tania buscando consolo – disse Edward com um toque de tristeza. – Eu saí destroçado de nosso relacionamento e cometi o maior erro de todos.

Buscando consolo? Ela gostou de ouvir isso. Gostou ainda mais porque ele admitiu que o primeiro casamento fora um erro. Ele curou a ferida que Isabella carregava desde que soube que ele se casara poucos meses depois que terminaram. Isabella sentiu, então, um impulso extraordinário de se aproximar e abraçá-lo. Ela poderia receber essa confissão com risos, mas uma dolorosa tristeza a afligiu ao mesmo tempo. Três anos antes, ele se importava com ela mais do que ela pensava, mas não foi culpa dela perdê-lo.

– Você não estava apaixonado por ela? – perguntou Isabella, tensa.

– Eu pensei que tivesse deixado isso bem claro.

– Por que se casou então?

– Depois de perder a fé em você, eu não tinha disposição para namorar. Meu casamento agradava à minha família, me ajudava a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse você, mas foi uma catástrofe. – Edward encolheu os ombros e forjou um olhar irônico. – Esta é nossa noite de núpcias, e não quero falar sobre isso agora.

O casamento o ajudava a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ela. E, de repente, Isabella entendeu algo que ela nunca acreditara antes. Quando se separaram, ele também estava magoado e sofreu. Ele se casou esperando curar a infelicidade. Mas agora, refletindo sobre a aliança cravejada de diamantes, as flores e velas que ele preparou para a chegada dela, o coração de Isabella se encheu de carinho e perdão. Ele estava fazendo coisas que nunca tinha feito antes. Ele estava tentando demonstrar os sentimentos e, naturalmente, não queria falar sobre Tania.

– Eu te amo – disse Edward baixinho, tirando a taça de champanhe das mãos inertes de Isabella para que ele pudesse abraçá-la. À luz da vela, os olhos dele brilhavam de emoção. – Eu era apaixonado por você quando terminamos, mas não sabia. A saudade me assombrou desde então. Quando vi você na foto com Sam, eu só conseguia pensar em vê-la de novo. Eu menti para mim mesmo, dizendo que era apenas sexo e que eu queria tirar você da memória, mas eu ainda estava apaixonado quando a trouxe aqui naquele fim de semana. Quando acordei ao seu lado na manhã seguinte, eu sabia que nunca iria querer deixá-la outra vez.

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de ametista de Isabella, e qualquer rastro de ressentimento desapareceu, pois estavam de novo naquela casa maravilhosa, restabelecendo a ligação desfeita anos antes. O amor dele significava tanto que ela mal conseguia conter a enorme onda de felicidade que a inundou.

– Perdemos muito tempo, quando poderíamos ter ficado juntos. – Ela suspirou.

– Mas somos jovens ainda e provavelmente aprendemos muitas coisas importantes enquanto estivemos separados – rebateu Edward. – Mas, se tivéssemos ficado juntos, eu acabaria me casando com você. Só não tinha pressa.

– E, desta vez, você provavelmente sentiu que não tinha escolha – concluiu Isabella.

Edward a girou e abriu o zíper do vestido.

– Não, eu pensei muito antes de tomar essa decisão. Eu não precisaria viver com você para estar com os gêmeos, e meu apoio financeiro ajudaria a contornar qualquer eventual problema. Não, eu lhe pedi em casamento porque a queria na minha vida todos os dias.

Dando um sorriso largo ao ouvir aquela declaração, com um brilho de prazer iluminando os olhos, Isabella o ajudou a tirar o paletó.

– E eu pensando que você só tinha se casado comigo porque achava que era mais _prático_!

Edward tomou o queixo dela nas mãos e rosnou.

– Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter pedido você em casamento quando estávamos na cama, mas não conseguia esperar mais tempo. Esposas são muito mais difíceis de perder do que namoradas, e eu precisava saber que você seria minha para sempre, _pethi mou_.

– Gosto da expressão "para sempre". – Isabella, então, livrou-se do vestido, revelando um lingerie de seda e renda e uma cinta-liga altamente provocante.

– Gostei do que você escondeu por baixo – brincou Edward com olhos ardentes e fixos à figura seminua de Isabella. – Mas gosto ainda mais de você sem nada, e, depois de uma semana de celibato, é uma tortura esperar mais.

– Tortura? – provocou Isabella com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Edward riu e a agarrou para deitá-la na cama magnífica e confortável.

– Você está linda, mas realmente foi melhor dormir em quartos separados quando sua mãe chegou _latria mou_.

– Eu queria que esta noite fosse especial – sussurrou Isabella, deslizando a mão pelo braço de Edward.

Ele se sentou e descartou a camisa com entusiasmo, revelando um exuberante torso moreno e musculoso. Ela, então, passou a mão por toda aquela extensão, deleitando-se com a batida do coração dele.

– Esqueci de dizer que te amo.

– E, como punição, você terá de dizer isso pelo menos dez vezes ao dia – decretou Edward, baixando a cabeça para reivindicar um beijo longo e apaixonado. – Sabe, pensei que levaria muito mais tempo para você me perdoar por não estar presente quando você precisou de mim... E ainda mais por ter me casado com outra mulher.

Isabella sorriu.

– Mas sei que você passou por momentos difíceis também. O que não entendo é por que você de repente começou a fazer tantos gestos românticos que você nunca fez antes. Você se lembra da nossa primeira discussão?

– Eu esqueci o Dia dos Namorados. Bem, na verdade, não esqueci. Sempre evitei gestos melosos que suscitassem falsas expectativas e fiquei envergonhado com o cartão que enviei antes de você concordar em sair comigo.

– Um _cartão_ despertaria falsas expectativas? – exclamou Isabella.

Edward fez uma careta.

– Pensei que esse tipo de coisa, como conhecer familiares, deveria ser feito quando o relacionamento ficasse sério. Estávamos juntos há apenas 11 meses e 23 dias...

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

– Você contava o tempo que estivemos juntos?

– Sempre fui um gênio da matemática – declarou Edward sem emoção.

Isabella estava impressionada. Ela olhou os arranjos de flores e velas e sorriu feliz com o significado daquilo: ela finalmente era digna de gestos melosos! Ele nunca mais esqueceria o Dia dos Namorados. Ela olhou para ele, encantada com as lindas feições e o olhar terno nos belos olhos negros dele.

– Senti _tanto_ a sua falta! – declarou Edward de repente. – Quando lembrava algo, _boom_, logo vinha uma avalanche de imagens. E, então, lembrava o que você supostamente tinha feito e ficava realmente irado por pensar em você de novo.

Isabella se aproximou e o beijou.

– Esse tempo passou. Agora temos algo melhor e mais forte, algo que vai durar.

– Para sempre – agregou-o com determinação.

Os olhos de Isabella se fecharam quando Edward procurou os lábios dela com um desejo voraz. O calor se espalhou dentro dela, e ela entregou-se ao prazer sem qualquer medo ou culpa.

Dois anos depois, Isabella organizou a inauguração do primeiro SPA no hotel de Edward em Thesos. Construído ao lado de uma praia privada e cercada por uma exuberante floresta de pinheiros, o SPA oferecia um retiro de volta à natureza para os viajantes mais exigentes. O SPA já estava altamente conceituado e todo reservado com seis meses de antecedência. Como Edward não pôde comparecer, Carlisle e Esme Denes estavam ao lado de Isabella.

O relacionamento dela com o casal mudara radicalmente. A passagem do tempo fez Isabella superar as más recordações e o ressentimento. Esme estava mais forte e mais calma, conseguindo conter o nervosismo excessivo e a tendência a pedir desculpas o tempo todo por tudo o que tinha feito. Ela agora sabia que o maior medo dela sempre foi que Edward descobrisse tudo e não a perdoasse. Quando o segredo foi revelado, Esme teve de lidar com a culpa, e ter um relacionamento normal e saudável com Isabella e os gêmeos a ajudara muito nesse longo caminho da recuperação.

Carlisle, por fim, aceitou um empréstimo de Edward para salvar os negócios, mas insistiu que Edward estabelecesse uma parceria com a empresa, um acordo que preservou o orgulho e os princípios de ambos. Edward ficou muito feliz que a intervenção de Isabella tivesse proporcionado essa mudança na perspectiva do pai teimoso.

Durante o primeiro ano de casamento, Isabella passou boa parte do tempo viajando para verificar as instalações dos spas nos hotéis do império do marido. Angela e os gêmeos muitas vezes a acompanhavam, e Renné ia sempre a Thesos. No segundo ano, Isabella se dedicou aos toques finais do novo SPA da ilha, que ofereceu muitas oportunidades de trabalho para os moradores locais e incentivou a abertura de várias empresas de turismo na aldeia.

Usando um vestido de noite prata cintilante, Isabella posou para os fotógrafos e acenou para Sam e a ex-secretária dele, Jane, que levantavam as taças para saudá-la. Sam Morton estava prestes a embarcar em um cruzeiro com a nova noiva. Isabella sorriu calorosamente para eles, que conversavam com a mãe dela, Renné, e pensou como havia sido cega por não perceber que Jane se preocupava demais com Sam. E assim, quando Isabella saiu de cena, Sam pôde ver Jane com outros olhos. Sam se aposentou antes de notar a falta que Jane lhe fazia, mas um jantar para pôr o papo em dia acabou resultando em um segundo casamento.

– Você está maravilhosa, Sra. Cullen – Uma voz com sotaque ronronou por detrás dela, e ela sentiu dedos largos segurarem o quadril dela.

Isabella se virou.

– Edward, quando você voltou?

– Meia hora atrás. Tomei banho e troquei de roupa em tempo recorde – confidenciou-o. – Mas não me ausentarei mais por pelo menos seis semanas.

Isabella contemplou o belo marido. Ele estava espetacular com um terno de grife escuro. Uma fotógrafa o observava com avidez, mas Isabella estava acostumada com a atração que Edward despertava nas mulheres e não se incomodava. Angela entrou pela porta com Anthony e Melanie. Melanie saltou em frente a Edward para mostrar o lindo vestido de festa que usava, as pequenas mãos segurando a saia como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma reverência.

Anthony tirou as mãos dos bolsos, a pedido do pai, e correu para subir na palmeira enorme no centro do saguão.

– Anthony! – Edward gritou e correu para tirar o filho da árvore enquanto ele se debatia. E só pôs o menino de volta no chão depois de conversar seriamente com ele.

– Anthony é um crianção – disse Melanie revirando os olhos em tom de superioridade.

A mãe de Isabella abriu os braços e as crianças a abraçaram imediatamente, pedindo para levá-las até a praia.

– Fico imaginando como será nosso terceiro filho – Edward comentou, olhando rapidamente para a protuberância quase imperceptível sob o vestido de Isabella.

– Uma mistura de nossos genes, alguns bons, outros maus.

– Mal posso esperar para vê-lo – confessou Edward.

Uma sensação de ternura preencheu Isabella, e só porque estavam em local público ela não se jogou nos braços dele. A princípio, ela não estava certa de como outra criança se encaixaria nas vidas atribuladas deles, mas o fato de Edward não ter vivenciado a experiência dos gêmeos como bebês a convenceu. Embora tenha engravidado antes do que esperava, ela estava feliz demais por ter um homem solícito e carinhoso ao lado dela durante todo o processo. E ela jamais esqueceria Edward com lágrimas nos olhos quando viu a primeira ultrassonografia.

A noite transcorreu com conversas com pessoas influentes e parceiros de negócios. Os gêmeos foram dormir, e Edward, sempre atento ao lindo rosto e sorriso da esposa, não teve vergonha de admitir que estava aliviado quando os convidados finalmente partiram.

– Odeio ficar longe de você agora – confidenciou-o, ao levá-la para casa em um carro com tração nas quatro rodas.

– Você tem se ausentado muito menos do que antes.

– Posso fazer muito do meu trabalho em casa. – Ao pé da escada, ele a segurou nos braços e insistiu em carregá-la o resto do caminho apesar dos protestos dela. – Sei que seus pés a estão matando, _latria mou_.

Ela chutou os sapatos quando ele a colocou no chão, segurando a barra do vestido para não tropeçar.

– Mas os sapatos me deixavam linda – ressaltou Isabella.

Edward segurou o rosto de Isabella com ternura e riu.

– Você não precisa sofrer para ficar bonita.

– Somente um homem poderia dizer isso. Ainda não me conformo que você _nasceu_ com sobrancelhas que estão sempre perfeitas – lamentou Isabella. – Isso não é justo.

– Eu te amaria mesmo sem depilar – Edward entoou com voz rouca.

Isabella tentou imaginar ir para a cama com as pernas peludas e mal reprimiu um estremecimento.

– Você diz cada coisa.

– Estou tentando mostrar como sou absolutamente louco por você. – Edward suspirou forjando uma expressão de sofrimento, mas os olhos negros denunciavam que ele estava somente se divertindo. – É um desafio difícil.

– Não, não é. Eu também te amo, claro que por causa das suas sobrancelhas perfeitas também – informou a esposa, olhando-o com uma admiração que não podia esconder. _Todinho meu_, dizia cada instinto natural de Isabella, e ela adorava o fato.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou com toda delicadeza e habilidade, e a mente dela vagou e os joelhos bambearam. A glória de amar Edward a invadiu como uma onda, cheia de prazer, felicidade e alegria pura.

FIM.

* * *

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado! **

**Perdoem se tiver algum erro.**

**O nome da história original tem o mesmo nome e pertence a Lynne Graham.**

**Beijos e até mais! **


End file.
